The Flames Of Winter
by MarshmallowsMe
Summary: AU. Benjen Stark figures out the truth about his nephew, Jon Snow and convinces his brother to tell one of the boy's father's last living relatives, one living at the end of the world. Old and blind, Aemon Targaryen maybe, but he is a dragon. And dragons breath fire.
1. Prologue

"He deserves to know! He believes his entire family is dead."

"Rheagar's siblings live."

"Across the narrow sea. How long do you expect them to live? Robert has already sent assassins after them."

"Ben, I haven't even told Cat. We don't know if we can trust Maester Aemon. Too many people already know for my liking. I wasn't even sure about telling you, I only did it because you were the closest to Lyanna and I knew that you started to suspect."

"Aye, and trust me on this Ned, please. Maester Aemon is an honorable man, almost as much as you are."

"I plan to ride to Castle Black with you, the Starks have always stood with the Night's Watch and I intend to assure them of that. I'll decide if we tell Maester Aemon or not, once I get to know him."

"That's enough. Thank you."

"But remember, if Maester Aemon breathes as much as a word to anyone, you know what you'll have to do."

"You can count on that, brother."

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please follow favorite and of course, review! Until, next time then. **


	2. This Crow Will Take No Vows

**Note: So this story really starts when Jon arrives at the Wall for the first time, up to that point everything is more or less the same, with the exception of Ned telling Aemon about Jon two years following Robert's Rebellion. But I'll be altering the timeline a bit. I'll let you guys know about the changes as we go further through the story.**

_The Flames Of Winter_

Benjen watched as Jon sparred with the other new recruits from the balcony and couldn't help but notice that Jon had Lyanna's fierceness when he fought. Whenever Jon reminded Benjen of Lyanna, Benjen couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his chest. It had been over a decade since Lyanna died but the pain caused by her dismiss never left.

Benjen was about to leave when he noticed Maester Aemon make his way to join him, escorted by his steward, Chett.

"Leave us, Chett." Maester Aemon ordered once he was beside Benjen.

Chett nodded and made his way back, while Maester Aemon searched for the railings with his hands. When he was sure that Chett was out of earshot Aemon clutched Benjen's cloak and pulled him closer.

"So Jon Snow has decided to take the black."

Benjen furtively glanced around him to make sure no one was listening and nodded,

"Yes, he was quite determined, I believe he wants to escape his status as a bastard. I did tell him to wait a few more years to decide though."

Aemon hummed in reply.

"You don't approve, Maester Aemon?" Benjen asked quietly.

"He does not belong at the Wall, he has a much larger role to play."

"Ned does not intend for Jon to ever sit on the iron throne, I've already told you that . And the Watch needs good men, especially with winter so close." Benjen said sternly.

"Do you know what holds the Seven Kingdoms together, Stark? Robert Baratheon. He keeps the realm together with a fine, delicate thread that is sure to snap with his death, which I believe will be sooner rather than later, considering the road he is going down." Aemon paused and glanced back at Jon, who was now watching the other recruits as they sparred.

"_I am the shield that guards the realms of men. _With the realm on the brink of war and winter so close, something or someone must keep it together. And only a Targaryen has been able to that."

Benjen looked around himself again to make sure no one had heard that Aemon mention the Targaryens.

"I believe you maybe a little biased, Maester. A Targaryen almost tore the realm apart as well." Benjen reminded him humorlessly.

A sad smile graced Aemon's face as looked on to the courtyard unseeing.

"Yes. Yes, but Jon Snow has not been afflicted by the madness that possessed his grandfather, is he? Am I?"

Benjen shook his head, Jon was not mad. He was a good and understanding boy and being raised by Ned, also had a true sense of honor and a clear moral compass. Aemon too was an honorable and wise man, a man who kept his vows even when his family was being slaughtered, men and children alike.

"What do you suggest then? Send him back to Winterfell? He will not take that very kindly."

"Jon Snow can not be allowed to take his vows. But it is crucial that he sees what lies beyond the Wall before he leaves."

"He will not be allowed to stay here without taking his vows." Benjen stared incredulously.

"I shall speak with Lord Commander Mormont and convince him ,without revealing too much, to let the boy travel beyond the Wall without taking the Black."

"I am the go on a mission beyond the Wall tomorrow, should I take him with me?" Benjen suggested.

"I doubt Lord Commander Mormont will agree with me so soon."

Benjen nodded in agreement, and took a step back from Maester Aemon. He knew that though it was common knowledge that Aemon and he were close, which did puzzle many considering the bad blood between their families, Benjen did not want to arouse suspicion with their secrecy.

"I must inform my nephew of my journey I am to make tomorrow then. Farewell, Maester Aemon." Benjen wished as he clasped Aemon's arm.

"Goodbye, Stark. Take caution as you ride north of the Wall, terrible things lurk there."

Benjen smiled and Aemon reached for Benjen's hand and clasped it between his in reassurance. Reassuring him Jon was in safe hands, Aemon was old and blind and had already failed his family once, but this time would be different, he would preserve his family without breaking his vows. Without having to make a choice between family and duty.

_The Flames Of Winter_

Jon made his way to the Lord Commander's office, wondering why he had been summoned and tried to reassure himself that it had nothing to do with his Uncle Benjen's excursion beyond the Wall or that he was not in trouble for defending Sam during training. He had tried to be on his best behavior as the recruits would be taking their vows the next day and Jon did not want to anger Ser Alliser more than he'd already had, so close to it.

When Jon opened the door to the office, he found Lord Commander Mormont and Maester Aemon waiting for him. Mormont nodded at him and pointed at the chair beside to Aemon.

"Snow, have a seat."

Jon obeyed as he tried to suppress the uneasiness he felt as Mormont studied him as he did.

"Tell me Jon Snow, why did you decide to join the Night's Watch?"

Jon stared at Mormont and glanced at Aemon through the corner of his eye and noticed that the old man was also keenly waiting for his answer.

"Anyone can rise through the ranks at the Wall, even a bastard. I always admired the Night's Watch."

Mormont nodded and glanced at Aemon, who angled himself towards Jon and asked,

"Recite the vows a man of the Night's Watch takes, Jon Snow. I'm sure you have learned them quite well considering what tomorrow is."

Jon hesitated, confused as to why they were having this conversation but obliged when Mormont looked at him expectantly.

"Of course, Maester Aemon. _Hear my words and bear witness to my vows. Night gathers and now my watch begins—"_

"Skip to the end." Maester Aemon urged.

"_I am the watcher of Walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men-"_

"Yes. _Guards the realms of men. _You have seen the dismissal condition that Watch has been reduced to and how do you think the Watch will be able to guard the realms when, if our reports are correct, Mance Rayder and much worse, march on the Wall?"

Jon considered that and couldn't help but agree, the Night's Watch was not what Jon had expected after hearing his father and his uncle speak so highly of the Watch.

"However the Watch is the only thing that stands between the Wildlings and the Dead and us, but desperate times call for some to serve it in a different manner."

Jon was about to interrupt Maester Aemon when Mormont beat him to it.

"And that is why we summoned you here Snow. You will serve the Watch, you will do your part for the realm, but not here at the Wall and not as a man of the Night's Watch."

Jon opened his mouth and closed it. He wasn't sure if he had heard them right. Leave the Wall, when he just got here. Leave and go back to Winterfell, he imagined the looks on Robb's and his father's faces when they saw him return. All of them would think him as a coward, an oathbreaker though he would never have taken the vow. He imagined Ser Alliser's smug face and Sam's disappointment, he couldn't leave not after he had already made his mind to stay.

"What do you mean?" He managed to sputter out.

"You will do your part for the realm, you will be instrumental to our survival during Winter, just with no vows. You are the bastard of Winterfell, though you may not be a Stark, you have the best chance to rally your father and brother to our cause. Your duty is not here." Mormont told him gruffly.

Jon pursed his lips and had to stop himself from bursting,

"My uncle is a Stark, he can do that better than I. I will not return to Winterfell." He declared desperately.

"You're Uncle can only do so much, his abilities limited because of the vows he has taken. And I did not say anything about you returning immediately. No, you will take a trip across the Wall before you go back. You must see what lies beyond it with your own eyes. And you will leave, only when I saw you leave."

"I'm joining the Night's Watch." Jon said through his teeth.

"You are not, boy. You will tell no one of this arrangement. Tomorrow, you will go to the godswood under the guise of taking your vows, escorted by a trusted few. You will be my personal steward and you will do as I say, you will act as a man of the Night's Watch though you will not truly be one." Mormont said, brokering no argument.

"You're place is not at the Wall, Jon Snow, you will understand in due time." Maester Aemon added gently.

Jon wanted to shout and argue with them, but he saw that Mormont's and Aemon's mind would remain unchanged, he stood up abruptly and looked at Mormont and muttered angrily,

"It seems I don't have a place anywhere."

He continued to hold Mormont's gaze for a moment before he turned and stalked out of the room.

_The Flames Of Winter_

**Author's Note: First I'd like to thank you all for the encouragement and all your reviews, follows and favorites. It means the world to me. Tell me in the reviews what you guys thought about this chapter and feel free to give me some feedback. **

**Don't forget to _follow and favorite and as I said review! _Until Next Time!**


	3. The Vows Not Taken

Jon tuned out the Lord Commander as he spoke to the recruits who were to take their vows that evening. He didn't need to listen because he wasn't going to be a man of the Night's Watch either way. He would be forced to act as the Lord Commander's steward and after he made a trip beyond the Wall, be sent away. Jon was angry, there was no question of that. He came to the Wall because he felt he would no longer have a place at Winterfell now that his father went to serve as Hand in Kings Landing.

Jon was perplexed as to why Maester Aemon and Lord Commander Mormont refused to allow him to take the black. It was odd really; the Watch was short of men, good men especially. Jon had considered leaving now that they refused to take him in but he didn't want to face his Lord father and Robb, he was scared that they would think him a coward.

To add to all his frustrations, his uncle was missing. Benjen Stark was supposed to have been back for a long time and Jon was incredibly worried. But, Jon liked to believe his uncle was alive.

Jon vaguely heard Sam tell him quietly that there was no reason for him to be so serious as he was going to be a ranger and that it was a steward's life for himself. Jon hadn't told Sam and the others about the arrangement the Lord Commander had made, as he was commanded to.

Jon gave him what he thought was a smile, "There is an honor in being a steward."

Sam smiles, "Not much really. But there's food."

Jon watched as the Lord Commander tell the recruits that penalty of desertion was death. _Something I won't need to worry about. _Jon tried to cheer himself up.

When the Lord Commander asked if any them kept the old gods, Jon took a deep breath and stood up.

"I do, my lord."

"You want to take your vows before a heart tree as your uncle did?" The lord Commander asked, betraying nothing of their conversation the day before.

"Yes, my lord." Jon answered, trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

"You'll find a weirwood about a mile north of the Wall and your old gods too maybe."

Jon nodded as he felt Sam stand up beside him,

"My lord, might as I go as well?"

Mormont's eyebrows furrowed, "Does House Tarly keep the old gods as well?"

"No, my lord. I was named in the light of the Seven, as my father was and his father before him."

It was Ser Alliser who spoke up from the podium, "Why would you forsake the gods of your father and your house?"

"The Night's Watch is my house now. The Seven have never answered my prayers. Perhaps the old gods will."

"As you wish." Mormont said, glancing at Jon through the corners of his eyes.

The lord Commander went on to assigning everyone to their divisions. Jon watched as Grenn and Sam were assigned to the rangers and stewards as expected. He himself was then assigned to the stewards, he felt a surge of fury fill him but he suppressed it quickly. Jon noticed Sam and Grenn looked surprise at Jon's appointment. He looked up to see Ser Alliser looking smug and Jon would've done anything to wipe that look on his face.

After all the recruits were grouped, Jon went to join the other stewards who were being instructed by Measter Aemon. When it was his turn, Jon looked up with all the contempt he could muster but then realized there was no use as Maester Aemon wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Jon Snow, Lord Commander Mormont has requested you for his personal steward."

"Of course, Maester Aemon." Sarcasm dripped off Jon's voice as he stalked off.

He heard Sam stubble after him, "Jon, wait! Listen to me. Mormont is lord commander of the Night's Watch, you'll be with him from day to night. He asked for you himself! He wants to groom you for commanding."

Jon whipped around, "You don't understand, Sam. I won't even be his steward. Maester Aemon and Mormont won't let me take my vows, that's why He summoned me yesterday. To tell me this."

Sam looked at Jon dumbfounded, "You are not joining the Watch?"

"No, they won't let me. They said I have other stuff that I need to do. Help rally the north or something. But you can't tell anyone. They forbade to tell anyone."

"But. But you want to join the Watch. Why wouldn't they-"

Jon ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Don't you think I've been asking myself the same question? I'm to go beyond the Wall once and then they'll send me away."

Sam struggled for words, "Perhaps they have a reason for that."

Jon shook his head and let out a deep breath, "I wish they would at least tell me that reason, instead of keeping me in the dark."

_The Flames Of Winter_

Jon watched as Sam took his vows. They were accompanied by only two brothers. A ranger, Eddison Tollett and Denys Mallister, both of whom were picked by Mormont himself. They didn't comment on Jon's predicament, which Jon suspected was because Mormont already told them.

Sam finished his vows and Jon couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy but he pushed that down as he embraced Sam.

Jon noticed Ghost make his way out of the woods with something in his mouth. Jon knelt down and motioned for Ghost to come to him.

"To me Ghost."

Jon felt his stomach turn as he saw his dire wolf unclench a hand.

_ The Flames Of Winter_

They found two bodies, bodies of the brothers of who had accompanied Benjen Stark beyond the Wall. It made Jon feel uneasy and he started to expect the worst of his uncle's fate. Jon and the others brought back the bodies to Castle Black, for the lord commander and Measter Aemon to study.

Jon was in the middle of recounting what had happened to Grenn and Pyp, when he was summoned to the lord commander's office.

"Bring me a horn of ale, Snow. And pour one for yourself." Mormont ordered.

Jon nodded, figuring that his temporary duties have begun.

"The king is dead." Mormont informed.

Jon froze but quickly recollected himself and handed Mormont his ale, "Is there any word of my father?"

"Sit."

Jon took a seat and braved himself for whatever news that lord Commander had for him.

"Lord Stark has been charged with treason. They say he conspired with Robert's brothers to deny the throne to Prince Joffrey."

Jon was taken aback, his father a traitor? Jon knew better than that. He reached for the letter and Mormont handed it to him. He read it and couldn't believe it. This had to be some plot against his family. His father was an honorable man and would die before he betrayed his friend, Robert. Jon stood up and made his way to leave.

"Sit, Snow. I didn't say you could leave." Mormont told him gruffly.

Jon considered walking out all the same, for a moment he was happy he didn't take his vows. He would go back to Winterfell and he and Robb would find some way to save their father. But he also knew that only a few knew that Jon had not taken his vows and it would be unwise to anger the lord commander.

Mormont studied him and as though he had read Jon's mind, "I hope you're not thinking of doing something I promised I will let you go eventually. But for now your duty lies here."

"I'm not a brother of the Night's Watch. You made sure of that. I should be free to go." Jon said.

"Aye. But I said you leave only when I let you leave. Let me be honest with you, boy. This whole idea was proposed by Maester Aemon and he was quite set on it. He told me to do this for the same reasons I told you yesterday, but I suspect there is something else to it. I don't know what that is. But I do know one thing, Maester Aemon is one of the most honorable men I know and I trust him. And I believe he's doing this for the Watch and realm."

"So listen to me, Jon Snow. Winter is coming and we are going to need all the help we can get. So if you do as I say, the quicker you get to run back to Winterfell."

Jon stayed silent. He couldn't fathom for what reason Maester Aemon did not want him taking his vows. But it was true, winter was coming and something horrible was coming with it. Seeing the bodies beyond the Wall, reminded him of what the deserter had been muttering about before he was executed by his lord father: White Walkers.

Jon felt a shiver run down his spine and he nodded. He would stay at Castle Black and play the part Maester Aemon wanted him to.

At least for now.

**Author's Note: So another update. It might take a chapter or two for the story to really really start. But bear with me please! I hope you guys liked it! **

**And thank you so much for all the follows and favorites and of course the reviews! So until we see again, _follow, favorite and review!_**


	4. Fire Kills No Dragon

**Note: So since what happens with the wight is already in the show, I'm not going into detail with that. I'm skipping that but that's not the only thing I'll be skipping. I know there was a lot of talk of Jon going north of the Wall, but what happens is more the same as what happened in the show (except he returns a lot earlier), so I won't be writing that. I'm sorry. {Also Aemon's revealed he was a Targaryen right before Jon was grounded for pulling out a knife at Thorne( but in the same manner). Again I'm not going to write that. } But don't worry, I've got a lot in store post Jon's trip. This will be a relatively short chapter as it pretty much a filler. But it has our man, Aemon in it. So enjoy!**

_The Flames Of Winter_

Jon bit his lips as Maester Aemon examined his hands. He had burned his hand when he had thrown the lamp at the wight when it tried to kill the lord commander. His hand stung and hurt incredibly.

Maester Aemon whipped his head in Sam's direction, "Samwell, get me a basin of cold water and some salve."

He then turned his attention to Jon, "You've had a long day, Jon Snow. Some rest would do. I'll give you some milk of the poppy to dull the pain as I treat it."

Jon nodded, he was tired. It had been an eventful day. His uncle's horse had come back alone, his father had been arrested, he pointed a knife at Ser Alliser and he killed a wight.

Maester Aemon fumbled for the flask containing the milk of the poppy and handed it to Jon. He drank it and felt the darkness overtake him. He was on the brink of sleep when he heard Maester Aemon whisper something that he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not,

"Fear not, my boy. It takes more than fire to kill a dragon."

_The Flames Of Winter_

After treating Jon, Maester Aemon went Sam away to bed. Aemon himself remained in the room, in which Jon was kept. He washed his hands of the dried blood and corked the vials and placed them back where he had taken them. When he was finished he stumbled his way to Jon's bedside and had a seat on the stool placed near it. The boy's direwolf was curled up at his feet.

The wight's near assassination on the lord commander worried Maester Aemon, it proved that the undead were intelligent and seemed to actually know what they were doing. Aemon knew that a huge war was on the horizon and the realm was the least prepared for it. As Aemon had predicted the realm was at war. Following the death of King Robert and the arrest of Eddard Stark, the Lannisters were already at odds with the Tullys and Starks as well as the Baratheons. Aemon having lived among power hungry politicians for a good part of his life knew that the war would spread among other houses soon enough.

The Realm's only hope was the boy who lay asleep in front of Aemon. The son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Aemon's own blood. Aemon loved the boy and he hated that such a burden would be placed on him, but he knew that some things were more important than his personal feelings. _Love is the death of duty. _He reminded himself, like he did so many times before.

Aemon still remembered how he felt when Benjen and Ned Stark had told him of Jon's existence. Aemon has been filled with sorrow, regret and self loathing when he had heard of the fate of his family. But the news the two Stark brothers brought, filled him with hope. Hope that he had not truly failed his family yet. Hope that there was still time to make amends for it. He had promised himself that day that he would not let Jon and if possible Rhaegar's siblings down.

Aemon had on multiple occasions since Jon's arrival at the Wall, thought of telling Jon the truth. But he wasn't sure if the boy would believe him yet. Not only that but the boy wasn't the only one who needed to know the truth, he had to be told in front of the right people. Jon alone knowing the truth would get him nowhere.

Aemon sat in the silence for a little while longer when he decided to go rest. The time would come when Jon Snow would be informed of his parentage. The time just wasn't now and the place was not Castle Black.

_The Flames Of Winter_

"When does Maester Aemon say you can use that hand?" Mormont asked, making his way to the his fireplace in the office.

"Soon." Jon informed.

"Good. You'll be ready for this then." Mormont announced as he picked up a sheathed sword and thrusted it at Jon.

"I thought a wolf was more appropriate for you than a bear. So I had a new pommel made. It's called Longclaw. Works for a wolf as it does for a bear I think." Mormont said as he looked at it and then handed it Jon.

Jon took it and unsheathe it with his left hand and studied it. Jon was overwhelmed at what he saw.

"This is Valreyian steel."

Mormont nodded, "It was my father's and his father's before him. The Mormonts have carried it for five centuries. Then my son Jorah brought dishonor upon our house, but he had the grace to leave the sword before he fled Westeros."

Jon admired the sword for a moment longer before he tried to respectfully decline.

"You honor me, my lord. But I can't-"

"You can and you will. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you and your beast. A bloody dead man tried to kill me. So you'll take it and I'll hear no more of it. Understood?" Mormont said, brokering no argument as he poured himself a horn of ale.

"But this does not mean I approve of this nonsense with you and Ser Alliser Thorne. That's a man's sword, it will take a man to wield it." He continued.

Jon nodded, "I'll apologize to Ser Alliser."

Mormont shook his head, "No, you won't. I sent him to Kings Landing with the hand that your dire wolf found yesterday. I want him to throw it at the boy king's feet. That should get young Joeffrey's attention. And it does put a thousand leagues between you and him."

Jon found his mouth twitch at that.

"But you won't be able to apologize to him anytime soon actually. I want you and your direwolf with us when we travel beyond the Wall tomorrow at dawn."

Jon felt a thrill go through him, "Beyond the Wall?"

Mormont turned to his fireplace and watched the Flames dance, "I'm will not sit ideally and wait for the snow. I mean to find out what's happening. The Night's Watch will ride in form against the Wildlings ,White Walkers and whatever else is out there. And we will find Benjen Stark, alive or dead."

_ The Flames of Winter_

Jon couldn't tell how he actually felt as the gates opened. He was going north of the Wall and no one truly knew what lied beyond it. His father was still in the black cells of the Red Keep and their were rumors that his brother planned on calling his banners. Jon felt compelled to be there but at the same time he knew about the undead.

Jon thus decided as he made his way through the gates, to put his brother's war behind until he returned and when he did return he would join Robb and show the Lannisters of what happened when one dared anger the wolves of Winterfell.

**Author's Note: Soooo... DID YOU GUYS SEE THE TRAILER?! I was literally screaming through it all. I was covered in goosebumps! Dany and Jon walking to Drogon and Rheagal, Sansa seeing dragons, Arya being her badass self as usual, Jaime being all noble! April 14 can't come fast enough. **

**Btw hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. And thanks for all the ones you gave this story! **


	5. The Wolf’s Trial

**Note: As I mentioned in the last chapter, I'll be skipping the details of Jon's trip north of the Wall since it is more or less the same as in the show. I was almost tempted to write it after I realized you all were so excited about it. But I'm going to stay true to my original plan. The timeline has changed a little in this. Jon arrives back to the Wall earlier, around the time of the Battle Of the Yellow Fork. And the battle on the Wall will be a little postponed. A small change, Ghost followed Gilly and Sam back to Castle Black.**

Jon woke up to find himself starring at a bleak ceiling. He tried to get up and found his sides aching and immediately put an end to his efforts. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened. It all came back to him in a rush.

_Craster's. Ygritte. Qhorin Halfhand. Mance. Wilding Army. Ygritte. Tormund. Ygritte... _

Jon propped himself into a sitting position, feeling the ache throughout his upper body. He looked around and recognized the bleak walls and the shady furniture. He noticed Longclaw was placed beside his bed. He was back at Castle Black and he hadn't been more happier to see it in all his life. He heard someone open the door and Sam walked in.

Sam registered Jon's position and a wide smile formed on his face.

"Jon! You're awake. Wait here, I'll be right back. Let me get Maester Aemon."

Jon didn't even get a chance to open his mouth when Sam ran to get Maester Aemon. It was when Sam mentioned the Targaryen that Jon recalled Maester Aemon's arrangement. Now that Jon was back at Castle Black, he was unsure of his fate. He couldn't leave, not now, not when a hundred thousand free folk were marching to the Wall.

He heard the clicking of Maester Aemon careful steps along with Sam's heavy ones entering the room.

"Jon Snow. You've regained consciousness. You were in a quite beaten state when you arrived on your horse. A few arrows in you as well." Maester Aemon said.

Jon managed a small smile, "Wildlings do not take betrayal very kindly."

Maester Aemon raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"Not surprising really." Jon shrugged.

"And you would know this how?"

Jon signed, he would soon have to face the rest of the Night's Watch and a good majority of it respected Maester Aemon.

"I broke no vows, considering I didn't take any. But I still did my duty to the Night's Watch. It's a bit of a long tale, Maester. You might want to have a seat."

_The Flames Of Winter_

Jon dressed himself up, mentally preparing himself to meet with the leaders of the Watch. Half of whom hated him because of his family. He was counting on Maester Aemon to take his side. Maester Aemon had been uncharacteristically silent when he asked for advice. The only thing the old Maester offered was encouragement to tell them the truth. It made him nervous, worried that Maester Aemon didn't believe him when Jon said the Halfhand had ordered him to kill him.

Jon heard Sam walk in, Jon composed himself and turned to face him. Sam wore a nervous expression and tried to offer Jon a reassuring smile.

"They're ready for you." He informed.

Jon nodded and steeled himself for the trial to come.

When Jon entered the Hall he found Ser Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt and Maester Aemon and few other high ranking brothers seated at the high table.

Jon was honest from the start, taking Aemon's advice. He told them of how he killed the Halfhand on his orders and how he infiltrated the Free folk. How a hundred thousand wildlings we're making their way to the Wall. But of course, Thorne was having none of it. Jon had a suspicion that Thorne just wanted to get rid of him.

"So you admit to murdering Qhorin Halfhand?" Thorne asked.

Jon was started to get frustrated, "I didn't murder him."

"No? You put your sword through a brother of the Night's Watch. What do you call that?"

"He wanted me to kill him."

Jon was interrupted by Janos Slynt, "A bastard son of a traitor. What do you expect?"

Jon was now trying his best to keep calm, he had only recently found out about his father's death. Apparently he had died the day after Jon had travelled beyond the Wall. Jon had heard rumors that Slynt had been part of the executioners party and it had taken all his self control to not plung his sword into Slynt. Jon had barely anytime to mourn, with his trial, uncertain fate and the wildling army marching on the Wall. Jon was not given the time to mourn over his dead father or the loss of Winterfell, and uncertain fates Bran and little Rickon. Robb was at War with Tywin Lannister and Arya and Sansa were trapped in Kingslanding. The only thing that kept him going was the assurance that he might be able to join Robb soon. Jon was torn between the threats beyond the Wall and the threats to his family.

"The Halfhand wanted a man to get inside Mance's camp. Find out as much as he can." Jon explained.

"Don't talk as though you knew the Halfhand. He was my brother."

Jon held Thorne's hardened gaze, "Then you would know that he would do anything to defend the Wall. The free folk would've boiled him alive but letting me kill him-"

"The free folk? He even talks like a wildling now." Slynt snickered.

"Aye, I talk like a wildling." Jon answered, his voice raising with every word, "I ate with the wildlings. I climbed the Wall with the wildlings. I.."

Jon hesitated and remembered Aemon's advice, "I lay with a wildling girl."

Slynt almost looked triumphant, "You admit to breaking your vows then?"

Jon didn't answer, Aemon had not told him if could inform the rest of the Watch of the predicament he and Mormont had put him in. But Slynt seemed to take his silence as affirmation.

A small smirk formed on Slynt's face, "The law is the law. He must die."

"Jon Snow has broken no vows." Maester Aemon interrupted.

Jon held his breath, knowing quite well what would follow.

"He's admitted to laying with a woman," Thorne countered and shot Jon a disgusted look, "With a _wildling_."

"Jon Snow has still broken no vows, for he has not taken any."

"What is the old man talking about?" Slynt demanded.

"Jon Snow never took the vows a man of the Night's Watch takes." Maester Aemon said, "A decision came upon by myself and the lord commander. A decision kept a secret."

"The man's gone mad." Slynt said incredulously.

But Jon noticed Thorne watching him curiously and asked him, "Is what Maester Aemon said true, Lord Snow?" Jon nodded in response.

"What proof do you have to offer, Maester Aemon?"

Maester Aemon summoned Sam who brought a sealed scroll with him. Aemon's fingers fumbled to open it and he handed it over to Thorne, "One of the documentations regarding Jon Snow's arrangement signed by the lord commander and I."

Slynt snatched the parchment from Thorne and read it himself. Jon felt a small feeling of satisfaction when Slynt couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Then what about when Snow made his way to the weirwood? To take his vows with your steward."

Jon spoke up this time, "I didn't take my vows. Eddison Tollet and Denys Mallister are aware of this, they were the ones who accompanied us there."

Thorne shot Jon a dirty look, Thorne knew he was losing. With a scroll signed by the lord commander and witnesses to Jon not taking his vows were weakening his case of executing Jon for treating with the wildlings.

"Why wasn't he allowed to take his vows?" Thorne demanded of Aemon.

"Jon Snow is close to his father's family, particularly his brother-"

"A family of traitors." Slynt added snidely.

"The Wardens of the North nonetheless. Perhaps Jon Snow has not taken his vows but you have, Ser Janos. We do not take sides in the political conflicts of the south." Maester Aemon reminded him sternly.

Slynt scowled in response but kept his mouth shut. Maester Aemon continued, "The Watch can only expect help from the Starks. One of the only families that still value the Watch enough. Jon Snow can speak to his brother, Robb Stark. Ask him for aid, and we will need it with a hundred thousand wildlings marching to the Wall."

"He could've done that even if he was still in the Watch." Thorne argued.

"Was Benjen Stark able to? Being Ned Stark's brother? No. The Watch is not taken seriously enough. But when a man who is not even part of the Watch, fights for our cause. We perhaps have a chance at some help."

Thorne looked back at Jon and glared at him, "It seems we are in a predicament as to what to do with you, Lord Snow. It seems you have not taken any vows but still you treated with the enemy. You might have sold us out to those savages. You will be locked in quarters until a decision is made."

Jon let out the breath he had been holding and took his leave. Accompanied to his quarters by two brothers of the Watch. He was relieved that he was at least most probably not going to be executed.

_The Flames Of Winter_

Jon's temporary detention reminded him of the time he was confined to his quarters when he pulled a knife at Thorne. That night a wight has tried to kill the lord commander. That night Ghost has been with him too.

Jon looked at his direwolf that was starring back at him. Jon had been glad that Ghost had followed Sam and Gilly back to Wall instead of being imprisoned or killed by the mutineers at Craster's Keep. Being stripped of Longclaw at the moment, Ghost's presence gave him a sense of security.

Jon knew his options, either he would be ordered to leave Castle Black or Thorne and Slynt would have him executed. Jon did not know what he wanted. He certainly did not want to be executed but he knew of the threat that was coming but also he wanted to be with Robb and avenge their father. Get their sisters and home back. Jon thus found himself leaning towards Aemon's idea. Jon would go to Robb, help him win his war and enlist his aid against the White Walkers. He knew Aemon was right, only a united realm could defeat the Long Night. Jon was not sure if he was just trying reassure himself of taking the right decision.

Jon had fallen asleep when he was awaken by the sound of a key turning in a lock. Jon involuntarily tried to reach for Longclaw only to remember that it was taken from him. To his relief, Ghost was in an attack stance. When the door finally creaked open, Ghost was about to prance when Sam walked in holding a lamp.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jon asked urgently.

Sam looked nervous but determined, "Follow me Jon, fast. No time for questions."

Sam turned around and started leading the way, trying to make as little sound as possible. Jon followed with Ghost close behind. When they reached the courtyard, he found Ed and Maester Aemon waiting there with a readied horse.

Realization dawned upon Jon, they were smuggling him out of Castle Black. But he did not see the use, once word spread that he had abandoned the Watch the northerns would be forced to execute him.

Ed handed Jon a sack and Longclaw, "That has everything you'll need for a ride to the Riverlands."

Jon took it but looked uncertainly at Maester Aemon, "I can't leave. Not with what's coming."

Aemon shook his head and grabbed Jon's hand, "Ser Alliser and Janos Slynt see you a threat. They will try to execute you in spite of you not taking any vows. They're trying to rally the rest of brothers to their cause. And they're not failing, many do not trust you for your time with the wildlings and the fact that you had not taken any vows. It's time for you to leave Castle Black. Once you are gone, Ser Alliser can not do anything. As you are not a brother of the Night's Watch"

Aemon placed two scrolls in his hand, "One is proof that you have not taken your vows. The sealed one is a letter for Lord Howland Reed. On your way to your brother, deliver to this to Lord Reed at Greywater Watch. He is an old friend."

Jon didn't know how Aemon knew Howland Reed or what message he wanted to deliver to him. But Jon nodded, he knew that the Reeds could be trusted. Howland Reed had accompanied his father in his search for Lyanna Stark in Dorne.

"Jon Snow, this is also for Howland Reed." Aemon said motioning Sam to hand Jon a locked wooden chest.

"Ensure that he gets this." Aemon ordered, "Now go, before anyone wakes up."

Jon hesitated still not sure what to do but he embraced Ed and then Sam.

"Look after Sam, will ya Ed?"

Edd chuckled and nodded.

"Good bye, Sam. Take care of Gilly and Maester Aemon."

Sam smiled sadly, "Of course. Bye Jon."

Jon finally turned to Maester Aemon and felt an urge to ask why Aemon was doing all this. Like Mormont has mentioned, Jon suspected there was more to it but he knew the man would not tell him now.

"Until we see again then, Maester Aemon."

Maester Aemon smiled, "I pray that I will have the chance to, my boy."

Measter Aemon pulled Jon closer and whispered,"You must play their game. You must. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Kill the boy and let the man be born."

Jon starred at Aemon for a moment before pulling back. Jon mounted his horse, securing the sack and the chest on the horse. He nodded at Sam and Edd. Edd opened the gates and Jon glanced one last time at Castle Black feeling oddly emotional. Then Jon Snow composed himself and rode off into the dark with Ghost at his tail.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Been a bit busy. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow, fav and review. And thank you so much for the responses. The follows, favs and reviews. They mean the world to me!**


	6. The Crannogman

**Note: I'm introducing an OC in this chapter. **

**And also I've got a question for you readers and I'd love your opinion. Feel free to answer in the reviews section. **

**_Which pairing do you guys like best? _**

**Jon/Daenerys**

**Jon/Margaery **

**Jon/Sansa**

**P.S. I make no promises though ;)**

**Now here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!**

**One last thing there is a sword fight in this but I have never really written fight sequences before so I hope you guys will forgive me if it's horrible.**

The swamps of the Neck had a mysterious and eerie vibe to Jon. They continued to deceive him, his next step would look solid and safe but once taken he would feel himself sinking into the slushy mud. Every step Jon took was accompanied with a squeak and he was beginning to lose his mind trying to finding his and Ghost's way to Greywater Watch.

Jon had been riding for a few days when he had reached the Neck. He had kept to traveling through the woods rather than the roads with the Ironborn raiding the lands. It was when Jon reached the Neck did he realize he had no idea how to get to Howland Reed. Greywater Watch was rumored to be a castle that moved, not even ravens could find it. He had been wondering around the Neck for a day, growing more and more frustrated with the hours passing. Jon wanted to get to Robb as soon as possible.

Seemingly getting nowhere, Jon decided to rest. He picked a spot that looked trustworthy below a tree. He tied his horse to the tree and beaconed Ghost to stay close who still strayed away against Jon's orders. He pulled out his leather skin and gulped down the water, sat down on the mushy soil and leaned against the tree wiping the sweat off his brow. The swamps of the Neck were humid and certainly did not agree with Jon.

Jon rested his head on the tree's trunk and glanced at the sky. The canopies of the trees restricted his view but he could catch glimpses. Blue with a cloud here and there. It was refreshing sight after all the green Jon had seen in the Neck.

Jon's thoughts strayed to Ygritte. Her fire red hair and her equally fierce attitude. Thinking of her forced Jon to feel a pang of sadness, he missed her and the guilt was devouring him. He remembered the betrayed look she wore when he rode away, he remembered the mercy she had shown. Jon had spent enough time with Ygritte to understand that she had let him go. She may have shot him with a few arrows but he knew she had much better aim.

Jon's train of thoughts were interrupted by the slightest squeak, a noise Jon had grown overly familiar with in his day in the swamps. He was able unsheathe Longclaw just in time to get up and block a blow. The sound of steel clashing chased the birds away.

Jon retreated, assuming a defensive stance. Jon quickly assessed his surrounding and his opponent who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was short and hooded but Jon was able to catch a glimpse of brown hair.

The hooded figure studied Jon for a moment and then lunged at him and Jon easily parried the blow. Jon took his turn to attack and tried to cut through the man's defense but was thrown off. Jon played by his strength, a mix of offense and defense. He realised his pattern was working as he noticed his opponent was tiring and blows became sloppy. Jon pushed forward and started to gain the upper hand as his opponent started to restrict himself and exercise caution. The hooded man locked blades with Jon, though Jon was visibly stronger. Jon was caught off guard when he was kicked in the leg and almost lost his balance on the slippery mud. The man took his advantage and shouldered Jon, causing him to slip and fall into the mud.

Jon tried to get up but his opponent placed his foot on his wrist, preventing him from using Longclaw and pointed his sword at his heart.

"You're good." A highly feminine voice declared from under the hood.

Jon peered into the hood and was surprised when he realised that he had actually been fighting a woman.

"You would have beaten me had I not known the terrain better. I know how to use it to my advantage." The woman continued.

Jon struggled to free himself but realised his attempts were futile. He silently prayed that Ghost was somewhere nearby.

"Who are you?" Jon questioned as he analyzed his surroundings.

The woman glanced at him from under her hood, "I should be asking you that." Though she did remove her hood in the process.

The woman looked to be around Lady Catelyn's age, perhaps a few namedays younger. Her hair was dirty blonde and looked northern. She was short even for a women. She carried a serious demeanor but Jon could see humor hidden in her brown eyes.

Jon weighed his options, waiting for Ghost to return or to obey the woman who stood over him. Her clothing and accent seemed to be native to the land and Jon supposed that perhaps she could help him get to Greywater Watch. He had always been told that the crannogmen were loyal to the Starks.

"I am Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's son." Jon disclosed, "I carry a message for Lord Howland Reed."

The woman raised her eyebrows, "You do look like a Stark." She glanced at Longclaw's hilt, "And your hilt is a wolf. Did King Robb send you?"

Jon shook his head, "Maester Aemon of Castle Black did."

The woman looked surprised, "I never knew my brother was familiar with the Maester at Castle Black or anyone in the Night's Watch for that matter."

"Your brother?"

The woman smiled at Jon and chuckled, "I'm Yolande Reed. Howland is my elder brother."

Jon felt relief wash over him for a moment, at least Yolande would be able to take him to Greywater Watch. That is if she stopped stepping on his wrist.

Jon heard a growl from behind him and knew Ghost had finally come to his rescue and was most probably advancing on Yolande.

"Ghost, it's fine. She means no harm." Jon tried to reassure his direwolf. But then again, it really didn't look like that. Jon heard Ghost's continued advancing steps and glanced at Yolande who looked awed and terrified at the sight of the direwolf. Jon frantically motioned Yolande to let go of him and she obliged though a little reluctantly.

Jon got up and beaconed Ghost to come to him and ran his hand through Ghost's fur to reassure him that he was in no danger and turned back to Yolande Reed. She kept her distance from the wolf but glanced curiously at him.

"My lady, I was wondering if you could take me to Greywater Watch."

Yolande studied him for a moment then at Ghost and nodded. Jon untied his horse and grabbed the reins, following Yolande as she guided him through the marshes. Ghost followed at a small distance.

"How did you think you were going to get to Greywater Watch? It moves on a floating island." Yolande asked him.

Jon smiled sheepishly, "I didn't really think of that. It was only when I got to the Neck did I recall. A part of me always assumed it was a rumor."

"No, that rumor is true. Unlike others." She added bitterly.

Jon had heard a few rumors about the crannogmen, they were portrayed as savages by many and supposed that they were a people misunderstood much like the free folk.

"How do you find it then, if it moves?" Jon asked.

Yolande smiled, "The crannogmen never divulge thier secrets, Jon. We have our ways."

Yolande paved the way through the swamps, until they got to a boat on a small bank on the swampy river.

"You will have to keep your horse here. I'll have someone look after it." Yolande said.

Jon tied his horse to a tree nearby and helped Ghost get into the boat. He took the chest that the Maester Aemon gave him and placed it in as well. He climbed in himself followed by Yolande. It was a bit crowded in the boat with Ghost, but Jon made due with the space he had. Yolande grabbed the oars and starting rowing.

Jon couldn't make out the path they were taking, it was getting dark and everywhere looked the same to him. Dark and green. Yolande led the boat through narrow passages and seemed to know where she was going.

"So much green." Jon muttered under his breath.

Yolande let out a small laugh, "When you're in the Neck, green is all you'll see."

Jon turned to Yolande, she seemed like an unthreatening person and asked, "Why did you try to kill me earlier?"

"I wasn't necessarily trying to kill you. But I was able to put together that you are not from here. With Robb Stark south and the loss of Winterfell, we've been having more problems with the Freys than usual. I thought you might be one of their raiders. But I guess I could've asked you nicely who you were."

Jon silently agreed. Jon knew that the Reeds and Freys had always been in conflict about where the border of their lands lie.

After moments of silence, Yolande looked at Jon, "I'm sorry for all the losses your family has had recently."

Jon nodded and felt his throat tighten, he tried his best not to think of how his father was executed and of Bran and Rickon's burned bodies. Jon pretended to be engrossed in the sights around him to avoid talking about it.

The sun had started to set and soon Jon caught a glimpse of a grim castle on an island. It was made of dark stone and moss covered much of it's walls. Jon decided that the green moss gave the castle a mystical look. The castle itself was a formidable fortress, the walls were high and the towers higher. It was literally impregnable even without the moving island it floated on.

Yolande docked the boat on the island and led Jon and Ghost to Greywater Watch on foot. The sun was already down by the time they reached the castle gates. The guards saw Yolande and opened them. The castle looked bigger from inside the gates and Jon noticed that the castle was built in a manner reminiscent of southern architecture. The courtyard was lit with torches and men and women alike continued to go about their business.

Yolande walked up to a man who was talking a smith. He was tall and shared the same hair colour with Yolande. Jon noticed the lizard engraved on his tunic and deduced that this must be Lord Howland Reed. The man reminded Jon of his father.

"How did the hunt go, Yolande?" The man inquired, looking at Jon and his wolf questioningly.

"Well, brother. A Jon Snow should taste fine for dinner." Yolande answered grinning.

Jon glanced at Yolande from the corner of his eye and Yolande rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, "We're not cannibals, Jon."

Jon turned back to Lord Reed and was a bit unsettled by the way Howland Reed was looking at him. Lord Reed looked alarmed as he starred at Jon. Jon squirmed under his gaze.

Jon spoke up, "I'm Ned Stark's-"

"Son. I know." Lord Reed interrupted in a low voice.

Jon noticed Yolande look at them oddly.

"My lord, Maester Aemon sent me to deliver a message to you."

Lord Reed looked confused. "Of Castle Black. Maester Aemon of Castle Black." Jon offered a moment later.

Realization dawned upon Lord Reed, but he looked slightly uncomfortable and uncertain with the revelation. He nodded, "It must have been a long travel from the Wall. You may want to freshen yourself." Lord Reed pointed to Jon's muddy appearance. Jon almost heard Yolande smirk behind him.

Lord Reed turned to his sister, "Ready a guest room for Jon Snow." Yolande nodded in response. "And Jon, if you require anything do not hesitate to ask. We shall speak after dinner."

Jon bowed and followed Yolande in the castle as Ghost followed him. As he made his way, he could still feel Lord Reed's gaze on him.

_The Flames Of Winter_

Jon had dinner with the Reeds. He quite liked the Reeds. Howland Reed reminded him much of his father, their ideals and down to earth nature. Lord Reed treated him with courtesy that even unsettled Jon. Even the lords that came and visited Winterfell couldn't help treat him with a little disdain but Howland Reed showed none of that and treated him as if he was a trueborn son of his late liege lord. Lord Reed's wife, Jyana was kind too. Lady Yolande reminded him of Arya and Ygritte with her unladylike mannerisms.

Following dinner, Lord Reed called Jon to his solar. Jon retrieved the chest and letter from his room and went to meet with him. Lord Reed was seated behind his desk when he entered.

"Have a seat, Jon."

Jon placed the chest on Lord Reed's desk in front of him and had a seat. He took out the letter Maester Aemon gave him and handed it over to Lord Reed.

Lord Reed observed the crow seal and broke it. He read the letter in silence, his gaze occasionally shifting to Jon, making Jon slightly uncomfortable. As Lord Reed finished reading the scroll, his eyes shifted to the chest before him. Jon noticed a hint of amazement and awe in his eyes as he studied it. After Lord Reed recollected himself, he rolled the scroll and placed it in his drawer. He looked to be deliberating over whatever was in it.

The silence stretched over for a long time before Lord Reed returned his attention to Jon.

"I shall accompany you to meet King Robb in the Riverlands. Ravens find it hard to reach the castle so I don't know what his grace wishes me to do. I will take with me a few of my men, the rest will remain to protect the north from any attacks from the south. We begin riding tomorrow at noon."

Jon nodded, itching to ask Lord Reed what was in the letter but restrained himself, knowing it was none of his business. Lord Reed stood up and poured himself a horn of ale and then one for Jon. Lord Reed handed the beverage to Jon and retook his seat.

"We ride to war tomorrow, Jon. For now, revel in the peace we have."

Jon watched as Lord Reed drank from his horn and followed suit, Jon downed the ale, ignoring the burning in his throat. Lord Reed chuckled and poured Jon another one.

"I did the same thing with Ned before we rode to Dorne to find Lyanna." Lord Reed looked nostalgic as he recalled.

Jon's interest piqued, his father had always refused to talk about his aunt or trip to Dorne. Jon thought of asking if Lord Reed knew his mother since he had heard his mother was of Dorne. But he decided against it, he dreaded the answer, what if she was whore or what if Lord Reed didn't even know, then the identity of his mother would be lost forever. Gone to the grave along with his father. Instead,

"Did you know her? Aunt Lyanna?"

Lord Reed sipped his drink, "She was a fierce woman. Reminded me of my sister. They both did not like the life set out for them. Lyanna did not want to wed Robert Baratheon. While Yolande despised married life and I think she was slightly relieved when her husband died in Robert's Rebellion."

Lord Reed's gaze fell on Jon, "I owe my honor and perhaps my life to Lyanna. At the tourney of Harrenhal, a few squires bullied me, I was small for my age and couldn't defend myself. Lyanna came and chased them away and treated my wounds. Lyanna along with her brothers encouraged me to defend myself, I was hopeless at a lance and sword. So the next day, a knight with mismatched armour bits appeared. His shield emblazed with the image of a weirwood with a laughing red face. He challenged the knights whom the boys squired for and beat them. He demanded as his reward that knights teach their squires some honor. The knight of the Laughing Tree became quite popular among the smallfolk." Lord Reed chuckled and face darkened a little as he continued.

"Aerys was convinced that the knight was his enemy and demanded he be unmasked. But the knight disappeared before Aerys could get a grip on him. Later I found Lyanna trying to stuff away bits of armor."

Jon let out a laugh, his aunt sounded so much like Arya. Lord Reed smiled sadly at Jon's reaction,

"Lyanna Stark was a singular women. Kind and fierce. You would've liked her." Lord Reed said, looking at Jon intently.

A moment later, "No." He added softly, "You would've loved her."

**Author's Note: Another Chapter! Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the love. Don't forget to fav, follow and review.**


	7. The King In The North

**A/N: Wow. Thanks for your input everyone! I haven't comes decision yet and it might not be what all of you want but I hope whatever pick, I'll be able to do my best with it. Anyhow, thank you so much for all your feedback and reviews! They mean the world to me!! Thank you for the favorites and follows as well!! **

**I made a small change to Chapter 4, the ending dialogue. It's small but is still pretty relevant.**

**This is a kinda small chapter, I had planned on writing longer ones after reading the reviews but I sadly didn't get the time. I swear I'll try better next time.**

**I'm not keeping you guys any longer so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

The following morning, Jon started to prepare for his journey to the Riverlands. From what information Howland Reed could gather, Robb was traveling to Riverrun for Hoster Tully's funeral. If they were on track, Jon and his party should reach Riverrun only a little later than Robb's.

After an early lunch, Jon, Lord Reed and his men which consisted of about 100 set out on their journey.

"I pray for your safe return, brother." Yolande bid, embracing Lord Reed.

"I pray that you manage to keep Greywater Watch in one piece while I'm away. Being the Lady of it is no task that should be taken lightly." Howland half jested.

Yolande rolled her eyes and turned to Jon. "Pity that you're leaving so soon. I was just starting to like you, Jon." She teased, winking at him in the process.

Jon heard Lord Reed snort and he couldn't stop himself from blushing a bit.

"I didn't think you were that fond me, my lady."

Yolande chuckled, "You really don't think all that much do you?"

He let out a strangled laugh. Jon felt his heart clench, reminded so much of Ygritte. He managed a smile and prayed that it did not look pained.

"Nonetheless, Jon. I hope we meet again. Keep yourself alive for that." Yolande requested and clasped his hand in farewell.

Jon smiled at her, he had quite enjoyed Yolande's company she was a lot like Arya. He then moved on to bid farewell to Lord Reed's wife and thanked her profusely for her hospitality.

They left the island by boats and once in the mainland they travelled by horseback. The journey was uneventful. They avoided using the Crossing considering the Crannogmen's relationship with the Freys. Jon found it fascinating how the crannogmen navigated their way through the swamps. Everywhere looked the same, green and more green, but they still seemed to know where they were going. The trip through the Riverlands took six days, and a further two days to reach Riverrun.

Jon held his breath when Riverrun came into view. He had always been proud of Winterfell, tall and vast but when compared to the seat of House Tully, Winterfell seemed to pale in comparison. It was the first time Jon was seeing a southern castle and Jon couldn't help but imagine what the Red Keep might look like when compared to this already magnificent stronghold.

Lord Reed's party was greeted a fair distance from the castle by a small group of men, carrying a Stark banner. They were led by a gruff man, wearing armour that resembled the scales of a fish.

"Lord Reed, his grace was not expecting you."

"Blackfish." Lord Reed acknowledged, "Aye, but it's time the Neck did it's part for the North."

Jon gaped at the man, standing before him was the legendary Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish. He and Robb had grown up on the tales of him. Jon had always idolized the man.

"I also bring with me, Jon Snow, Lord Eddard's son."

The Blackfish's eyes whipped towards Jon and scrutinized him strictly. Jon fidgeted and suddenly reminded of his status, averted his eyes. He felt his stomach turn; since he had left Winterfell he had heeded Tyrion Lannister's advice but the way the Blackfish looked at him reminded him too much of Lady Catelyn.

"I thought the boy joined the Night's Watch." Blackfish said, glancing at Jon in distrust.

Jon was about to reply when Lord Reed came to his defense, "He did not. Though Jon is sent to meet King Robb by Maester Aemon of Castle Black."

Blackfish relented sparing him one more distrustful gaze, he turned his horse and Jon and the others followed close behind. Jon couldn't get rid of the uneasiness in his stomach. He had thought he would be excited to see Robb, now he wasn't so sure. He saw the way the Blackfish looked at him and it reminded him that now Robb was a king and Jon just a bastard. He was afraid that Robb might resent him for not joining his effort earlier.

When they entered the Castle grounds, gone was Jon's awe at the castle, replaced by anxiety and doubt. The Blackfish got off his horse and approached a pretty brunette. He whispered something to her and entered the castle. The brunette whipped around and smiled at them.

"Lord Howland Reed. Jon Snow. Welcome." Jon noticed that she had an accent that he assumed had to be foreign. "I'm Talisa Stark."

Jon starred at the woman before him and slowly dismounted his horse as did Lord Reed. Jon and Lord Reed had heard rumors of Robb's marriage to a foreigner and in the process breaking an oath to Walder Frey. Talisa was beautiful and had a kind smile with a little fire in her eyes. She was dressed in a simple blue gown and cloak.

Lord Reed bowed, "My Queen." Jon followed suit. Talisa looked uncomfortable, perhaps unused to her new status but kept her smile.

"Robb will be glad to see you. Follow me, if you will." She turned and Lord Reed and Jon followed behind her.

She led them through the castle until they reached a hall, Talisa entered and beaconed Jon and Lord Reed to do so too. Jon braced himself for the encounter to come and entered behind Lord Reed. The room was decorated in a plain manner, consisting merely of a long table and chairs surrounding it. A map of Westeros was spread across it. But Jon did not spare a second glance at the decor, he was overwhelmed by the sight of the occupants within.

The Blackfish stood at the edge of the room observing Jon and Lord Reed. A young man who had the characteristic Tully hair watched him curiously, Jon assumed that he must be Edmure Tully, Lady Catelyn's brother. Lady Catelyn herself was looking at him the way she always did, with utter disdain, Jon even noticed a hint of anger, he forced himself not to flinch and wrenched his eyes from her angry stare. Finally, Jon's eyes fell on the man whom Talisa stood beside, his brother. Robb looked the same in appearance but Jon could see the ghosts of the war he was fighting lingering in his eyes. Robb starred at Jon, his expression a mix of surprise and relief, sorrow and happiness. Talisa placed a hand on Robb's arm and Robb reluctantly turned his attention to Lord Reed but Jon noticed that Robb was glancing at him through the corners of eyes.

"Lord Howland Reed, welcome to Riverrun."

Lord Reed pulled out his sword and knelt, "Your grace."

"Stand, my lord." Robb commanded and Lord Reed rose.

Jon watched his half brother with interest, Robb carried himself regally as though he had been born for the role of king. Jon felt highly insignificant among everyone in the room.

"Lord Reed, what can I do for you?"

"More like what can I do for you, my king." Lord Reed rephrased.

Robb studied the Lord of the Neck for a moment before he spoke up, "Your arrival comes at a most opportune time, we need all the support we can muster in this war, Lord Reed."

"I am at your service." Lord Reed swore, "But I request that you excuse me, your grace, the travel from the Neck was long and tedious."

Robb smiled in understanding, "Of course, my lord. We shall discuss strategy later. A room will be prepared for you immediately."

Lord Reed bowed and headed out of the room, smiling encouragingly at Jon on his way. Jon turned to Robb who was silently watching him as he just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. Robb slowly approached him. Jon reached for Longclaw and was about to kneel before his brother when Robb embraced him so fiercely, Jon was caught off guard. Jon slowly returned the embrace, overcome with emotion, his vision blurred.

Robb pulled back and clasped Jon's shoulder, Jon noticed his eyes were wet as well but he was grinning, "Jon. Thank the gods, you're alive."

Jon smiled, "You too, your gra-"

"Robb. I'm still Robb." Robb muttered softly, cutting Jon off in mid sentence.

Jon smiled with relief, "I was hoping so."

***GOT***

Jon stood on the balcony, observing the activity of the men below. Jon could hear the clanging of swords against each other and the loud laughter, the Northerns and Riverlanders alike clearly enjoying the small break from the war. Jon glanced at Robb who stood beside him, Robb's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he looked on in the distance.

"I've won every battle," Robb broke the silence, "But I'm losing this war."

"The war is far from over, Robb."

Robb smiled sadly, "I'm not a king who is blind to his own vices. I married for love, breaking a vow to a potential powerful ally. I trusted the wrong man." Robb clenched his fist, as he thought of Theon.

Jon looked away, trusting Theon was a fatal mistake. Even Jon could've seen that. He never trusted the Ironborn but perhaps Jon was a little biased when it came to Theon. Theon had always been condescending towards Jon.

Robb went on, "Bran and Rickon feared dead. No word of Arya. Sansa trapped in Kingslanding. I lost the North and the Riverlands are ablaze. My own mother lost me the Kingslayer. The lords are getting restless. How much longer do you think these men will follow me?" He said as he pointed to the men below.

"It's not the end yet." Jon offered, trying to console his brother.

Robb shook his head, "There likely is no end. Even if I win this war, a greater war is brewing beyond the Wall from what you've told me. The fighting never ends."

Robb ran a hand through his hair with frustration, "You would've been better at this."

Jon let out a laugh, "Me? I think the crown is really doing some damage to your head. I'm just the bastard of Winterfell."

Robb laughed, "Gods Jon, I think the Wall nailed some humor into you." He then continued seriously, "Not a bastard, my heir. I have been considering it for a while even before you came. With Bran and Rickon dead, Sansa is my heir but I fear the Lannisters might use her to get the North. I plan to legitimize you, Jon. Make you a Stark and my heir, until I have a son."

Jon starred at Robb in surprise, overwhelmed with emotion, he stuttered, "Thank you, Robb. But I don't know about that. Me?"

Robb nodded, "I know you will do the role justice if it comes to that."

"I pray it never will. Your mother would not approve at all."

"My mother doesn't get a say in it." Robb declared fiercely.

Jon stood dumbfounded at what Robb had just said, he wanted to be a Stark but never did he want to be king. They fell back in to silence, the two of them preoccupied with their thoughts.

They were interrupted by the Blackfish throwing the door open, followed by Lord Edmure, Lady Catelyn and Talisa. The latter two looked to have been just woken up from their sleep. They all wore grim looks.

The Blackfish glanced momentarily at Jon before bowing to Robb, "Your grace, we seem to have a situation with the Karstarks."

***GoT***

Jon stood in the shadows as he starred at the bodies of the two Lannister boys around the same age as Bran. Wilem and Martyn were their names according to Talisa. She had tended to their wounds , Jon looked at her and noticed her lips were trembling as she glanced the bodies. Jon was startled when Robb shouted at Lord Karstark,

"They were boys!"

Jon has watched the exchange between Robb and the Lord of Karhold, he watched as Rickard Karstark shot barbs at both Robb and Lady Catelyn. He observed that Robb was on the verge of losing his temper as well. When the Blackfish escorted the Karstarks to their cells, Robb was bombarded by his uncle, Lady Stark and even Talisa, pleading with him not to execute Lord Karstark.

_You must play their game. _

Jon remembered the advice Maester Aemon had offered him before he left Castle Black. He didn't understand what it truly meant, but he did understand to stay alive in the politics of Westeros one had to play clever. From what he had heard his father failed to and that cost him his head. Jon could see why they didn't want Robb to execute Lord Karstark. Robb would lose a sizable amount of men in his army, he would lose another ally. But Robb wouldn't listen to what Lady and Catelyn and the rest were telling him.

"Listen to them, Robb." Jon broke in quietly. He was met with startled glances, likely haven forgot he was even there.

Jon stepped out of the dark and into the dim light. Robb looked at Jon incredulously.

"You would have me let a man who killed two innocent children live."

"We are at war, Robb. Do as Lord Tully said, keep Lord Karstark in a cell, ensuring the loyalty of his men."

"Justice must be served." Robb argues through clenched his teeth.

"After the war. Don't make the same mistakes father did, Robb. Honor is an admirable quality but it has no place in the game. You must play if you're to win this war." Jon didn't even know the words coming out of his mouth, for most of his life he had aspired to be like his lord father but now he was telling Robb to forsake the quality his father had treasured.

Robb starred at Jon with hard eyes before he sat back in his chair. He took a moment to recollect himself and turned to Lord Edmure, "Keep Lord Karstark in a cell, follow through the rest of my orders and tell the Karstark men that their loyalty decides the fate of their lord. Lord Karstark's trial will be held after the war."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh in collective relief, Jon clapped Robb on the shoulder in gratitude and made his way out of room. Lady Talisa and Lord Edmure offered him small smiles of thanks for convincing Robb, Lady Stark even nodded at him, surprising Jon.

**A/N: Don't forget to follow, fav and review!! The next chapter is where the story really really starts ;) ! (I know I've been saying that for a while lol)**


	8. The Wooden Chest

**A/N: _SORRY ABOUT THE UPLOADING AND THEN DELETING. Just facing some technical difficulties. For some reason this chapter isn't uploading on the website, both mobile and desktop._**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really hope I don't disappoint in this story. I'm grateful for all the favs and follows as well, I never thought this story would be received so positively. AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE NEW EPISODE?**

**A shout out to Visalya, whose first fanfiction ever read is The Flames Of Winter. I couldn't feel more honored and hope it's given you a good impression of us fanfiction writers.**

**A little bit of promotion here as well ;) I wrote a BBC Sherlock one-shot so Sherlock fans check it out and give it all your love. It's called Babysitting.**

**So to make up for that promotion, I'm giving you this chapter and it's the one. ;) ENJOY! **

* * *

Jon hurried past the corridors aware that he was late for the war council meeting, he had been caught up in taking Ghost and Greywind for a run. The direwolves were being kept in kennels as they made the men nervous, so Jon had thought it would be a good idea to let them enjoy some fresh air. He barged into the room where the meeting was taking place. Most the lords were gathered around the table, Robb was bent over a map of Westeros. All eyes turned to Jon when intruded rather loudly, Jon murmured an apology and Robb motioned him to join them at his right. Robb had been insisting Jon take his place as his heir, seating Jon to the right of him and always valuing his opinions.

But Jon kept a low profile at Riverrun, observing from afar. He avoided almost everyone with the exception of Robb, Lord Reed and occasionally Talisa as well. Robb insisted that Jon take part in his war councils, Jon would offer an idea here and there but could always feel Lady Stark's burning glare on him. Robb had heeded Jon's advice and did not execute Lord Karstark. The Karstark men were not happy but they did not abandon Robb, Jon kept a close eye on them nonetheless.

Once Jon joined them Robb went back to studying the map laid out in front of him, "We can't sit at Riverrun any longer. The majority of the Lannister forces are stationed at Kingslanding."

He rounded the table and pointed to the Westerlands, "Tywin Lannister has kept Casterly Rock relatively unguarded. We have the men to press an attack. We can starve the Lannisters out."

The lords clamored in agreement, Robb continued, "We'll leave a sizable amount of men to keep Riverrun." He rounded the table once again, "On the other hand, with Lord Reed's support we shall continue our campaign to resecure the North. The Boltons have already taken back Winterfell, but Ironborn still occupy many other strongholds. Lord Reed will handle that."

Jon glanced at Lord Reed, who was listening to Robb attentively. The lords, Northern and Riverlanders alike, seemed to like Robb's plan and did not raise any objections.

Robb dismissed the lords, ordering them to start preparing their men. Lord Reed stood back and once all the other lords had cleared out he shut the door behind them, "Your grace, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you, Lady Stark and Jon?"

Robb glanced at Jon and nodded, "I have things to attend to now. But after supper, you may come to my solar, Lord Reed. I shall inform my mother." Lord Reed bowed in thanks and walked out through the door the other lords had exited. Jon did not miss the way Lord Reed glanced at him as he left.

* * *

During meals Robb had Jon seated to his right again positioning Jon as his heir, much to Catelyn's agitation. Catelyn was seated much farther done the table as a result of her treason of letting go Ser Jaime Lannister. Catelyn has been in poor spirits since Jon's arrival at Riverrun and was constantly butting heads with Robb because of him. She picked at her food, she barely ate after Theon took Winterfell. She had learned to expect the worst when it came to the her family's fate. Her hope that Bran and Rickon were alive was waning.

Not many tried to make conversation with Catelyn and for her part she didn't either. She watched as the lords celebrated one of their last nights at Riverrun before they rode back to the war. The GreatJon was enjoying himself, drowning himself in ale, Rosie Bolton was sipping a glass of wine, his cold, calculating eyes sweeping across the hall. Catelyn's eyes fell on Lord Reed, he was eating his supper quietly, not making much conversation with the others. Catelyn figured that since he barely left the Neck, he most probably was not familiar with any of the lords. Robb had informed her that Lord Reed requested a meeting after their meal.

As the night dragged on, Catelyn got more restless she just wanted to return to her room. Relief coursed through her body when the lords decided to call it a night and started to hobble back to their quarters. Catelyn got up at the same time Robb and Jon did. Robb pressed a kiss on Talisa's forehead and glanced at Catelyn, silently requesting her to follow him. Catelyn dismissed her guards and she discreetly followed Robb to his solar. When she entered, Robb and Jon were already seated around a table.

Catelyn ignored Jon Snow's presence and took the seat across Robb. She folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently for Howland Reed. The wait was uncomfortable, Catelyn refused to even look at Jon Snow and Jon did his best to look invisible, Robb squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Lord Reed came a few moments carrying a chest.

"Your grace." He greeted, "My Lady. Jon."

He carefully placed the chest on the table and faced them, "I have reason to believe Bran and Rickon escaped Winterfell and are still alive." Lord Reed began without preamble.

Catelyn starred at Lord Reed in shock, she wasn't sure if she could believe him, it was too good to be true and lately good things hardly happened to her family. "How?" She managed to ask.

Lord Reed smiled at her sympathy, "Do you believe in greenseers?"

Catelyn had heard of greenseers in the stories Old Nan told her children. She shook her head, "Of course not." She could feel her voice trembling.

Lord Reed turned to Jon who shrugged, "I've seen much worse beyond the Wall. I'd believe almost anything now."

"Jon has seen wargs, greenseers aren't exactly a far stretch from there." Robb said. Catelyn glanced at Jon, wondering if the boy could possibly be telling the truth.

She turned her attention back to Lord Reed, "What does a greenseer have to do with Bran and Rickon?"

"My son, Jojen is a greenseer."

Catelyn was taken aback, "He has visions?"

"Yes. I believe he saw Bran and Rickon in one such vision. He and my daughter, Meera have set off to search for them."

"Where could they be then?" Robb asked.

"Perhaps at the Wall. They likely believe Jon is still there."

Jon spoke up immediately, "I'll send a raven to Castle Black."

"And I'll have my most trusted men ride to the Wall." Robb added.

Catelyn nodded in agreement, "But how could've they escaped? Bran cannot walk and Rickon is just a child."

"Rumors I was able to collect are that they escaped with a wildling woman and Hodor along with their wolves. Those rumors though ended with the Ironborn burning them alive."

Catelyn looked away, the tears threatening to fall. Lord Reed continued, "But as I said I have reason to believe they are alive." Catelyn glanced at Robb, who look relieved, he offered Catelyn reassuring smile.

Catelyn managed a small smile, "Thank you for telling us this, Lord Reed. And I must thank your children as well."

Robb nodded, "Thank you, my Lord."

Lord Reed bowed. Catelyn was about to get up, she needed to visit the sept, if what Lord Reed said was true, her prayers were answered.

"My lady, I'm not done." Lord Reed stopped her.

Catelyn sat back down, she watched as Lord Reed took a deep breath and faced them once more. Catelyn could see beads of sweat on his forehead, she started to worry about what he had to say. She noticed that Lord Reed kept glancing at Jon.

"What has Ned told you of what conspired in Dorne?"

"What does it matter anymore?" Catelyn asked. In hindsight, she realised things never went very well for the Starks when they took part in southern affairs.

"It matters, I promise you." Lord Reed reassured.

"He's said very little. Ned has always been tight lipped about it. All I know is you and he fought the Kingsguard and won. You found Lyanna dead. That's all." The one time Catelyn had mentioned Dorne to Ned was to ask about Jon Snow's mother. Ned had not been receptive towards her inqueries, she had never seen Ned act so cold towards here.

Robb and Jon nodded in agreement to Catelyn's answer, that was all anyone in Winterfell knew.

"I always wondered why no one asked more questions about what happened? Like why were three Kingsguard guarding the Tower of Joy? What did Ned find in the Tower of Joy? How did Lyanna really die?"

Robb was the one who answered, "Aunt Lyanna died of a fever."

"She died in a pool of blood. She was not dead when we arrived but those were her last moments. What fever could have killed a perfectly healthy young woman?"

"Lord Stark never said." Jon answered for Robb.

Catelyn was intrigued to be honest, what had happened in Dorne? "The kingsguard were surely there to guard Lyanna."

"While their prince rode to the Trident with only Barristan Selmy, Aerys was a mad man but he was king, and he was left with only Jaime Lannister. They remained there, even after both of them died, Though the apparent heir was sailing across the Narrow Sea. Why would the kingsguards stand guard for a dying woman who was supposedly a plaything for Prince Rheagar?"

"Guarding something else then?" Jon offered.

A bittersweet smile appeared on Lord Reed's face, "Something? Or someone?"

Someone. Catelyn eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated, but who else had even been in the so called Tower of Joy? Someone that The Kingsguard felt the need of protecting?

_She died in a pool of blood. Three Kingsguard. Someone. Apparent heir_

Catelyn's mind went to her mother's deathbed, her mother had died giving birth to Edmure. She recalled the blood surrounding her mother. Catelyn's eyes widen slowly, Lyanna didn't die of some fever. She died in childbirth. The time period fit as well. The kingsguard were protecting the true heir, Rheagar's heir. But the child, what happened to the child?

_He is my blood._ Ned's voice echoed through Catelyn's mind.

Catelyn gasped, it all made sense now. She peered at Lord Reed, looking for confirmation and the look in his eyes as he gazed back at Catelyn was all the confirmation she needed.

Catelyn's gaze slowly fell on the boy in question, she just starred at him. This boy was Lyanna's son, Lyanna and Rheagar's son. Ned had been lying all along.

"You." She whispered in awe.

Jon looked at Catelyn and Lord Reed in confusion, of course he would never guess that he was actually a prince's son. Catelyn glanced at Robb and could see that the truth was slowly dawning upon him when he noticed where her gaze was.

Lord Howland smiled softly at Jon, "You. The Kingsguard were protecting you. You never were Eddard Stark's son, Jon. You're the son of Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen. Ned had to lie to keep you safe. Robert would've killed you had he known."

Catelyn remembered Ned once telling her how Robert happily received the bodies of little Rheanys and Aegon.

Jon gaped at Lord Reed, finding it too hard to register what he had just said. Catelyn watched as Jon as he accepted the truth, there was shock written on his face, followed by anger and disgust. He looked as though he wanted to ask a thousand questions but Catelyn asked the one she knew Jon wanted to ask the most.

"Did they love each other?" Was Jon a product of rape?

Lord Reed nodded, "I believe so. Honestly who could really spirit away a woman as fierce as Lyanna Stark. I know for a fact that they were married."

"Or else the Kingsguard wouldn't be there." Robb put in.

"We were able to find a document detailing their marriage in the Tower." Lord Reed took out a parchment from his coat and handed it over to Catelyn, "I was keeping it safe all this time. It was risky for Ned to keep it at Winterfell."

Catelyn's eyes swept the parchment and her eyes fell on the signs at the bottom, both Rheagar's and Lyanna's. Catelyn gazed at Jon who didn't even glance at the parchment, he was glaring at the table.

"That makes Jon a trueborn Targaryen. That makes Jon the heir to the Iron Throne. He's has better claim than even Daenerys Targaryen." Robb said in awe as he starred at his cousin.

"Lyanna named you Aegon. Aegon Targaryen." Lord Reed told Jon quietly.

That seemed to be the last straw for Jon, he kicked back his chair and abruptly got up and stalked out of the room without a word.

"Jon!" Robb followed suit and was about to go after him when Catelyn stopped him, "Give him some time."

Robb looked torn but nodded, Jon needed some time alone. Catelyn turned back to Lord Reed, "What is in the chest then?"

Lord Reed opened it to reveal a sword. A Valriyian steel sword. Catelyn studied it, she was never well versed in swords. Robb did the work for her.

"That's Dark Sister." Robb gasped, he leaned over to touch it.

Catelyn starred at the sword in shock. "It was at the Wall all along. Brynden Rivers entrusted it to his kin before he went beyond the Wall. It was with Maester Aemon." Lord Reed explained.

Catelyn sat back in her chair. This was too much she could take in.

Bran and Rickon alive. Jon was Lyanna's and Rheagar's. He was a Targaryen. He was heir to the Iron Throne. Ned had lied. Ned had let Catelyn go through all that humiliation and pain, he had let her be so horrible to the boy.

Catelyn felt so much. She felt relief, her boys were alive and Ned had never cheated her. She felt the guilt, she had been terrible to the boy. She felt anger, she had been lied to by her own husband. And of course she was awed, the bastard of Winterfell turned out to be the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

* * *

**A/N: So the big reveal. I wrote it in Catelyn's perspective because I really couldn't imagine what Jon must have really felt when he found out, I mean he just found out his life was a lie. I hoped you liked it. In the next chapter, we enter Jon's mind and a favorite character of ours makes an appearance. So until next time. Subscribe and Review in the meanwhile.**


	9. Brothers

**A/N: **

**_So I'm looking for a beta reader who is willing to go through my previous chapters and help me out with the chapters to come. So PM me if you're willing to give me a hand._**

**And thanks for all the reviews! You guys just make my days! So I kept Jon's birthname as Aegon (personally I didn't agree with it either, just wasn't right for a number of reasons) because it's canon. So everyone is asking if the Red Wedding is going to happen, well we'll just have to wait and see. ;) And about the pairing I've more or less made my decision but again you'll have to wait and see!**

**_Without further delay, here is the next chapter!_**

* * *

As long as Jon could remember he had always wanted a name. Not just any name, he had wanted to be a Stark like his half-siblings. He had not wanted to be known as the single stain on Lord Eddard Stark's honor. Everyday Jon had hoped his father would bestow upon him the name Stark but everyday that hope dwindled. Tonight Jon learned he was no bastard and he had had a name, always did.

_Aegon Targaryen_

Jon lunged at the tree in front of him, sweat trickling down his face, a tear or two in the mix as well. His whole life was lie. His father wasn't Ned Stark, the man had lied and let Jon suffer everything that came with being a bastard. His parents were Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen and they were long dead. Only one thing Jon could remember ever wanting perhaps even more than being a Stark had been a mother. He had always hoped that his mother was still alive and would one day turn up at Winterfell to see him. But she was dead, died giving birth to him. Jon recalled what Lord Reed had told him of his mother and wanted nothing more than see her at least once.

Jon struck the tree again with Longclaw in grief. Then there was his father, _Rheagar Targaryen. _Jon had thought the man a rapist all his life. Jon struck the tree once more, his _uncle _had let Jon hate his own father without even knowing it. He couldn't even recall hearing anything good about the silver haired prince but if his mother had fallen in love with him, he couldn't have possibly been that bad. Or at least that's what he told himself. Jon sheathed Longclaw and collapsed below the tree. He glared at the dirt, angry and confused. The anger being directed at his uncle, he understood that his uncle kept the truth to protect him but that did not make him feel any less betrayed.

_You know nothing, Jon Snow. _

He really did know nothing. He hadn't even known his name. Tears started flowing freely down his cheeks, now he was openly sobbing. Jon didn't know how long he sat like that but the next thing he knew something cold was pressed against his forehead. Jon looked up to see Ghost's red eyes watching him. He ran his fingers through Ghost's fur absentmindedly, his mind still preoccupied. There was something comforting about Ghost's presence, it helped Jon calm himself.

Jon heard movement behind Ghost and clutched Longclaw. He swiftly rose to find Robb watching him with Grey Wind by his side. Jon quickly cleared his throat, "You shouldn't be out here, Robb." Jon had wondered out of Riverrun in his anger and was in the middle of a forest. It was not safe especially for Robb.

Robb shrugged, "I'm here to check on you, brother."

Jon let out a bitter laugh in response, "It seems I'm not actually your brother." Jon felt something impact with his jaw and he stumbled backwards. His hand flew to his mouth, he touched his lip and noticed blood on the tip of his finger. Jon looked up at Robb in shock who was in turn glaring at him, while nursing his fist. Jon glanced at Grey Wind who was baring his teeth at him. Jon noticed that Ghost was silently watching the exchange, it almost seemed as if he approved of Robb's action.

"Say that again." Robb threatened fiercely, "You're my brother. As you are Arya's and Bran's, Rickon's and even Sansa's. I don't care who your parents are. You're Stark, always have been."

Jon ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "You don't understand."

Robb's eyes soften, "You're right. I don't." He took a step closer to Jon, "But I stand by my words. You are a Stark and if you ever doubt that take a look at Ghost, your _direwolf." _He said fiercely. Robb held Jon's gaze for a moment longer and turned on his heel.

Jon watched as Robb made his way back to Riverrun. He wasn't sure who he was anymore but at least he could be sure that Robb was still his brother.

* * *

The following morning Jon kept to himself, he was relieved that Robb didn't care who his parents were but Jon did care. The revelation was still too much for him to take in.

Jon had so many questions about his parents but those who could have answered them were all dead. Then there was the fact that he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne (not that he was considering taking it back) but Jon tried not to think about that. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, frankly he didn't want to be king. Yes, Jon had at times wanted to be Lord of Winterfell but the King of Westeros was a whole different thing. The throne should have been his half brother's and the fact that Jon had it because of his parents' mistakes didn't sit well with him. Though a small part of him wanted to see what everyone thought if they found out, he had been looked down his whole life but that wasn't motivation enough.

Jon has been sitting in the godswood, starring at the sad faced weirwood tree with Ghost perched beside him when Lord Reed came to him. Jon watched as Lord Reed sat on a rock across from him, he waited for the crannogman to say something but Lord Reed just sat in silence looking at the weirwood.

"How are you, Jon?"

Jon looked up at Lord Reed who was observing him. Jon shrugged, "Not bad, my lord."

Lord Reed raised an eyebrow at Jon, "Honestly?" Jon didn't say anything and that was an answer enough for Lord Reed.

"I didn't mean to drop the truth on you like this."

Jon nodded and turned back to the weirwood, "Do you think they knew?" Jon asked a few moments later, "That their love would tear the realm apart? Condemn thousands to death?"

Lord Reed followed Jon's gaze and glanced sadly at the heart tree, "I won't pretend that I know what was going on in Prince Rheagar's and Lady Lyanna's heads but love blinds. Perhaps even a war could have been avoided inspite of their actions, but the realm was already so fragile." Jon remembered Maester Aemon's words. _Love is the death of duty. _"It wasn't your fault, Jon."

Jon looked up at Lord Reed who was watching Jon intently. "Who really am I?"

Lord Reed smiled softly at Jon, "You are who you want to be. You can stay Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard and no one would know any better. Or you can embrace your true identity, be Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen." Lord Reed leaned forward, "You can let history run its course without you or you can take back your family's throne, rule as King Aegon, protect this wretched realm from all threats, within and without. Be the king this realm so desperately needs."

Lord Reed stood up and Jon followed suit. " You'd be surprised of how much support you'd find. It's your choice, Jon. This secret is yours now. " He clasped Jon's hand, "I leave for Greywater Watch first thing tomorrow. I wanted to say goodbye and wish you fortune."

Jon nodded, "Thank you for everything. For telling me."

Lord Reed chuckled, "You can thank Maester Aemon for that." Jon had suspected that the Maester had known and that's why he hadn't allowed Jon to take his vows. Lord Reed smiled at Jon one last time and walked back to the castle.

Jon noticed a Stark soldier approach him, "King Robb requests your presence. Immediately." The soldier did not say why, Jon feared that it might have to do with their conversation the day before. Jon wasn't prepared for that just yet. But the request seemed more urgent than that.

"I'll be there at once." Jon hurried back to the castle with Ghost at his tail, pushing his worries and doubts to the back of his head for now.

* * *

Arya had never been to Riverrun despite it being her mother's childhood home. After months of travel, she had finally made it and that was making Arya nervous. She and the Hound were disguised as farmers, delivering their harvest to the castle. She watched silently as the Hound secured them passage through the gate and into the granaries. Once they were in the Hound and she quickly sneaked out of the granaries.

"You're hood fell off." Arya whispered urgently at the Hound. He grunted in response and put his hood back on. They were able to find an entrance not heavily guarded, the Hound knocked out the only guard. They didn't run into anyone as they maneuvered through the castle, Arya's heart was pounding as they made each turn. They tried to get a sense of direction, they needed to find Robb or Arya's mother, Arya trusted no one else and neither did the Hound.

"How the fuck do we find your brother?" The Hound asked as he glanced around. Arya heard steps approaching and she and the Hound shared a look. They quickly scrambled to the direction they thought was opposite to the approaching steps, trying to make as little noise as they could. They made the nearest turn to find themselves face to face with a gruff old man.

Arya and the Hound froze and the man eyed them suspiciously. The man wore the characteristic Tully armor and Arya racked her brains to remember who he could be.

"Sandor Clegane." The man said in surprise when he recognized the Hound and slowly unsheathed his sword, he seemed to not have noticed Arya. Arya cursed inwardly when she noticed that the Hound's hood had fallen off again. The Hound had his sword in hand as well now.

"Blackfish." The Hound growled. Arya's eyes widen in realization. She decided to act quickly before things escalated into a fight. She stepped out from behind the Hound.

"You're Brynden Tully." Arya said.

"Yes, I am." The Blackfish said in confusion, glancing at Arya but not letting his guard down.

"We'd like an audience with King Robb."

"I'm inclined to refuse your request, girl. I'm not letting the Lannisters' favorite dog around his Grace."

The Hound took a step forward but the Blackfish continued to stand his ground. Arya hurried to stand between them.

"It wasn't a request." The Hound growled.

"I said I want to see my brother." Arya said again, this time more boldly. The Blackfish's eyes widened, this time caught off guard. He looked between the Hound and Arya. He studied Arya and then took a step closer causing the Hound to raise his sword threateningly.

The Blackfish ignored him, "Arya Stark?" Arya nodded, the Blackfish glanced at the Hound again and back at Arya suspiciously. "How can I trust that you really are Arya Stark, girl?"

"Take me to my brother, I'm sure he can tell you." The Blackfish starred at Arya until he conceded.

"Come with me." Arya and the Hound were about to follow him when the Blackfish blocked the Hound's path and held out his hand, pointing at the Hound's sword. The Hound rolled his eyes but obliged. The Blackfish led them to a hall and asked them to wait while he fetched Robb and Catelyn. Arya's heart was pounding so loud that she was sure that the Hound could hear it. She glanced at him, he was lodging on a chair. She wasn't sure what he was going to do after he returned her to her brother. Most probably take the money and leave, Arya wasn't sure how she felt about that, a part of her wanted him to stay and another still hated him for what he done to Micah.

After what seemed forever for Arya the door the Blackfish had exited opened with him entering followed by her mother. Catelyn took one glance at Arya and gasped.

The next thing Arya knew she and her mother were sobbing into each other's shoulders. Arya felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Robb looking at her in relief, his eyes filled with tears. She quickly retrieved one of her hands from around her mother and pulled Robb into the embrace.

Slowly they pulled out of the embrace and Arya took a look at her mother and brother and they seemed to be doing the same. Arya couldn't meet their eyes, looking down she said quietly, "I couldn't save Sansa or father. I'm sorry." Tears continued to leak down her cheeks.

Catelyn wiped away Arya's tears, "Arya, sweetheart. It's not your fault. It's a miracle that you were able to escape in the first place." Robb nodded in agreement and hugged her again.

Arya looked around the room from over Robb's shoulder. The Blackfish and the Hound were still there and so was her Uncle Edmure. Arya's eyes fell towards the corner of room.

"Jon." She gasped when she recognized him. He was standing there watching her with a smile, beside him was Ghost who had grown so big. She quickly disentangled herself from Robb and launched herself at Jon. She had missed her half brother the most.

"How did you get here?" Jon asked in disbelief.

"How come you're not at the Wall?" Arya shout back at him.

Jon chuckled as he let go of Arya, "It's a bit of long story."

Arya smiled back at him, cursing the tears that were pouring down her face again. "So is mine."

Jon glanced down at Arya's waist where Needle* was. "You still have it."

"I wouldn't be here without it." Jon's smile wavered at that but Arya chose to ignore it. She didn't know what her family would think of her if they found out that she had killed. She decided she would worry about that later, she was finally among family. She was finally _home_.

* * *

Jon watched as Arya took in all that he had said. Once Arya had arrived and cleaned herself up, she had spent her time between Jon and Lady Catelyn. Robb was busy and they had decided to keep Arya's arrival a secret for now or else it was likely Walder Frey may hear of it and demand that Robb honor his vow by wedding her to one of his sons. Arya regaled her story to Jon and Jon had did the same. He had left nothing out including the truth about his parents.

Arya and Jon had always been honest with each other and Jon figured that he would have to tell her eventually. Arya had not interrupted Jon as he told her.

Finally she managed to say, "You have Dark Sister?" That had not been the first question that Jon had expected but he nodded nonetheless. Arya's eyes widened, "Where?" She breathed in disbelief.

Jon looked at Arya weirdly before he took the chest that Lord Reed had given him from under his bed. He unlocked it and showed Arya. Arya gasped when her eyes fell upon it and she carefully ran her fingers over the blade in awe.

Jon waited expectantly but Arya didn't even spare him a glance, "You know I just told you that I'm not your brother."

Arya's eyes whipped towards Jon and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you want me to punch you too?" And she went back to gushing over the ancient Targaryen heirloom. Jon couldn't stop himself from smiling as Arya pointed out every small detail in the sword. Watching Arya made Jon wonder for not the first time that day, what his mother, Lyanna Stark had really been like.

* * *

**A_/N: * : So I think in the show Arya got needle back on her way to the Vale but in this I'm making it before they reached Riverrun._**

**_Hoped you liked the chapter, kind of rushed to get it down._**

**_As always don't forget to subscribe and review. See you next time!_**


	10. The Westerlands

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Had exams but now they're done and I'm free. Well free until the next one. ;) **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really wish I could reply to each one of them but I just don't have the time. But I want you to know I'm so incredibly grateful and glad that you guys are liking the story. **

**So I'm here to give you a chapter and you're here to read one so here it is. ****In this we ride off to war.**

* * *

Arya found the Hound in his chambers unsurprisingly drinking, but thankfully he wasn't drunk yet. When she entered, glanced around the room and she noticed that the Hound had already gathered his things.

"You're leaving?"

The Hound downed the wine in his skin and nodded, "I got my gold."

Arya's eyes narrowed, "Where are you going to go?"

"Bravos, Essos, some fucking place that isn't here."

"You could stay." Arya said quietly, it wasn't because she liked him she told herself. But he would be useful when her brother rode to the Westerlands.

"And why would I do that?"

"You could kill your brother."

"I thought you wanted to kill my brother." The Hound said.

Arya shrugged, "I want him dead."

The Hound raised his eyebrows at Arya and chuckled, "You just want me to do your brother's dirty work."

"Maybe. My brother could pay you well for your services and be much more grateful about it than Joeffrey ever was."

"I don't give a fuck about brother's gratitude and where the fuck am I going to find my brother anyway, girl?"

Arya smiled, knowing that the Hound had started to consider her offer, "On the way to Casterly Rock."

* * *

Jon ran his fingers over his parents' signatures on their marriage document. He often found himself examining the document and the letter, his father had written to his mother while he was at war. He trying to pick up every little detail about them. Lord Reed had handed over both of the parchments to Jon when he had given him Dark Sister. Those two old parchments were the closest Jon would ever get to his parents. They were proof to Jon that they had lived on this world and had loved each other.

He heard a knock on the door, he quickly folded the parchments and placed them in the chest in which Dark Sister was kept and locked it.

"Who is it?" Jon called out.

"It's me." Jon heard Arya answer from behind the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Arya walked in, "Robb and Talisa are heading to the courtyard now." Jon could detect the slight annoyance in her voice. Arya had wanted to join Robb and Jon to the Westerlands but Lady Catelyn had forbade it and her verdict was received unanimously.

Jon nodded at Arya and picked up the wooden chest and handed it over to Arya, "You'll keep it safe, won't you?"

"With my life." Arya pledged as she hugged the chest.

Jon smiled in gratitude, "But I'd prefer if you wouldn't go that far." Arya grinned and hugged it in tighter in response. She was already in love with Dark Sister and Jon often let her wield it in private, Jon had even taken the time to continue Arya's education in sword fighting.

"You coming down?" Jon asked.

"No." Arya huffed in frustration, "Robb and mother said I should keep out of everyone's sight." She had been confined to the east wing of the castle to keep her survival a secret.

Jon nodded in understanding, "So I'll see you when I get back." Jon embraced his little sister and heard her whisper,

"Come back."

"I'll try my best."

"Keep an eye on Robb and Talisa too."

"I'd rather not." Jon chuckled, "You know what a bunch of lovebirds they can be."

Arya laughed and broke away from the embrace, "I suppose that is a bad idea."

The laughter faded away, "Goodbye, Arya." Jon said as he ruffled Arya's short hair. She smiled but Jon could see that it didn't reach her eyes. Jon grabbed Longclaw from his bedside and glanced at his sister one last time before walking out.

He hurried down to the courtyard where Robb and the rest of the lords were assembled. Robb and Talisa were biding farewell to Lady Catelyn, Jon stood back and waited for them. Jon watched as Lady Catelyn smiled politely at Talisa and hugged her eldest son tightly. She let go of Robb and he and Talisa made their way to their horses, Jon stepped back to let them go first. He glanced at Lady Catelyn to find her looking back at him, he held her gaze for a moment before following Robb and Talisa.

Lady Catelyn had not approached Jon since Lord Reed revealed his parentage but he did find Lady Catelyn starring at him from time to time. She had ceased her glaring at him and from what Robb told him, stopped protesting his presence in Riverrun. She also seemed not to mind Arya spending time with him anymore.

Jon went to his horse and mounted it. Robb and he shared a glanced before Robb urged his horse forward and everyone followed suit. As they crossed the drawbridge, Ghost and Grey Wind swept past them.

* * *

The army had stopped yet again because of the pouring rain, their progress through the Westerlands too slow for Jon's liking. Casterly Rock was still a long way to go and they had suspiciously run into only resistance as they marched through the West.

He hurried to Robb's tent in the dark as the rain poured down with Ghost at his tail, once he reached it he entered the tent to find Talisa reading a book. She looked up and smiled in greeting, "Robb is with the GreatJon."

Jon nodded and took a seat in the tent, he could hear the raindrops plopping on the tent roof. Ghost contented himself by curling up in a corner.

"So what are you reading, _my queen_?" Jon asked grinning, emphasizing Talisa's royal title.

Talisa rolled her eyes and smiled, "A book on healing, _King Aegon_." Other than those who had been present in the room the night Lord Reed told Jon about his parents, Talisa and Arya were the only others who knew. It had become a habit for both of them to tease each other with their newly found titles that they were still uncomfortable with.

They both sat in comfortable silence until Talisa looked up from her book again and regarded him silently, "Have you ever considered taking back the Iron Throne?"

Jon's eyed Talisa wearily, "Not really."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Jon looked away. "You do know, if Robb wins this war," She said as she closed her book, "The Iron Throne will be vacant and Robb has no desire for it. But he would have to install a ruler, a ruler who would have the North's best interests at heart. The realm would be more accepting of a Targaryen king, don't you think? Robb would even give up his crown, if he could serve as Lord under you."

Jon could see what she was saying, but Jon was still coming in terms with his true identity. He remembered Lord Reed's words and the threat of the White Walkers. Being king would give him a considerable amount of influence to counter the threat, but it was too heavy a burden, he could see that when he looked at Robb.

"I was not raised to be king. I don't know how to rule."

Talisa smiled softly, "And I wasn't raised to be a healer. I was highborn but life made me see things differently. Maybe that's what you need to do, Jon. You're still thinking yourself as a bastard, seeing the world as one. You're no longer one, never were one."

Jon ran a hand through his hair, "Perhaps but let's just focus on capturing Casterly Rock for now."

Talisa studied him for a moment longer before she nodded and reopened her book. Jon starred at the lit candle infront of him, trying his best not to think of what Talisa has just said. He played with the candle flame, concentrating as it flickered.

Getting restless, Jon reached for a goblet and poured himself some wine, and poured another for Talisa. He picked up and passed it over to her. She smiled in thanks but denied it, "I'll pass."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "I think it's Dornish."

"Still not having it."

Jon looked at Talisa questioningly, "Why not?"

Talisa shrugged but he noticed her blush faintly. She gave Jon a meaningful look and he gasped in return, "You're with child."

Talisa nodded happily, as Jon starred at her in awe. Robb was going to be father, amidst all the chaos Robb was going to have a child. Jon grinned,he was going to be an uncle. He stood up and hugged Talisa, "Congratulations."

Talisa beamed at him, "Thank you. Robb is ecstastic."

"I'm can already imagine myself being super protective uncle." Jon laughed and raised his wine glass, "A toast. To the prince or princess of the North."

Talisa laughed, "I can't drink Jon."

He shrugged in response and downed the contents of his glass, " But I can."

"I better find Robb." Jon said as he got up quickly Talisa smiled at him and he exited the tent as Ghost followed him. The rain had stopped and the sun had already set. Jon was about to reach the Umber camp before he was approached by a soldier.

"Snow." The man called out. Jon noticed the flayed man on his armour as the man stepped into the light. One of Roose Bolton's men, Jon surmised, a man he wasn't particularly fond of.

The man inclined his head in respect, "Locke's the name. Bannerman to Lord Bolton." Locke extended his hand and Jon shook it. Locke motioned Jon to follow him and Jon had to hurry to keep up with him.

"The Bolton men we've sent scouting haven't returned, we found their bodies in those cluster of trees on that hill." Locke said gravely as he pointed to a hill that flanked the the east of the camp, "His grace is busy with the Umbers so I thought perhaps you could take a look."

Jon looked alarmingly at the hill and quickened his pace, Locke followed suit. Jon's head was plagued with worries as he neared the hill, he had found the march through the Westerlands too easy and now he feared what strategy the Lannisters were using. He hurried up the hill, with Locke and Ghost close at his heels. As they climbed higher, Ghost wondered in a different direction, leaving Jon and Locke alone.

"Who really is your mother, Snow?" The man asked out of nowhere.

Jon stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Locke for moment before continuing his pace.

"Don't know." Jon muttered, "Barely anyone does."

"Why did you come back from the Wall?" Locke asked curiously. Jon looked at him weirdly.

"My family is at war."

"Technically they are not your family."

"Well they are to me." Jon growled quietly, and Locke got the message.

Once they were at the top of the hill, Jon started scouring for the bodies that Locke had mentioned but no avail. He found no bodies nor any Bolton soldiers, or northern men for that matter, stationed on the hill. He didn't even find any signs of struggle or blood. There weren't even any guards.

"There's no on-"

Jon stopped in mid-sentence when he looked on the other end of the hill, Jon made out many torches in the dark approaching it. He squinted to see better and took in a breath when he made out the figures holding the torches.

It was an army, had to be about 3000 men, he tried to remember if any houses were supposed to join them at the camp, Robb had not mentioned anyas far as Jon could remember. As the men neared, Jon cursed inwardly, he caught sight of the Twins on the banners the men were holding. The Freys had finally decided to pick a side and it was highly unlikely Walder Frey's men were here to support the northern cause. But even with those many men, Jon thought, the Freys stood no chance against the northern army that was many times stronger.

Nevertheless he had to warn Robb, the northern army was strong but they were not expecting an attack, especially from that side. He tilted his head towards Locke, not taking his eyes off the approaching forces.

"Get to King Robb. Tell him the Freys are approaching, most likely to attack. Go!" The urgency in Jon's voice increasing with every syllable, "Now!"

There was a silence and Jon thought that Locke had already left to warn the army until he answered sending a chill through Jon's spine,

"Too late, bastard."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaahh! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! A little short but it'll have to do. And don't forget to show it all your love, ****_Subscribe and Review! _See y'all next time! **


	11. Consequences

**A/N: **

**Ugh. Still in shock from the latest episode. Gosh, I just have so many feelings about it. (But I'll say this much, I was so disappointed in Jon.) Only one more episode left of Game of Thrones! Don't really know how I feel about that.**

**I'm not necessarily good at writing battle scenes but I swear I try my best. So here we go. It's a small but one hell of a chapter.**

* * *

Jon whipped around just in time to see Locke lunge for him. He was quick to dodge the blow to his chest and immediately unsheathed Longclaw and with a snarl, attacked Locke. Jon found himself unfocused, having his mind worried about warning Robb, this made his blows sloppy and leaving him open to several attacks, something that Locke took note of.

Jon lunged at Locke, leaving his left shoulder exposed and Locke took his chance. He buried the tip of his sword into his shoulder and Jon hissed in pain as he drove it in deeper. Blood started seeping out the wound however Locke gave Jon no time to steady himself, pressing his advantage, Jon parried every blow but Locke continued to overpower him and eventually managed to disarm him. Jon backed away, ducking to avoid Locke's blade, until he stumbled and fell to the ground. His wound was burning and Jon tried his best not to think of it, he noticed Longclaw about two feet away from but Locke seemed to know what Jon was thinking and kicked it of his reach. He proceeded to kick Jon in the stomach, blinding Jon with pain.

Locke stood over Jon in triumph, wearing a sickening grin on his face. Jon braced himself as Locke raised his sword for the fatal blow. One moment Jon was looking his death in the face, and the next Ghost was tackling Locke, followed by his direwolf ripping the man's throat open. Ghost turned to Jon and he ran his hand through his fur in silent thanks. He recollected himself, picked up Longclaw and motioned to Ghost to follow him. He looked beyond the hill and noticed the Freys were already going around it, meaning the northern army most probably knew of their attack now. But Robb still needed to know that the Boltons had betrayed them, Jon wasn't even sure if all the houses were still loyal.

Jon ran as fast he could, with one hand pressed to his shoulder wound. As he neared the camp, Jon found that the fighting had already begun. Much of the camp was on fire, northern men were fighting each other and Jon could not tell who was on their side and neither could the soldiers. When he entered men started to attack him, Jon could not tell if they were purposefully doing it or simply cause they did not who to trust. Jon caught sight of a Frey soldier meaning the Freys had already joined the chaos. It did not matter now how large the northern army was as they were killing each other, the Freys had barely any work left.

Jon navigated through the burning camp, trying to find Robb or Talisa with Ghost defending his back. He ran into a tall man and was about the strike him when he recognized him as the Hound.

"Clegane." Jon growled suspiciously.

"I'm not the one who turned on you, boy." The Hound growled in response. Jon regarded him silently for a moment before giving him a stiff nod. The Hound had protected Arya for so long, Jon decided he could trust him to a degree.

"We need to find Robb." Jon said desperately, driving his sword into a Frey's chest.

The Hound grunted in response and covered Jon as he and Ghost rushed towards Robb's tent. They passed the kennels on their way and Jon quickly peeked inside to find Grey Wind lying dead on the floor, at least five arrows in him. He felt nauseous at the sight and heard Ghost whimper beside him. Jon could feel the pain his direwolf was in, he felt the sorrow it was feeling when it saw its brother laying cold and lifeless. A part of him wondered if Summer and Shaggydog sensed the lose of their litter mate. Jon forced himself out the kennel and back into the fighting but now he and Ghost fought with a renewed vigor.

Jon arrived at the tent where he had last spoken to Talisa to find Robb starring at it while the GreatJon defended him, bellowing at Robb in the process. Jon couldn't make out the words but shouted a warning when he saw a Bolton manage to cut down the GreatJon while he was shouting at Robb.

Jon immediately grabbed Robb, but Robb did not budge and continued to stare emotionlessly into the tent. Jon followed his gaze and his stomach lurched at what he saw. Talisa lay on the ground, starring vacantly at the roof, there were multiple stab wounds on her stomach. He remembered how excited Talisa was about her pregnancy and he couldn't imagine what Robb was going through. Not only did he lose his wife but he lost his child. A child who would never see the light of day. He felt the guilt coarse through him, he should have been able to do something. Jon forced himself to look away, and back at Robb.

"Robb, you have to get out of here." Jon said urgently, "Get back to Riverrun. Clegane will accompany you." The Hound who was fending off any attackers, glanced at Jon but did not say anything.

Robb did not move a muscle and Jon had to turn his attention back to the fight as more Bolton and Frey men came towards them. He fought, but he was tiring as the wound in his shoulder continued to burn. Jon drove his sword into the eye of a Frey, causing blood to splutter out and fall on Robb's face with a splat seemingly bringing him back to his surroundings.

Robb's eyes fell on Jon and Jon had never seen his brother's eyes so cold and lifeless. He observed Jon's injured state and turned to the Hound.

"You're not going to die for me, Clegane. Get out of here, take Jon with you to Riverrun."

The Hound glanced at Robb but did nothing to follow his orders. Jon gripped Robb's arm, "I'm not leaving without you." He declared vehemently, "If anyone is leaving it's you. Go back to Arya and Lady Stark."

Robb shook his head, "These are my men," He said as he gestured to the ensuing chaos around him, "My wife and my child. My mistakes. And I shall die with them."

Jon opened his mouth in protest however Robb cut him off as he took out his dagger, "You'll be a better King than I. Escape and show this damned realm what a real king is like." Robb continued, "If I come with you, they will hunt you down. Without me they'll just presume you died in the fighting."

Robb drove his dagger into the throat of a Bolton and turned back to Jon, "Not that I'm giving you a choice."

The next thing Jon knew Robb was driving his dagger deeper into Jon's wound. Jon screamed in agony and collapsed as he felt himself losing his consciousness. Robb looked at Jon apologetically, "Goodbye, brother." He said quietly and nodded in the Hound's direction. The Hound hesitated but obeyed when he noticed the flames spreading towards them.

Jon tried to muster all the strength he could to get up and protest as the Hound dragged him away with Ghost at their heels, ripping apart anyone who dared cross their path. Jon watched through his increasingly blurring eyesight as Robb unsheathed his sword to make a final stand, he watched as the Boltons and Freys made their way to him and crowded around his brother. Jon tried to scream and shout and clawed through the air in desperation as his eyes filled with tears until all went black.

* * *

**A/N: And in those last moments _Goodbye Brother_ plays in the background. **

**Thanks for all the love and see you next time. Don't forget to subscribe and review. **


	12. Awakening

**A/N: **

**AND NOW OUR WATCH HAS ENDED! No matter how the show ended, I'm going to miss it and I'm sure you guys will too. Tell me what you guys thought of the finale.**

**_So a lot of people are saying that Robb being defeated by the Boltons and Freys alone is a bit far fetched. Yes, the other houses were armed, but there was so much confusion. The northern armies weren't sure who was the one who really betrayed them and they didn't get the time to think it out with the Frey army attacking as well and blocking their retreat. So people were just killing each other, Karstarks killing Boltons, Umbers killing Karstarks etc. Plus the Boltons set the camp on flames and killed all scouts that were sent to ride out so they had no idea about the Freys. The armies lacked guidance. Talisa's guards were killed and the Boltons murdered her not long after Jon left the tent. As for the GreatJon, he isn't infallible, he was focused on protecting and getting Robb to snap out of stupor and that left him vulnerable._**

**_I hope this a good explanation, this how it went in head when I planned it out but I'm sorry if it's a not satisfactory. I'll try to do better in the coming chapters._**

**Well back to the story!**

* * *

Jon opened his eyes slowly, he brought up his hand to block the light, giving himself a moment or two to adjust to it. He groggily glanced around his surroundings trying to remember where he was. He saw the Hound sitting under a tree, drinking out of a skin of wine and Ghost lounging not far from them.

He pulled himself up, his body screamed in protest as he did so, however Jon did his best to ignore it. He looked down to his left shoulder which was wrapped in a torn cloth, courtesy of the Hound, Jon presumed. His eyes welled up as he recalled the night before. Talisa and much of the northern army were dead and Robb had decided to join them. Jon could feel the guilt and regret well up inside him, he should've died with his brother but he was here and alive.

"Why?" Jon choked out.

The Hound cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why what, boy?"

"Why did you save me? Robb is king."

"Was. He was a dead man already, I know one when I see one. He chose death."

Jon lunged for the Hound in frustration but ended up falling over, groaning in pain. The Hound got up and glared at him, "I can see where your sister gets her stupidity."

The Hound walked over to a horse that Jon hadn't noticed and started to untie the reins from around the tree. "We're still a day or two ride from Riverrun, if we're lucky we'll get there before the fucking Freys do. We'll be doubling up on the horse, you can't ride with that arm."

Jon sat in sullen silence as he glared at the Hound. After he struggled to get up, drank some of the wine and picked on food the Hound had found, they set off to Riverrun. They rarely stopped, having no time to waste. The Hound made no effort to make conversation, and Jon for his part did not either. He was too consumed by grief and guilt.

Grey Wind's limp form, Talisa's bloodstained body and Robb's cold and lifeless face as he sent Jon away flashed through Jon's mind. The grief eventually was replaced with anger, calm and chilling rage, as they drew closer to Riverrun. He was angry at the Boltons. at the Freys, at the Lannisters, at Robb and himself.

Robb had let Jon go because he had believed Jon would make a better king, Talisa had thought so too. Jon did not want to be king, he was not even sure if he had what would make a good king. He had no army with the northern one in shambles now, no one knew of his heritage but for once Jon was willing to consider it. He had too much taken from him; his parents, his uncle and now his brother and sister in law and he could not let the people who had taken it all from him continue to sit on the throne that should have been his father's and then his half-brother's. There were threats to his family from all sides and Jon would do anything in his power to protect them, to not fail them as he had with his uncle, Robb and Talisa.

Jon's brother's death awoke something inside him that he never knew was there, it had started to stir and he wondered if it was dragon in him.

* * *

Catelyn waited on the ramparts, she had barely left them in the last two days. News of the Freys' attack and the Bolton's betrayal had already reached Riverrun but they had heard little after that. There was no news of Robb, but Catelyn stood fast in her faith. Robb had always come back after his battles and Catelyn prayed that he did this too. There was a chance he had escaped, been smuggled out during the fighting, so Catelyn waited as she had waited on Bran's bed after he had fallen. She watched the gates for her son and watched as the castle prepared for a siege.

Edmure and Uncle Brynden did not comment on her behavior but she could see out of the corners of her eyes, their pity and worry. They were skeptical of Robb's survival but they did keep watch for him.

Arya, on the other hand, constantly badgered the Blackfish everywhere trying to get any information on Robb and Jon Snow. When she was not following the Blackfish around she was practicing sword fighting or sitting along with Catelyn on the ramparts. While Catelyn's hope had translated into helplessness, Arya's had translated into anger.

Arya had been with Catelyn when a horn was sounded, signaling incoming riders. Catelyn could make out a single horse, "Lower the drawbridge." She breathed to the Tully soldiers and hurried down to the courtyard with Arya.

Her heart was racing not from her flight down the stairs but from the anxiety she was feeling. By the time they were down at the courtyard Edmure and the Blackfish were already there and the drawbridge was being lowered. Catelyn watched with her heart in her throat as she watched the riders dismount the horse. Riding in the front had been the Hound, relatively unscathed from the battle, behind him was Jon Snow, his arm injured and wrapped in a dirty, torn cloth.

It took a moment for Catelyn to process that Robb was not with them, she turned to Jon who refused to look her in the eye, looking everywhere but Catelyn and Arya. Catelyn stepped forwards towards Jon and was placed a hand on Jon's arm,

"Where's Robb?" She asked quietly.

Jon's eyes settled on point on her shoulder. Catelyn's grip on Jon's arm tightened, "Where is Robb?" Her voice getting louder with each word. Catelyn noticed Jon flinch and the hope she held was waning with each breath she took.

She clasped both of Jon's shoulders, ignoring the wrapped wound on his left. She shook his hard and screamed as the tears leaked from her eyes, "Where is my son?!"

Finally the boy's eyes met hers, his face haunted and tears streaking down and Catelyn knew the answer, she had known along, before he whispered it, "Dead."

Catelyn's world froze and heart shattered. _Dead. _She starred at Jon for moment before a scream escaped her. Her knees gave in but Jon caught her when she about to collapse. She clutched the front of Jon's cloak as she sobbed into his chest, she had lost her firstborn son and the fact that she was weeping in the arms of a boy she had despised for most her life was the least of her worries. This was a product of her mistakes, all because she had not loved the motherless boy that held her as she wept over her son. Robb was dead and her family torn apart and yet she was somehow still alive. Catelyn could not think of a crueler punishment from the gods.

* * *

Jon kept to himself, rarely leaving his quarters. He spent his days mourning, regretting and thinking. Arya would occasionally come and talk and tell him what was happening, and Jon would listen quietly . He still found it hard to look in his sister's eyes even after Arya had told him it was not his fault when he had told her what transpired, Arya was furious at Jon for his behavior, furious at the world in general. But Jon found that he could offer no comfort to her because he did not know how to.

A day or two after his arrival at Riverrun, the Freys laid siege to the castle. Jon watched from his window as they camped outside the castle walls and as they tried to get Lord Edmure and the Blackfish to yield. It was about a week into the siege when the Arya said that the Blackfish requested Jon's presence.

Jon was reluctant, he still had so much to figure out but he obeyed nonetheless. Arya led him through the halls to the same room where Jon had reunited with Robb. Lord Edmure, Lady Catelyn and the Blackfish were all seated around a long table, Jon and Arya joined them. Jon snuck a glance at Lady Catelyn, she looked dead inside, her eyes red and dry from crying as they lingered emotionlessly on a point on the wooden table.

The Blackfish rapted his fingers on the table, calling everyone's attention to him, "We can't keep sitting like this. We need to talk of who will succeed Robb."

Lord Edmure glanced at Arya, "By all laws, Arya would succeed Robb with Sansa in Kingslanding."

Arya held her uncle's gaze as he uttered those words but she shook her head, "I won't be queen."

"Sansa is married to Tyrion Lannister, the Lannisters can never have the North." The Blackfish said strongly.

Arya's eyes flashed, "I wasn't talking about Sansa. Jon will have the crown."

The Blackfish's eyes flinted towards Lady Catelyn, he cleared his throat, "Jon Snow is not a Stark. He has no claim over Winterfell or the North."

"I wasn't talking about Winterfell." Arya said quietly with a steely smile. Lady Catelyn gripped the edge of the table tightly as Jon took in a breath, bracing himself for what she was about to say next. He had anticipated that Arya would say it, he had been counting on it, but he could feel his heart in his throat as she continued, "I was talking about the Iron Throne."

Lord Edmure scoffed at the idea, "Yes, because a bastard has a claim over the Iron Throne anymore than he has on Winterfell."

"No, but I'd think Rheagar's last trueborn son would."

Jon watched as the Blackfish's eyes widened slowly as he connected the dots and then narrowed on Jon, "You don't mean-"

Arya cut him off, "He's my aunt Lyanna's son. My father promised he would keep Jon safe, Robert Baratheon would've killed him had he not kept it a secret."

"You said trueborn, that would mean they were married." The Blackfish said a little too harshly.

Arya nodded, "They were and they loved each other." She took out a parchment from her coat, unfolded it and handed it over to the Blackfish. It was the marriage document, Jon realised, Arya had come prepared. Jon had no idea when she had retrieved it from his wooden chest but he didn't find it surprising, she had always been sneaky.

"So the whole kingdom waged a war for nothing." Lord Edmure raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing?" Jon interrupted incredulously, "The Mad King was someone who had to be done away with."

"He was your grandfather." Lord Edmure pointed out.

"And so was Rickard Stark, a man he burned alive."

"You expect us to bow to a Targaryen again? We done away with you lot for a reason." The Blackfish growled.

"I did not know the truth until Lord Reed laid it out before me. I did not care for it, but Robb wanted me to. He died, despite my efforts, so that I could take up this mantle." This time Catelyn's eyes widened, Jon had not had a chance to explain the circumstances of Robb's death to her yet, " I care nothing for power, but I do care for my family and the innocent, and if a crown is what it will take to protect them, then I shall wear one."

"Jon grew up among the Starks, the northerns will accept him." Arya added, "What more could they ask for, a dragon raised by the wolves, by Ned Stark nonetheless. Also, as acting Lady of Winterfell, I pledge the North to King Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen."

Jon looked at Arya, feeling oddly emotional and grateful. Arya smiled at him encouragingly and Jon offered her a small one in return.

_King Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen._

Jon liked that, he was not just a Targaryen, he was just as much Stark.

He turned back to the Tullys, "So are you with me? Will the Riverlands fight for me?"

The pair exchanged a glance, "I expect Ned Stark to have raised an honourable and good man and from what I have seen till now, you are one, Jon Snow. House Tully will bend the knee, but it will take time to convince the rest of the lords." The Blackfish declared.

Jon nodded in thanks as he stood, it was what he had expected, "I vow I shall not let you down or let you regret this moment, my lords."

"Winter is just beginning for the Lannisters and their allies." Arya smirked in triumph, "Jon will take back what is his. He will take back his family's throne with fire and blood."

"With Fire and Blood." Jon echoed.


	13. Approval

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the love! **

**I agree with your opinions of this season. It was so rushed and had awful writing, other than that it was perfect- the acting, cinematography, music; all of that was amazing. It's sad really that Game of Thrones will now be remembered for its terrible writing. But we will all agree on one thing: Game of Thrones in its prime was a show that no other could parallel and I chose to remember it as such!**

**Enough of all that now, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Jon watched as Lady Catelyn stood up abruptly and stalked out of the room. He nodded at the rest of the room's occupants before he followed her. He saw her turn around a corner and he had to quickened his pace to keep up. Lady Catelyn entered her quarters and Jon was just in time to stop her from shutting the door.

She looked up at Jon through her red dry eyes before letting go of the door. Jon fidgeted under her stare, bringing back the nervousness he had always felt whenever Lady Catelyn's gaze fell upon him when he was in Winterfell. It brought back the desire of proving himself before Lady Catelyn, as a child he had strived to impress her, he had always craved for her approval. Perhaps that's why he felt the need to explain himself to her now. He had been bitter when he realised he would never get her approval, no matter how hard he tried but he had long ago come to terms with it.

He pulled his fingers as he entered the room, Lady Catelyn stared out of the windows, refusing to acknowledge him. Jon was not sure if she still resented him, she had hated him because he was thought to be his uncle's bastard however now that the truth was out, Jon had no idea how Lady Catelyn saw him now.

Jon cleared his throat nervously, "I tried to save him, Lady Stark." Jon said quietly, "I never wanted this—"

"No?" Lady Catelyn suddenly interrupted, looking up at him. "You never wanted my son's place? You never wished to be Ned's heir?"

Jon faltered under her gaze. Of course, he had envied Robb at times, he had sometimes wished to be Lord of Winterfell or to be subject of Lord and Lady Stark's affections but he never meant any harm towards his brother. The fact that Lady Catelyn even suggested it annoyed him. He had always been loyal to his brother.

Lady Catelyn continued, "Robb is dead so that you could live. Dead when it should have been _you_. And you will be king now, I'm sure it is much more than you could ever wish for."

Jon's eyes flashed with anger, "I never wanted to be king."

Catelyn laughed bitterly, "Then why you here when my son is dead?"

"Because he gave me no choice." Jon shouted angrily, "He drove a dagger through my shoulder, incapacitating me. The Hound dragged me back to Riverrun. I would have died for him had he let me. I would die for each one of your children." Years of bitterness to the woman before him came rushing back to him.

"Yes, there were times when I wanted to be in Robb's place. He had everything I wanted. A name, father's affection, a mother," Jon's voice cracked, "No one looked at him as though he was abomination. You're right, I've wished to be Lord of Winterfell, but those were just a child's fantasy."

Jon held Catelyn's gaze, "All I ever wanted was to be a part of your family. To be a Stark, to be one of you." Jon smiled bitterly, "But you made sure that never happened. You made sure I never felt at home in the only home I knew."

Jon saw a flash of regret in Catelyn's face as he uttered those words. The hard look Catelyn wore was replaced by a guilt. A part of him knew that Catelyn was simply venting her anger at him, but he was angered at the way that she thought Jon had let Robb die so that he could be king. A long silence stretched out between them before Jon decided to leave, having forgotten why he had even pursued Lady Catelyn in the first place.

"Good day, my lady."He murmured, hee could feel Catelyn's eyes lingering on him as he walked out.

* * *

The Blackfish and Lord Edmure assembled the lords that were present in Riverrun in the hall during supper- Northern and Riverlanders. It was a relatively sober affair with the Freys still outside the castle walls. Jon studied each one of them from his seat beside Arya at the high table. He had barely touched his food, he had no appetite with what was coming. Jon was going to announce his claim and he had no idea how the lords would receive it.

As the eating ceased, Jon felt Arya's hand on his arm. He turned to her to find her smiling encouragingly at him, he returned it but he was sure it didn't reach his eyes. He glanced at Lord Edmure who was sitting in the lord's seat and nodded at him. Edmure rose and banged his cup on the table, calling the attention of all those present to him.

He spoke up, "We gather today to discuss matters that have been put off for too long. We lost a king, a brilliant strategist and a good man. He shall not be forgotten." Edmure raised his glass, "To King Robb, the Young Wolf."

"King Robb, the Young Wolf." Everyone echoed in solidarity.

"But the fighting does not end there. We fought to free and avenge Lord Eddard, now we will fight to avenge King Robb and all those we have lost to the Lannisters, Boltons and Freys." Edmure continued and the hall clamored in agreement but Jon saw hesitation in the eyes of many. He understood them, the northern army was not even large enough to break the siege.

Edmure glanced at Jon before he spoke up again, "Now we must choose a king. Houses Tully and Stark choose Jon Snow-"

The hall went silent and all eyes fell on Jon. A lord interrupted Edmure, one Jon did not recognize, "Jon Snow is a cowardly bastard who abandoned his king in his hour of need. Why is it that he escaped while King Robb died? Perhaps this the Lannisters' plan."

The Blackfish was the one who spoke up, "King Robb gave Jon Snow no other choice. He forced the Hound to smuggle him out amidst the fighting."

Another lord spoke up, "He is a bastard, even Lady Arya has a bigger claim than he."

"King Robb had always intended for Jon Snow to be his heir, Lord Bracken." Lord Edmure informed.

"Intended but never officially made him his heir. By all laws, he cannot succeed Robb Stark."

"And why is that?" All eyes shifted to the Blackfish's left in shock to find Lady Catelyn was starring at Lord Bracken challengingly.

Lord Bracken looked surprise that Catelyn had come to Jon's defense, most probably having heard of Catelyn's detest for her husband's bastard son. Lord Bracken was not alone in his surprise, Jon was too. It had been hours ago that Catelyn had suggested that Jon had let her son die. "As I said he is bastard, my lady."

"He is the last male with Stark blood alive and here." She countered.

"But never legitimized."

Catelyn looked at Lord Bracken calmly, "I would not think a Targaryen needs a Stark to legitimize him."

Lord Bracken blinked as he registered what Catelyn had said. Catelyn took the opportunity and stood up, "Jon Snow is not my husband's son. He is my good sister Lyanna's and Prince Rheagar's, born as Aegon Targaryen. It was a secret Ned guarded closely else Robert Baratheon might have killed him. By all laws, Jon is the rightful king. It was for this exact reason, my son made sure he escaped."

Silence stretched through the hall before there was an uproar. Disbelief and anger was clear on most of the faces. The rest were observing Jon with interest.

"You expect us to bow to those fucking dragons again? My men died fighting them. I'll be damned before I bend the knee to one again." Jon heard a lord shout.

Arya was about rise but Jon placed a hand on her arm, stopping her and instead he rose.

"My lords, it is true my grandfather was a vile man and it is also true the actions of my parents tore this realm apart. I was born in Dorne but the North is my home, it is a part of me and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds." Jon surveyed all the lords as they listened begrudgingly, "I am more of the North than I shall ever be of the south."

Silence stretched through the hall as the lords mulled over Jon's words. He in turn waited, he needed their support if this was to work.

Lord Galbart Glover, one of the surviving Northern lords stood up, "Winter is coming, and the North is the least prepared for it as we have focused on this war. We cannot hope for independence now, but I'll be damned before I bow to the Lannisters. If House Glover is bow to a dragon once more, it will be to him." He declared as he pointed to Jon, "He who was raised by Ned Stark. I shall rest peacefully knowing a son of the North is sitting on that Iron chair."

Lord Cerwyn followed suit, "Aye, I shall agree on those terms. House Cerwyn will stand behind Jon Snow of Houses Stark and Targaryen." He took out his sword and bent the knee.

Soon the lords in the halls were unsheathing their swords and bending the knee. Jon watched feeling overwhelmed. These men were placing their faith in him, Jon was going down a path for which there was no return and it scared him but he had chosen this path and he would travel down it to the end.

* * *

"We have about 1100 men stationed inside the castle walls." The Blackfish informed Jon, "The Freys on the other hand, have stationed about 4000 outside them."

Jon nodded as he studied a map of the Riverlands, before looking up, "Which house are most likely to not have yielded to the Freys? Ones whose loyalty is out of question?"

The Blackfish rounded the table and pointed to Seagard, "The Mallisters."

"How many men?" Jon asked.

"The Mallisters kept a large force at Seagard to fend off the Ironborn. Seven hundred, if we are lucky may be nine hundred."

Jon hummed in response, "Any others?"

"House Blackwood." Edmure said, "They committed most of their men to Robb. Five hundred men is the best we can hope for."

"Add another five hundred from House Piper and a hundred that Lord Bracken has said his son will be able to muster." The Blackfish calculated.

"Not enough." Jon murmured under his breath. But he could work with that, the Freys were a disorganized and poorly led army and that was why it was imperative that Jon strike now. They needed to break the siege before the Lannisters decided to reinforce the Freys.

"Even if these house can commit their forces to us, we have no way to send word to them. The Freys will shoot down every raven we send." Catelyn reasoned.

"Does Riverrun have any secret passages out the castle? Winterfell does, many of which me and Arya have found." Jon and Arya grinned as they recalled, "We only need to smuggle out a messenger."

The Blackfish shook his head, "Not any secret passages that I know of. Though there is way to smuggle a small boat out but it's likely the Freys will notice it."

"We can distract them." Arya suggested and Jon nodded in agreement.

The Blackfish hummed as he considered it, "Who will go then?"

Arya immediately volunteered, "I'll go with the Hound."

"That is out of question." Catelyn countered.

Jon smiled apologetically, "You're mother is right. You're a girl and the Hound is known to be a Lannister man, the lords will not take you seriously."

Arya glared at Jon, "You cannot go yourself."

Jon shook his head, "I won't go either, the lords do not know me. The Blackfish will go in my stead. I need a battle commander on that side of the battle field while I command the castle's forces." He glanced at the Blackfish as he said this.

"This is my home," The Blackfish accepted, "And I shall help free it."

* * *

Jon watched from a window as Edmure negotiated with Freys from the ramparts. They were speaking of Edmure yielding the castle but it was simply a diversion to keep the Freys eyes off the small stream through which the Blackfish would escape the castle.

Jon made his way down the small staircase to where the Blackfish was readying his small boat.

"Your grace." The Blackfish greeted and Jon nodded in acknowledgment.

"When will I know to attack?" The Blackfish questioned, "We will not be able to communicate after this."

"The Targaryen banner will be hoisted from the tallest tower, that is the signal." Jon reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Blackfish. The scroll was sealed with the three headed dragon.

"Send that Kingslanding."

The Blackfish bowed his head with a small smile, "As you wish, your grace. I'll be on my way now, it'll not be long before the Freys grow tired of my nephew."

Jon nodded and watched as the Blackfish sat inside the boat and rowed along the stream with a trusted Tully soldier.

_And now it begins, _Jon thought.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may warrant a lot of Cat hate. But remember she was mourning and is still coming in terms with the reveal of Jon's parentage and also Robb's death (and all the other loses she suffered) . It's not like all that history between Cat and Jon is magically going to disappear. It'll take time. **

**Next on the _The Flames of Winter _we get to visit Kingslanding. Hope you liked the chapter! Subscribe and review! **


	14. Bird Set Free

**A/N: **

**I'm a little proud of how fast I was able to get this chapter done! **

**The Frey forces don't consist of just Frey men, some of them are men from houses that have already yielded and also a few volunteers from the Westerlands. **

**Thanks for all the love! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Varys sat with his hands folded in his lap as he and the rest of the Small Council waited for Lord Tywin. He barely listened as Prince Oberyn complained about something, his mind was otherwise occupied. King Joffrey was dead, poisoned at his own wedding. Tyrion and Sansa Stark were implicated as the culprits though the latter had managed to escape Kingslanding right under their noses. Varys had an inkling of to whom was behind it and that did not make him feel any better.

The council with the exception of the Dornish Prince rose as Lord Tywin walked into the room and Varys put a halt to his wandering thoughts. One glance at Lord Tywin was all Varys needed to know that the Lord of Casterly Rock was not in a good mood. He watched as the Old Lion surveyed the council with poorly concealed contempt. Varys spied a scroll in his hand, probably the source of the man's discontent. It unsettled Varys that he did not know what was in it, he made it his job to be among the first to know if anything of the smallest important transpired.

Cersei decided to break the silence, "When is the trial-"

"I received a raven this morning." Lord Tywin's boomed, interrupting his daughter causing her to purse her lips, "From Riverrun."

"Riverrun is under siege." Pyrcelle chimed in.

Cersei ignored the Grand Maester's remark and turned to her father, "And what did it say?"

Lord Tywin crushed the scroll in his hand before he tossed it onto the wooden table, "It's from Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard." Tywin let out a short humorless laugh, "Apparently he is no bastard but rather Lyanna Stark's and Rheagar Targaryen's trueborn son."

Those few words had a profound effect on the room, Prince Oberyn visibly straightened, Cersei's eyes widen, Pyrcelle and Mace Tyrell blanched and Varys had fight to keep himself composed.

_This_ was a surprisingly interesting turn of events.

"Lies. Lyanna and Rheagar were not even wed." Cersei hissed, Oberyn was nodding his head in agreement. Varys wondered if the Queen Regent took this personal, after all she had yearned for Rheagar and then Robert but only to be overshadowed by the famous Lady Lyanna when it came to both men.

"He states in his letter that he has proof of their union."

"Proof?" Cersei scoffed, "It could be forgery for all we know. The boy is spinning lies, trying to keep what is left of the North's petty rebellion alive."

No, Varys doubted that. The boy likely was telling the truth, there was no need to be a Targaryen to rule the North, being a Targaryen could actually cause the Northerners to despise him. No, the more Varys thought about the more likely it sounded.

"It is plausible, your grace." Varys started slowly earning a hard glare from Cersei and Pyrcelle, "Ned Stark never disclosed what truly happened in the Tower of Joy nor did he ever reveal the identity of Jon Snow's mother, not even to his wife." It had always been something that vexed Varys, though he did not think that something of this magnitude was hidden within it, he had obsession of knowing everything that happened in the realm. But he would be lying if he said he had not considered the possibility of Lyanna willingly running away with Rheagar, he was sure he was not alone in that regard.

Varys continued, "The Kingsguard were there as well most likely protecting their heir."

Tywin nodded in agreement, "He has proclaimed himself the rightful king. The Starks and the Tullys have already bent the knee, that is enough to convince many."

"There is nothing left of the Starks." Cersei sneered.

"Arya Stark is now Lady of Winterfell." Tywin claimed, glaring accusingly at Cersei who shrunk under her father's gaze.

Varys had suspected as much when he had heard Arya Stark was at Riverrun. Unfortunately, he had only been able to rely this information to Lord Tywin after he orchestrated the Bolton and Frey attack.

"He has no army." Pyrcelle pointed out slowly.

"He may not have an army now, but it will not be long before he gets one." Tywin said, "The small folk are likely to side with him after they hear of Lyanna's and Rheagar's tragic love." Varys heard Oberyn snort at that.

"With Stannis garnering the attention of the Iron Bank, I cannot send the Lannister army to Riverrun." Tywin turned to Mace Tyrell, "The Tyrell army will instead march to Riverrun under your command after Tyrion's trial. Until then, I hope Walder Frey can do something right in his pathetic life."

Mace Tyrell beamed, "It would be hono-"

Lord Tywin rose, "This meeting is adjourned." Everyone scrambled to get up as he strode out. The meetings were often like this, Tywin rarely needed any counsel when making the decisions. Varys figured the man had many matters on his mind, with the death of the king, Tyrion's upcoming trial, Sansa Stark's escape, Stannis Baratheon, the scheming Tyrells, Deanerys Targaryen and now this. It was no lie when it was said that Tywin Lannister was the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms but it didn't mean it was any less exhausting for him.

Cersei furiously followed her father out while Prince Oberyn stabbed the table with his dagger in anger startling both Mace Tyrell and Pyrcelle. Varys heard him muttering something about silver haired cunts and wolf bitches before he stalked out.

Varys stood back as Mace Tyrell and Pyrcelle slowly made there ways out as well. Once they had left, he picked up the scroll that Tywin had tossed on the table. He unrolled it and let his eyes skim over it.

_King Aegon VI Of Houses Stark and Targaryen. _That was how it was signed along with the seal of House Targaryen.

_King Aegon VI _

Now this, _this_ changed everything.

* * *

Sansa walked past the corridors of the Vale, pondering over what Littlefinger had just told her.

Her aunt Lysa was dead, pushed to her death before her eyes by the man who had whisked her away from Kingslanding and now she learned Arya was Lady of Winterfell and Jon, her _cousin, _was the rightful king of Westeros. Sansa had known that her mother was in a besieged Riverrun but she had not known about Arya or Jon.

She was truthfully proud of them, she had been terrible to both Jon and Arya as a girl, having always thought them beneath her and now all she wanted was to see them and her mother. The guilt gnawed at her as she thought how selfish that sounded. Sansa felt utterly useless, with her family trapped in Riverrun. She had spent her life depending on others, hoping they would save her like in the songs; her father, Robb, the Tyrells, Shae, Tyrion and now Littlefinger.

Sansa had learned much from Kingslanding, most of all very few had her best interests at heart, most saw her as pawn to be used. Sansa was tired of it, of waiting and being used and she was yet to find out what use Littlefinger had for her. Sansa was not keen on finding out, she just wanted to go home to her family and she planned on doing just that.

Lord Yohn Royce was approaching Sansa as she walked down the corridor, he offered her a small smile, "Lady Alayne."

Sansa returned the smile, "May I have a word, Lord Royce?"

Lord Royce bowed his head in acceptance and joined her as she walked into the snow. The man knew of Sansa's true identity, Sansa herself revealing it to him and a few other lords to convince them of Littlefinger's innocence in the death of her Aunt Lysa.

Sansa observed as the snow fell gently, she had always liked snow. There was something so delicate and magical about it to her and she used to like watching as it snowed in Winterfell. Being reminded of home gave her the extra push she needed and so she turned to Lord Royce,

"I'm sure you've heard that Riverrun is under siege, my lord."

Lord Royce nodded, "I had tried to convince Lady Arryn to send aid."

"And Lady Arryn is no more. Will the Vale continue to sit on the sidelines?" Sansa asked coldly, "My father grew up in the Vale, yet you did nothing when the Lannisters, the very house which is believed to have killed Jon Arryn, drag him to the executioner's block. My brother was nephew to the Lady of the Vale and yet none of you went to his aid as he fought for justice."

Lord Royce squirmed under Sansa scrutiny, "The Lords of the Vale did not sit ideally I assure you, my lady. We had argued with Lady Arryn on this matter many a times."

"And now?"

Lord Royce sighed, "Littlefinger is Lord Protector of the Vale now and Lord Robin will listen to almost whatever the man advices. And Littlefinger has shown no such inclination to send aid."

Sansa starred at the snow under her feet before she looked up, "And if Lord Robin wished to send the Knights of the Vale to Riverrun?"

Lord Royce smiled at her conspiringly, "Then the Knights of the Vale will march to Riverrun. We are more inclined to listen to Lord Robin than we are to Littlefinger."

* * *

Sansa watched as Robin Arryn struggled to walk with a real steel sword around his waist. She had asked her cousin to show her around the Eyrie. She observed as the boy carried himself obnoxiously, pointing to one thing or another. Her time around Lysa and her son was enough for Sansa to understand that Lysa had coddled her son to an extent that he was even unfit to take his father's place as Lord of the Vale.

Lysa had made sure the boy depended on her and because of that the boy depended on others to do the thinking for him with her passing. That would work perfectly for Sansa.

"You have a magnificent home, cousin." Sansa exclaimed.

Robin beamed happily, "It's said to be impregnable that means no bad men can come and hurt me."

Sansa hummed in reply and Robin turned to her, "You miss your home, don't you?"

It was a genuine question like the one he had asked when Sansa had made a sculpture of Winterfell with snow.

"Of course I do." Sansa sighed sadly, "Bad men took my home and they surround your mother's childhood home as well. My mother and siblings are trapped in it."

Robin glanced in surprise at her, "They are trapped?"

Sansa nodded, "I'm no lord like you. I have no army at my disposal to go save them. I'm just a lady in hiding."

"I'm a Lord. I'm Lord of the Vale." Robin boasted, "I have an army."

"But what good does that do for me, Robin? You're a Lord but also just a boy. You're no hero."

Robin's lifted his chin in defiance, "I can be a hero if I wanted to. I can save them from the bad men."

Sansa looked at him looking genuinely hopeful, "Will you though? Will send the Knights of the Vale to Riverrun and help free our family?"

Robin starred at her for moment before puffing his chest in pride, "I will. I'll send my army."

Sansa smiled, hope filling her, "Maybe I was wrong." she said, "Maybe you are a hero after all, Robin."

Robin beamed at those words and turned on his heel, "I'll call all the lords together immediately. They're already here you know to pay their respects to mother."

"Robin." Sansa called out, "Perhaps we can keep this a secret from Lord Baelish. Surprising him by proving to him what a good lord you are."

Robin liked that sound of that and bobbed his head eagerly in agreement. Sansa watched as he literally skipped down the hall, forgetting the weight of the sword around his waist.

When Robin had gathered the lords and announced his intent of sending the Knights of the Vale to liberate his mother's girlhood home, Sansa couldn't find it in her to hide her victorious smile. She watched for the first time as surprise flashed on Littlefinger's face, but the Master of Coin could do nothing as the Lords of the Vale clamored in agreement. Lord Royce and Sansa locked eyes for a moment and he smiled at approvingly. Robin then revealed Sansa's identity, she was met with surprised looks but none openingly hostile.

Now her auburn hair was flowing gently in the breeze as she rode down the rocky paths of the Eyrie. She had made of a point of removing the dye, now proudly sporting the Tully colour. Lord Baelish rode beside her, visibly discontent with his stepson's decision but for now that did not matter to Sansa. She was riding to what was left of her family with the entire might of the Vale behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Bit short but I enjoyed writing this chapter. Two of my favorite characters are Varys and Sansa. I was heartbroken when they killed Varys off especially in such a manner. **

**Hope you like the chapter! Stay tuned and subscribe and review in the meanwhile. **


	15. Little Sisters

**_A/N: _**

**_BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT? I apologize, I was having exams. _**

**A little promotion here: I started a new GOT fanfic called Lilac Eyes. It's a Jaimexfem!Jon fanfic! Go check it out and tell me what you guys think of it! **

**_So lots of you liked Sansa stepping up, didn't you? I absolutely adored it as well! Thanks for all the love you've been giving this fanfic! You guys are the just the best! So I've decided to give you guys a long chapter this time (well... longer than I usually write) because that's really the only way I can repay you for all the love!_**

**_PS. I'm not a great strategist, so I'm just gonna work with what I have. :)_**

* * *

Jon starred out the window once more, the Freys were getting into battle formation having noticed the army of men the Blackfish had been able to muster. The Blackfish's forces were stationed on a hill, biding their time and waiting for Jon to give them the signal. They were to attack first, descend upon the Freys while the drawbridge of Riverrun was lowered giving Jon and his army enough time to cross. Jon turned to the army inside the castle gates and watched as they prepared themselves. The Freys had the numbers, about nine hundred more men but Jon's army had them surrounded. It was a good bet but a bet nonetheless.

Jon took one more glance at the would-be battlefield before he turned to prepare himself for it. His armor was laid on the bed along with Longclaw. The armor was way fancier than anything Jon had worn in his life. Lord Edmure and the rest had insisted that he dress like a king and eventually Jon conceded.

The armor was grey with accents of gold here and there with the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen engraved and painted red upon the breastplate. In tribute to his mother and her house and the house that raised him, a crown of roses was engraved upon the outlines of the shoulder plates with the direwolf of House Stark inscribed in the middle of each. It was fancy but at least Jon thought it did justice to the houses he belonged to.

He slowly put on his armor, piece by piece. He took his time, having his mind run over all the details of his plan. He tried to find any mistakes he could rectify. When he was finished adorning his armor, he grabbed Longclaw and stalked out the room. He had considered trying Dark Sister out but he was more familiar with the ancestral sword of House Mormont.

The courtyard was full with the soldiers all in formation waiting nervously for Jon to give the signal. Jon's eyes fell on Arya and Lady Catelyn as they talked to Edmure, standing at the far end of the yard. Jon hurried towards them, earning many stares in his new armor as made his way. Arya saw Jon and smiled, "You ready?"

Jon nodded, trying to keep his doubts to himself, "I'll never be more ready than this."

"The armor is not bad." Arya grinned approvingly as she eyed the direwolf on the shoulder plates before she looked back up at him.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try my best."

"Try better." Jon smiled at Arya and Jon inclined his head in Lady Catelyn's direction before he turned to Edmure. Catelyn looked nervous, perhaps sharing Jon's same doubts. She looked better than she had in weeks, Jon thought. She looked tired and sad but some of the fire had returned to her eyes.

Edmure surveyed his armor before meeting Jon's eyes, "Uncle Brynden seems to be waiting for our signal. His men are in formation."

"Good. It's time."

Edmure nodded as they both made their ways to their horses. Jon mounted his stallion and glanced at Ghost as he stood tall and threateningly at his side he then turned his gaze to the Hound who was a step behind him starring at the gate, expecting it to open anytime now. Arya had somehow convinced the Hound to fight for them.

Jon turned his head to look at the army behind him, they were ready and so were the Blackfish's forces. Jon took a deep breath before he glanced up at the tallest tower where a man was watching Jon expectantly. The man inclined his head in question and Jon nodded in response.

_Raise the banner_

Jon watched as the man disappeared into the tower and as the red and black Targaryen banner was slowly unfurled atop it. Jon held his breath, waiting for the noise to reach his ears and signify that the fighting had begun. A second passed and another two until he heard the loud noise of clashing steel and war cries. They waited a minute or two for the Freys to be engrossed in their conflict with the Blackfish until they started lowering the drawbridge. Jon unsheathed Longclaw and braced himself for the bloodshed that would follow. The instant the drawbridge landed, they charged.

Jon and his forces surrounded the Frey army that was already busy dealing with the Blackfish and his army. Jon ran his sword through an enemy soldier he could get, rage slowly fueling him as he remembered what had happened to Robb and Talisa. He yelled as he drove his sword through the chest of a Frey. He didn't have time to see what was happening around him. He parried a blow from a Frey and cut through the man's skull and blood splattered onto his face. He fought, blocked, slashed and killed.

Jon took a moment to recollect himself and tried to get a glimpse at how his army was faring when he noticed a man charging at him with a spear. Jon had to roll off his horse to avoid the blow. Jon quickly got up and ran his sword through the man's side as the man tried to turn his horse in Jon's direction. Jon turned around just in time to duck out of a sword's way. The man attacked and Jon parried his blow but found himself on the defensive owing to the man's size, he almost stumbled on a body but a northerner on a horse came sweeping past them taking the man's head with him. Jon braced himself as another man with an ax, raised his arm but Ghost leaped out of nowhere and ripped the man's throat apart. Jon took one look at the bloody mess and stumbled towards his next targets.

Jon made sure that no Frey escaped the boundary his men had created. Jon ran his sword through a man's eye and stared at the man as he collapsed, blood oozing out of the spot where his eye had been. Breathing hard, Jon looked up at the battlefield and to his surprise saw that the numbers of Freys had dwindled. Clearly, Jon's strategy had worked. The battle was as good as won.

Slowly the fighting ceased. Jon was catching his breath when the Blackfish rode up to him. He was relatively unscathed, most probably having stayed out of the fray. He was a legendary warrior but age had caught up with him.

"We've won, your grace."

Jon smiled tiredly, "It would seem so, Ser Brynden." He looked around at the dead, but they had not won without cost. "Gather the Frey survivors and put them in cells."

The Blackfish dismounted his horse and took in Jon's state, "You are injured." Pointing to a gash on his cheek and at the reopened wound in his shoulder.

Jon shrugged, wincing in pain the movement caused to his shoulder. The Blackfish passed his horse's reins to Jon, "You get that looked at, my king. I can handle the situation here."

Jon mounted the horse, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he rode back to Riverrun. He had gained his victory as King and hopefully, it would be the first of many.

* * *

Jon sat back in his chair, keeping his eyes shut as the Maester treated his wound. He began to think of what his next move would be in his conquest when the door flew open revealing Edmure, the Blackfish, and Arya.

"Did the Reeds storm the Twins?"

Edmure grinned, "Yes. Old Walder Frey lies in the cells with his treacherous sons."

Jon closed his eyes again and smiled as well. He considered this justice for his brother and his wife along with their unborn child. He had suspected that most of the Freys had been part of the siege and thus left the Twins vulnerable to attack. Howland Reed had used the paths known only to the crannogmen to cross the Neck to attack Walder Frey.

The Blackfish was the next one to speak, "I bring even better news. Joffrey is dead, poisoned at his own wedding."

Jon's eyes snapped open as whipped around his head to looked at the man. The maester scowled at his movement but Jon paid him no attention. Edmure and the Blackfish were grinning while Arya seemed disappointed that her vengeance was robbed from her but was happy all the same.

"Served him right." Jon muttered darkly, "What else?" He asked the Blackfish.

The Blackfish's smile disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a grave expression, "Sansa and Tyrion Lannister were accused of the murder. Sansa somehow managed to escape Kingslanding but no one has seen her since while the Imp has demanded a trial by combat from what I last had last heard."

Jon's face fell as he thought of Sansa all alone somewhere far away. The world was no place for girls like her to be alone, it wasn't even an ideal one when they weren't. He exchanged an uneasy glance with Arya. Jon cleared his throat, "We'll find her."

He decided to change the topic, dwelling over where Sansa could possibly be was making Jon worry more and more.

"And has Tywin Lannister reacted to my claim?"

Edmure was the one who answered, shaking his head, "He seems to want to keep it under wraps for now, your grace. He's already got too much on his hand."

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Jon's face, "Good, we'll get to tell everyone first before they get a chance to spin lies about me." Jon turned to the Blackfish, "Send ravens to all the high lords of Westeros, Ser Brynden. Tell them that House Targaryen has risen from the ashes."

* * *

Lady Olenna sat in the garden blocking out the useless chatter of her grandchildren. All they had to talk about was the trial by combat that would take place the next day that would determine Lord Tyrion's innocence. Even Olenna found it hard to be sure of who would the victor be, Prince Oberyn was not known as the Red Viper for no reason after all. She sat there brooding when she noticed Varys approaching her, making his through the bushes towards her.

Olenna spoke up, "Run along, ladies. I have business to attend to." The girls stopped their giggling and knew better than disobey their grandmother so they scurried away.

Olenna grinned at the eunuch as he came to stop in front of her. He bowed in greeting, "A pleasant morning is it not, my lady?"

"Yes, yes. Who cares?" Olenna dismissed. She was curious about what business Varys had with her, he only approached her when he needed anything of her. The last time being when he wished to keep Sansa Stark away from Petyr Baelish. "Now what do you want, Lord Varys?"

Varys feigned surprise, making Olenna scoff. "I want nothing, my lady. I simply bring news."

Olenna raised an eyebrow in disbelief but played along, "And what news is that?"

Varys leaned forward, "I'm sure you've heard of Jon Snow, Lyanna and Rheagar's son?"

Of course, she had heard. Not only had her spies reported the news to her but Tywin had told her as well and was adamant to push forward Tommen's and Margaery's wedding to tie the Tyrells to the crown. The wedding was to take place two days after the trial.

"What about him?" Olenna questioned impatiently. Speaking plainly the identity of Ned Stark's bastard had shocked her. The fact that the honorable Ned Stark had been hiding the boy right under the nose of his best friend had been almost funny. Olenna had never thought the Starks had a clever bone in them.

"He has broken the siege outside Riverrun and has taken the Twins."

"And Walder Frey?"

"In chains." Varys answered, "Jon Snow is growing more powerful by the day. I believe his next target will be to reclaim the North. Soon he will command the entirety of the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale."

Olenna jerked in surprise, "The Vale?"

"They march to join him at Riverrun as we speak."

"Littlefinger declared for the boy?" Olenna asked incredulously.

Varys shook his head, "My little birds report he is unhappy with the development." Varys' lips quirked up into a sly smile, "I hear whispers that it was Sansa Stark who mobilized the Vale through her cousin."

Olenna was taken aback, perhaps there was more to the girl after all. "The Starks seem to be full of surprises lately."

"Who would've thought?" Varys chuckled before he continued, "It'll not be long before Jon Snow reaches out to his aunt across the Narrow Sea."

"She wants the throne for herself." Olenna pointed out.

"He has a bigger claim. Maybe he'll make her his queen."

"Maybe." Olenna muttered thoughtfully, "They are Targaryens after all."

"If he does indeed get Daenerys Targaryen to side with him, then he will have three of the seven kingdoms, an army of unsullied and three dragons backing him."

Olenna studied Varys quietly. It was true if the boy did get his aunt to back him, there would almost be no question of who would win the Iron Throne. Other than that the Tyrells themselves, the Lannisters had no other allies. Dorne would surely not side with them but it was possible they would not side with the Targaryens either, the Stormlands, on the other hand, were still with Stannis.

"A formidable force to be reckoned with." Olenna leaned over to look more closely at Varys, "So why are you telling me this, my lord?"

Varys held her gaze, "You want the best for House Tyrell. You are willing to go to great extents to keep your family safe. You would be a fool to believe they are safe with the Lannisters. Your son is not safe, neither is Ser Loras nor Lady Margaery... Even with Joffrey gone."

Olenna's eyes narrowed at the Spider for a fraction of a second as he looked at her meaningfully. She reprimanded herself for being surprised that he knew about her role in Joffrey's death. The man had a talent for getting information, no matter how much you tried to hide it. It was humorous the only one who managed to outsmart him was honorable and good old Ned Stark.

"And do tell me, Lord Varys. What is it that you want?" Olenna asked sharply.

Varys smiled, "I simply want what's best for the realm."

* * *

Jon walked tiredly to his quarters, it had been a long meeting with the Riverland and Northern lords. They had spent hours discussing war strategy, preparing themselves for their campaign north. He was going over his plans in his head when he felt someone watching him and he sighed.

He didn't need to look around to know it was Arya. She had been tailing him everywhere for the last few days and whenever Jon tried to confront her about it she would feign ignorance. But he wasn't going to let her get away with it this time, he had to figure some much these days and he wanted to strike Arya's peculiar behavior off the list.

He turned around lazily to find Arya coming to an abrupt stop, "Why are you following me everywhere?"

Arya looked innocently back at him, "I'm not following you."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Arya." He reprimanded her sternly.

Arya squirmed under his gaze, "Well the Kingsguard protect the king and I need to be around you to protect you."

Jon eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't have a Kingsguard yet."

"You're going to."

"I might as well just name Ghost to it." Jon shrugged.

Arya rolled her eyes, "You're going to need people in the Kingsguard."

"And those people are going to be you?" Jon asked dubiously. He never minded Arya's aversion to being a lady but joining the Kingsguard was a whole different thing. She would be swearing off marriage, children, and inheritance. Kings were often targets for assassination and often the Kingsguard were the ones who took the blows for them. Jon did not like the idea of Arya dying to protect him.

"Well not just me."

"You're Lady of Winterfell, Arya." Jon pointed out.

"_Acting_ Lady of Winterfell. There's a chance Bran or Rickon or Sansa are alive." Arya countered hopefully.

"Just because they would rule the North does not mean you're not a lady."

"You know that I don't want to one." Arya exclaimed in exasperation, "I don't want to marry some high lord and have his children."

"And if I commanded you to?" Jon asked quietly.

Arya glared at him, "I made you king, is that how you would return the favor?"

Jon chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, he wasn't sure if he should thank her for that or not, "Your mother would have my head." It was very likely when Jon came to think about it.

"That would be high treason."

"And you think that would stop her?" Jon scoffed.

"I'll talk to her." Arya offered.

Jon crossed his arms, "You don't even know how to fight yet." He exclaimed.

"I'm learning." She said defiantly.

"Learning?" Jon repeated dubiously, "How?"

"The Hound's teaching me," Arya said quietly.

"The Hound?" Jon asked incredulously.

"Yes." Arya answered irritably, "If you annoy him long enough he gives in eventually."

Jon chuckled lightly, Arya could be very persistent when she wanted to be. Like she was right now.

"So if my mother were to allow it?" Arya asked hopefully.

When Jon thought about it more, he realized it wouldn't be all that bad because if he didn't allow Arya into his Kingsguard she would most probably find other ways to avoid the fate of being a lady. Ways that would be much more dangerous than tailing Jon around every day. At least if she was in the Kingsguard he could protect her.

"I'll think about." Jon sighed, rubbing his face tiredly and Arya's face broke into a big grin. Jon shook his head at his sister's techniques before turning around and continued down the way to his room. He came to an abrupt stop when he realized that Arya was still following him.

He turned around again, "I said I'll think about it. Why are you following now?"

Arya smiled sheepishly, "I'd need to know what I'm going to do when I take my vows."

"If." Jon reminded her.

"_When." _

* * *

Jon had been going over a map as he so often did in his spare time and otherwise when the Blackfish came barging into his room. Jon looked up alarmingly, "What is it, Ser?"

"Scouts have sighted the Knights of the Vale approaching the castle, your grace." The Blackfish informed urgently.

Jon's eyes widened, "Are they preparing to attack?"

"Hard to say, your grace."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose, they had just broken the siege. "Littlefinger rules the Vale now, doesn't he?"

Ser Brynden nodded, "He's never been up to much good."

Jon straightened up and made his way out the room, "Have the men prepared."

* * *

Jon and Arya looked on from the ramparts at the assembled army of the Vale. Forty thousand men they were and if they indeed intended to attack, Jon's reign would end before it even started. He watched as two people escorted by a troop of guards approached the drawbridge and he squinted to get a closer look. One was a man dress in black whom Jon believed to be Lord Baelish and the other had fiery long red hair, someone he couldn't make out from where he was.

He heard Arya gasped beside and he turned around to take a look at her. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What is it?"

"That's.. That's Sansa," Arya said slowly.

Jon quickly looked back to the red-haired girl and now that Arya mentioned it, he could see that it was Sansa too. He felt hope well up inside of him when he thought of sister alive and here. He turned to the Captain of the guard, "Lower the drawbridge."

The captain bowed his head and shouted, "Lower the drawbridge."

Jon and Arya hurried down to the courtyard, just in time to see Sansa and Littlefinger ride inside. Jon saw Catelyn enter the courtyard from the direction of the sept, he could see her eyes welling up with happiness from here. Sansa and Littlefinger dismounted their horse and walked in his direction.

Littlefinger approached him first as he fell into a deep bow before him. "King Aegon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lord Robin Arryn sends his regards. He insists on aiding his kin." He said gesturing towards Riverrun.

Jon had heard much of the man to know that he should never even think of trusting him but he was king and he had a job to do, "Lord Baelish. To be frank I was not expecting the Vale. It's a surprise but a most welcome one to be sure."

Littlefinger grinned at him, "Lady Sansa was the one who convinced Lord Arryn to send help."

Jon turned to Sansa who was looking at Jon and Riverrun curiously, occasionally stealing emotional glances at her mother and Arya. Even after years of captivity and being away from her family, she kept up her part of being a lady.

"Sansa." He smiled softly.

Sansa dipped into a low curtsy, "Your grace."

Jon chuckled uncomfortably as he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace, one she returned with surprise.

"None of that from you, Sansa. We're still family." Jon said as pulled away. Sansa smiled brightly at him through her tears.

"It's good to have you back, Sansa." Jon said softly as he glanced at the army that was assembled outside the gates and back at Sansa with a half amused and half impressed smile, "And nice of you to bring the Vale with you."

* * *

**A/N: And the Vale has joined the fold! Writing battles and the Queen of Thorns is hard. Hope you liked the chapter and if you did, don't forget to tell me in the reviews section! See y'all next time and subscribe and review in the meanwhile.**


	16. Daughters and Sons

**A/N: Woah! Thanks again for all the reviews and love! This chapter has some interesting interactions. Here we go!**

* * *

Jon grabbed four glasses and took his time to pour wine for himself and the other occupants of the room. Lady Catelyn was seated along with her eldest daughter her eyes still brimming with happiness as she ran her fingers through Sansa's long auburn hair, loathing to let go of her in any way as if she did Sansa might disappear. Sansa was quietly answering the questions Arya, who was sitting at the foot of the couch, shot at her. Occasionally, a relieved smile would appear on Sansa's face when she observed her little sister and mother. Jon hated to intrude on them but the Stark women had insisted he be with them.

Jon slowly made his way to them and handed them each a cup before he pulled up a chair and sat across to them. Arya took a sip from hers before she looked up at Sansa and asked curiously, "They say you killed Joffrey. Did you?"

Jon and Catelyn stiffened at the question, and a sad smile took form on Sansa's face, "I wish that I had." Jon studied Sansa curiously. She had changed. They all had truthfully though Sansa's seemed to be the most drastic. The hope and light in her eyes, that Jon was accustomed to seeing, were replaced by fire and steel. She was no longer a naive girl who believed in fairytales and songs, something Jon thought should've happened years ago while she was in Winterfell, though he loathed what led to the change in Sansa. He clenched his fists at the thought of what Joffrey did. He had heard rumours of Sansa's treatment in Kingslanding and that was just another thing that Jon would make the Lannisters pay for.

Arya nodded in understanding. "Me too. I was angry when I heard someone else had done it."

Jon noticed Catelyn's eyes widened at the response of her daughters and he understood the feeling all too well. Jon knew of Arya's list, she had told him all about it. He was not comfortable with his sisters being so keen on murder.

"Arya." Catelyn admonished her daughter.

Arya looked up at her mother and pointed out, We all wanted him dead, mother."

Catelyn had nothing to say to that and Jon decided to take their minds off of the revenge they all craved. He turned to Sansa, "You're Lady of Winterfell now."

Sansa looked down at her hands, "So Bran and Rickon are really..." She didn't finish the question, and she didn't need to.

Jon shook his head in reply, "We don't think so." Sansa perked up the moment he said those words. "Lord Reed said they escaped Winterfell with Hodor and a wildling woman, later to be joined by his children. He suspects that they may have headed to the Wall."

"But until we find them, you are Lady of Winterfell."

Sansa glanced at Arya, who nodded her head in encouragement, before accepting, "Of course. What about Arya? She seems to have done a good job."

Jon chuckled. "But she was not quite fond of the role." Sansa smiled at that. Somethings don't change, Arya's resentment of being a lady included. Catelyn tried to look disapprovingly at her youngest daughter, but she too was coming to terms with the fact that Arya would never allow herself to be a typical lady.

"I have other plans." Arya murmured, sharing a look with Jon. Sansa raised an eyebrow in question while Catelyn's eyes narrowed. She knew her daughter would never be a lady but plans Arya usually came up with were dangerous and reckless.

"What plans?" Catelyn asked. Jon decided it was time for him to make an exit, the last thing he wanted was to get caught between this. He would leave it to Arya to convince her mother, and if Catelyn permitted Arya's appointment to the Kingsguard, he would give it a more serious thought. He got up quietly and left the room unnoticed as Arya mumbled something to a displeased Catelyn and as Sansa listened with wide eyes.

Jon was halfway down the hallway when he heard Sansa call after him. He turned around to find Sansa hurrying to catch up with him. Once she did, he continued down his way with Sansa by his side. "Don't you want to be with your mother and Arya?" He asked curiously. After all, she had been just reunited with them.

Sansa shook her head, "I do not want to get into the middle of that." She gestured back towards the room they had just left. Jon smiled at her knowingly.

"She wants to join the Kingsguard." Santa exclaimed incredulously, "And you would allow her to?"

Jon shrugged, "Only if Lady Catelyn permits it. She'd find an alternative if I didn't, at least I can keep an eye on her this way."

Sansa considered that and conceded to his point. Silence passed over them until Sansa spoke up again, staring at her hands, "I spent a lot of time thinking of how much of an ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything."

"We were children." Jon shrugged.

Sansa looked up at him with a sad smile, "I was awful, just admit it."

"You were occasionally awful." Jon chuckled, "I'm sure I can't have been grateful when I was always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played."

Sansa smiled, "I know you might believe I'm asking because you are king now but it's not. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

Sansa shook her head in disagreement, "Forgive me."

"Alright. Alright, I forgive you."

Sansa's smile grew wider and Jon returned one as well. He truly never held a grudge against Sansa for he had long accepted that his life would be like that. He and Sansa might have never been close when they were young but he still loved her as he did Arya. They walked into the courtyard together, making their way to the ramparts. Jon smiled and nodded at those who bowed before him while Sansa watched him with a strange sense of pride.

"Where will we go now?" Sansa asked as they climbed the ramparts.

"Where do you think?" Jon asked as he surveyed the army spread out in front of Riverrun, once they were at the top. 40000 men of the Vale and a growing army of Northerners and Riverlanders camped out of the walls. Jon glanced at Sansa with a soft smile, "We go home."

"Home." Sansa repeated softly, as she too took in the army that lay before them. There was something wistful about the way she said it as if it was too good to be true.

* * *

Cersei looked out the window, taking notice of each person that passed through its view. She gripped her glass of wine tighter as she recalled the events of the last few days. Her father, the mighty Tywin Lannister, was dead. Killed in the privy by her wretched murderer brother. Tyrion had also managed to escape along with Varys and Cersei suspected that Jaime had something to do with it. The Tyrells were digging their claws deeper into Tommen and Margaery was to wed him in a few days time. Then there was Lyanna's son, now free of the siege and the Vale by his side.

Loras Tyrell had already left the capital for the Reach to gather the Tyrell army so that they could march to Riverrun. Olenna Tyrell had made the journey with him while Mace Tyrell was to join them the following day.

Cersei turned away from the window to look at Tommen going through various fabrics for the wedding with the seamster. It brought back a pang of sadness and grief as reminded of Joffrey doing the same for his fateful day. The sadness was replaced with anger as she looked on, Tommen was all she had left now, with Myrcella in Dorne and her sweet Joffrey dead. She would burn cities to the ground before she let anyone take him away from her.

She stepped away from the window and towards her son. "Leave us." Cersei ordered the seamster without even sparing him a glance. The man bowed and hurried out the room.

Cersei put her glass down and took Tommen's hands into hers who smiled at her.

"You're excited for the wedding?" She asked.

Tommen nodded, "I like Margaery. She's kind and would make a good queen."

Cersei remembered Joffrey sharing a similar sentiment with her. A tight smile took form on Cersei's face, "Yes. But her family rides to war soon."

"She told me. She worries for them." Tommen said sadly. "She wished that they could have been here for the wedding."

"That is not entirely impossible." Cersei started slowly as wheels turned in her mind. "We could have the wedding when they return. I think she would appreciate that."

Tommen studied his mother intently for a moment before nodding in agreement, "I think she would too."

Cersei cupped Tommen's cheeks as she smiled, "That's not all. She is to be your queen and she must know the cost at which we keep your kingdom intact. Send her with her father." Margaery was the greatest threat to Cersei. She threatened to take everything that Cersei held dear.

Tommen stepped back, "To the war?" He asked incredulously.

Cersei nodded, "If things go out of hand, I'm sure her father will send her back at once. She is kind and loving as you say, think of how she'll raise the morale of the Tyrell men if she is with them. They will feel that they are fighting for a good king and a kind queen."

Cersei smiled as Tommen considered her words. If she could get the Tyrells especially Margaery out of the capital for long enough she could get a tighter grip on Tommen and consolidate her power.

"That's not a bad idea." Tommen said, but Cersei could still hear the uncertainty in his voice. She rushed to persuade him further.

"It's a good one. And once all our enemies are destroyed then you two can wed together in the presence of both of your families."

Tommen smiled at Cersei and she took his hands into hers again. "I'll inform Margaery and her father immediately and have her prepared for the trip." He said.

Cersei genuinely smiled as she gathered her son into a hug, "That would be wonderful." Her son was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

Catelyn watched as Brienne and her squire entered the room. They had returned to Riverrun after hearing that both of Catelyn's daughters were safe with their mother. Brienne unsheathed her sword and knelt before her while her squire followed suit. Catelyn couldn't help but notice that the hilt of Brienne's sword was a golden lion and the sword looked strangely like Valriyan steel.

"My lady, I'm sorry I could not fulfill my oath to you."

"You may rise, Brienne."

Brienne did as she was told and Catelyn continued, "I should have known that the Kingslayer would have not followed through with his oath. I was desperate and I do not fault you."

Brienne's jaw tightened when Catelyn mentioned Jaime Lannister. She shook her head, "He tried, my lady. His father would not permit Lady Sansa's release. So when she escaped the capital he charged me with finding her."

Catelyn raised an eyebrow. She knew that Brienne would not lie to her but she also knew that Brienne had loathed the man almost as much as Catelyn when she had left with the Kingslayer. She now seemed rather defensive of the man who had thrown Bran out of a tower. "Against his family's wishes." Brienne added.

Catelyn did not know what to say so she turned to the boy that stood beside her sworn sword. Brienne noticed her questioning glance, "He was Lord Tyrion Lannister's squire, my lady. The capital was no longer a safe place for him when he refused to testify against him. Ser Jaime asked me to take him as my squire." It did not pass Catelyn's notice that Brienne referred to the Kingslayer as Ser Jaime now.

The boy bowed his head before Catelyn, "My lady."

Catelyn nodded at the boy. He seemed harmless and if he did prove a threat she was sure Brienne would deal with him.

"I promised I would offer you a place at my home and table." Catelyn addressed Brienne, "And I will uphold that vow. A room shall be prepared for you and your squire."

Brienne bowed her head in thanks and was about to exit the room when Catelyn called after her again.

"One more thing, Brienne. From tomorrow you will begin training my daughter, Arya, to fight with a sword."

Brienne looked at her in surprise before nodding, "Of course, my lady."

After Brienne and her squire left, Catelyn followed suit to find her daughters. She found them in Jon's quarters as they usually were when Jon had time to spare. He was extremely busy with preparations being made to ride North. Even now Jon was pouring over a map while her daughters chat among themselves. It warmed Catelyn's heart to see Arya and Sansa getting along with each other. They had not been able to tolerate each other before but now they spent much of their time together.

She nodded at Jon when she entered the room. They were on better terms now, but there still was some uncertainty in their relationship. The history between them was not something that could be easily forgotten. They had both been victims to Ned's lie, and she no longer faulted him for Robb's death. They were making ground though it was slow.

"I have come to a decision." Catelyn announced. Jon, Arya and Sansa looked up at her curiously. She noticed Arya was biting her lip nervously. They all knew what she talking about, she was about to announce her decision on Arya's wish to join the Kingsguard. Arya and Catelyn had argued over it for days but Arya would not relent. Catelyn finally took it to Jon, who gave her his opinion on the matter. She agreed that his logic was sound, at least he would be around to protect Arya if she joined the Kingsguard. She also knew deep down that Arya would never become a lady. So, Jon, Catelyn and Sansa joined by the Blackfish had spent the previous night weighing the pros and cons of it but they had left the final call to Catelyn

Catelyn turned to Arya and she sighed, "You may join the Kingsguard."

Arya's face broke into a wide smile and rushed to hug Catelyn. Catelyn returned the embrace and couldn't help but smile at her daughter's happiness. Sansa and Jon both looked on with a smile.

"But you will train extra hard, under the tutelage of both the Hound and Brienne." Catelyn did not particularly like the Hound but he had brought Arya home and Arya seemed to have a strange relationship with the man and above all, he was a good fighter.

Arya bobbed her head in agreement and Catelyn continued as she ran her fingers through Arya's short hair, "You will listen to Jon at all times."

"That would be a part of my vows." Arya pointed out. Catelyn looked to Jon, who inclined his head at her. She knew Jon would keep Arya safe.

Catelyn disentangled herself from her daughter as Jon walked over to them.

"I guess we're stuck with each other forever." Jon laughed and brought Arya into an embrace.

Catelyn watched as Sansa joined her siblings. She hoped that she was doing the right thing with Arya, she did not want her to end up like Lyanna. She hoped Ned would be proud and that her children would forever be safe. She had lived through Robb's death and the apparent deaths of Bran and Rickon and she did not think she could go through another. She would give her life for them before that happened.

As she watched her children along with their cousin, she felt a strange warmth in her chest. If it did come to that, if she died, she knew none of them would be alone, they had each other now. It gave her comfort to think of it, her family would survive. She remembered what Ned used to say. _When the snow falls and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. _Ned was dead. Robb was dead. So were Lyanna, Brandon and Benjen. But they lived on through them.

* * *

**_A/N: So I know you guys are thinking that Cersei letting Margaery go is out of character or something similar but I actually think it's not. Cersei took the Tyrell alliance for granted and did not even think twice of making an enemy out of them by blowing up the Sept of Baelor with their lord and heirs inside it. She wants Tommen for herself and she is willing to do anything to ensure that. (But who knows the Tyrells might stay with the Lannisters.) We're just going to have to wait and see what's going to happen now. _**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review and subscribe and see you next time!**


	17. The Last Hearth

**_A/N: Thanks again for all your love! In this chapter, we get to pay a visit to a character I believe was extremely underutilized in the show. This chapter also includes mentions of Garlen and Willas Tyrell. I've only read the first two books of ASOFAI so my interpretation of them may be different from that of the_ books.**

* * *

Margaery eyed the Tyrell army with disinterest from atop a wall of Highgarden. The army was preparing to match north. She would be joining them by order of the king, but she knew better than to think it was Tommen who sent her away. Cersei saw her as a threat and had convinced her son to rid the capital of Margaery.

Margaery sighed as she rested her head on her arm, yet again her and her family's plan of making her queen had failed. She had always dreamed of being queen and she had been groomed from childhood to fit the role. It was not just that she was ambitious but she also believed that she would genuinely make a good ruler. She was not cruel like Cersei nor sadistic like Joffrey. She desired to rule unlike Robert Baratheon and knew what she wanted for her people, unlike Tommen. Though every time she was inches away from her goal it would be swept out of her reach once more.

"Now what has got you riled up, child?"

Margaery turned around to find her grandmother behind her, watching her intently. She shrugged, "We ride to war tomorrow."

Olenna Tyrell scoffed, "Don't play coy with me, child. We both know that's not it." Margaery smiled slightly. Nothing escaped the notice of the Queen of Thorns. Her grandmother stepped forward to stand beside Margaery on the wall.

Margaery intertwined her arm with that of her grandmother, "I'd assume you already know, grandmother."

"You assumed correctly. But I assure you, my dear, there will be nothing for us to fear on the battlefield."

Margaery wasn't entirely sure of that. Their army was large and rested but so were the Knights of the Vale, and they were only a portion of Jon Snow's army. The odds of their victory weren't comforting enough. She steered her grandmother and herself away from the wall and the army and down to the extravagant gardens of Highgarden.

"I'd never thought I would see Highgarden so soon. Truthfully I wasn't sure if I'd ever see it again."

"No, you thought you would stay in that shit-filled city with a crown upon your head and a Lannister babe in your arms."

"I would have been queen."

"Not for long."

Margaery stopped to look at her grandmother and Lady Olenna rolled her eyes as she urged herself and Margaery on.

"There is a new player in the game, my child." Lady Olenna started as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Jon Snow commands three of the seven kingdoms. It is very likely he will dethrone the Lannisters."

"Two of which are already in shambles." Margaery pointed out, "Our army with that of the Lannisters even the odds."

Olenna conceded to her point, "Until Jon Snow weds and beds his aunt." Margaery wrinkled her nose in distaste at the that and Olenna chuckled at her reaction. "In turn earning himself an army of Unsullied and three dragons."

Margaery hummed in reply as she considered her grandmother's words. Her grandmother had a fair point if the Dragon Queen entered the greater game especially in alliance with Jon Snow the Lannisters stood no chance.

"And yet we march to Riverrun against Jon Snow."

"Are we?" Olenna quipped sarcastically, "Cersei Lannister is a fool. By sending you away from the capital she lost her leverage and our support."

Silence fell upon them as they passed a group of Margaery's cousins and she smiled politely at them. She and Olenna made their way to a maze, regaining their privacy.

"So we sever our alliance to the Lannisters?"

"Cersei did that for us. I was hoping to do it myself but there was the issue of getting you out of Kingslanding."

"We join Jon Snow then."

Olenna smirked, "If he'll have us. If he'll have you."

Margaery came to halt and whipped her head around to look at her grandmother in surprise. "You mean to marry me to him?"

"I mean to make you _his queen_." Olenna corrected as they made a turn in the maze, "And do it before his aunt takes the honour."

Margaery gaped at the old woman beside her. They planned to marry her to Jon Snow, a bastard that turned out to be a king. She tried in vain to recall if Sansa had ever said anything about him. Sansa neglected to talk about him likely because she thought he had been a bastard. The plan was a sound one. She would be queen just as she had hoped to be, that is if he consented to marry her. But Margaery knew next to nothing about the man, she had no idea what his weaknesses were nor how to get him to bend to her every will.

Renly had been easy for his heart had had already belonged to Loras. Joffrey had been a challenge, but Margaery had managed with just the right words and a bit of persuasion. Tommen was a piece of cake, he was a naive boy and possessed a weakness for women as most boys did. But Jon Snow was an unknown. No one had bothered to notice him as he was masqueraded as a bastard so everyone knew literally nothing about him. If he proved to be as honourable as his uncle, who raised him, then Margaery's usual charms would not suffice.

"It's a sound plan, grandmother." Margaery managed to get out.

"I am aware."

Margaery just realized that her grandmother had ordered Loras to have her wheelhouse readied earlier that morning. "You mean to come with us to Riverrun?"

"Of course. I don't trust your father or Loras or even Garlen to convince the King." Olenna snarked, "He will be wary of us and I can't very well send Willas." Margaery smiled, of course, her grandmother's first instinct was to send Willas. If Olenna Tyrell claimed her wit had skipped her son then Willas Tyrell had inherited it all in full force. Margaery suspected that her grandmother slightly favoured Willas because of that. Olenna trusted Willas where she did not trust anyone else, Margaery included. Unfortunately , though Willas rarely left Highgarden due to his crippled leg.

"Now that you are in on my plan, we have more important things to do, my dear." Olenna pulled Margaery closer as she spoke, "The mystery revolving around Jon Snow remains and we must be the ones to solve it."

* * *

Rickon crouched down on to the snow and pressed his nose to Shaggy Dog's while tears ran down his face to his slight annoyance. He ran his hand through his direwolf's unruly and black fur, loathing to part with him but he could hear Osha's frantic warnings from behind him. He got up and steeled himself as he found himself faltering at the task before him.

"Go, Shaggy. You have to leave."

Shaggy stared at him with uncomprehending eyes and Rickon gave him a slight shove. "Go!" He ordered urgently. Shaggy Dog continued to look at Rickon before he took a slow step back as though he started to understand what he was saying. The direwolf slowly backed away from Rickon until it turned around and broke into a run. Rickon clenched his fists in grief as he watched Shaggy Dog sprint away on the white snow. He cursed the tears that continued to fall as he tried to stay strong like he imagined his father, Robb or Jon would be.

Someone tugged on Rickon's cloak, and he hurriedly wiped the tears off his face and looked up to find Osha regarding him sadly. Rickon scowled at his caretaker's pity. He was a Stark of Winterfell and he was not be pitied.

"It'll be alright, little lord. Maybe we can find him after the Boltons leave."

Rickon nodded grimly and made his way back inside the Last Hearth. He swallowed nervously as he spied an army of men under the banner of the flayed man approach the keep. It seemed that Roose Bolton had assigned his bastard, Ramsey to ensure the loyalty of the northern lords and as a result, had him visiting them. There was no time for Rickon and Osha to escape, not when the Boltons had already appeared before their gates. They had let Shaggy Dog into the wilderness as it would be suspicious for a supposed Umber bastard to have a direwolf, the Starks were so famous for having.

Rickon entered the main hall of the Hearth and took his place behind the Umbers. He was posing as the GreatJon's bastard and Osha as his wet nurse. He reached up to his sleeve to check that the knife he hid was still there. The Umbers had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival but he didn't trust anyone except Osha.

He had a weird sense of foreboding as he waited restlessly. That feeling usually preceded some unfortunate event. He had had it days before his father and Robb had died and when Theon had taken Winterfell. It was never succeeded by anything good.

Following what seemed to Rickon to be forever, the SmallJon entered the hall. He was followed by a group of men led by one who possessed a crazed look in his eyes. Rickon assumed he was Ramsey Bolton. The SmallJon and Ramsey were exchanging words not so quietly.

"My father only requests that you pledge your banners to house Bolton and swear fealty to him as Warden of the North."

"I'm not kissing your father's fucking hand."

Ramsey smiled, "Traditionally a bannerman kneels to his lord."

"Not doing that either."

The Bolton bastard's eyes narrowed at the lord of the Last Hearth. He let his eyes roam the room and his eyes fell on to the Umbers and lit up in glee almost instantly. He clasped his hands in delight as he approached them, abandoning his conversation with the SmallJon.

"So this must be your lovely family." Rickon heard a threat in the statement.

The SmallJon's jaw tightened as he grunted in reply. Ramsey took his wife's hand in his own and pecked it. The man then turned to the SmallJon's sole son, Ned who was named after Rickon's father.

Rickon's attention turned to the Boltons companions. Most of them were Boltons soldiers but the person who stood out to Rickon was a meek man who cowering behind Ramsey. It was only when Rickon squinted did he recognize the man. Rickon clenched his fists, before him stood Theon Greyjoy the man who had driven Bran and Rickon from their home and killed Ser Rodrick.

Theon had changed though, Rickon could remember that Theon had always been a proud and arrogant young man who often had teased Rickon. Now Theon was unkempt and kept his eyes glued to the ground in what seemed to be fear. Rickon's eyes flitted between Rickon and Ramsey, his captor, he realized. A part of Rickon was glad that Theon got what was coming for him.

Rickon quietly shifted sideways so that he would be covered by the SmallJon's wife, the last thing he wanted was Theon recognizing him. Unfortunately, the noise caused by the shifting of his feet caught the attention of Ramsey. His eyes regarded Rickon curiously. Ramsey pushed the SmallJon's wife aside and approached Rickon. Rickon could feel Osha stiffen beside him and he stared hard at the ground to keep himself from glaring or doing something else reckless.

"Now who do we have here?"

"Torhen Snow." The SmallJon cut in, fighting to keep his voice from panicking. Rickon glanced at Theon through the corners of his eyes. Theon's eyes had widened and started tremble to as he studied Rickon.

Ramsey smiled knowingly, "A bastard."

"My father's."

Theon's trembling had become pronounced and he started to mutter to himself 'Reek'. Ramsey turned around, "What is it, Reek?"

Theon continued to tremble and murmur urgently to himself. Rickon slid the knife in his sleeve down to his hand and clutched it tight. If Theon was going to give him away, Rickon would make sure that Theon went down with him.

"You are here to negotiate. Not meet my family." The SmallJon interrupted and this time Rickon could hear the panic his voice. Osha placed a hand protectively on Rickon's arm. Ramsey ignored the SmallJon altogether as he looked curiously between Theon and Rickon. He stepped closer to Theon and urged to tell him what was bothering him.

"What is it, Reek?" His voice dangerously low. Theon cowered in fear of his captor and Rickon clutched the knife even tighter. Ramsey's eyes narrowed. "You know I don't appreciate it when you don't listen to me, Reek."

Theon's eyes widened with sheer fear, "Rickon Stark, my lord." He said quietly, "That's Rickon Stark."

Rickon screamed in rage as he launched himself at Theon. He heard shouts and screams from around him but he paid no attention to him. Theon raised his hands in defense. Rickon's knife was inches from Theon's neck when a pair of hands grabbed hold of his arms. He whipped his head around to look at the man who was restraining him. Ramsey Bolton was watching him with excitement and glee. The man reached for Rickon's weapon and wrenched it out of his grasp.

"I'll be taking that."

Ramsey looked to the SmallJon in triumph. "You've been hiding a wolf. A wild one." Rickon glared at Theon with utmost contempt who lowered his head in shame.

The SmallJon reached for the sword but a Bolton man grabbed his son, placing a dagger to his neck.

Ramsey smiled and ordered, "Take Lord Umber and sweep the keep for the other boy." He then turned back to Rickon.

"You should be glad that I found you, little wolf." Ramsey said happily and Rickon felt a shiver run down his spine, "I'm taking you home."

* * *

**A/N: I always thought Rickon had so much potential. Hope you like the chapter. Subscribe and Review!**


	18. The Roses of Highgarden

**A/N: The hopes of a few (many) may crash in this chapter! We'll talk about it at the end of it.**

* * *

Catelyn was perched on a rock beside Sansa in front of the heart tree in Riverrun. She had noticed that Sansa spent much more time in the godswood than she did in the sept now. Catelyn contributed the change to her experience in the south. Sansa seemed to distrust everything and anything that had to do with the south, a stark contrast from the girl she once was. Catelyn wasn't even sure if Sansa was praying, her daughter sat staring at the heart tree with glassy eyes.

Catelyn shifted uncomfortably. It was not supposed to be like this. Her family was not supposed to be at war. They were supposed to be safe and happy. _Alive. _

It was a heavy burden that Catelyn carried, the guilt of her actions. She had been the one who inadvertently started the war by arresting Tyrion Lannister without any proof. Her recklessness had caused Ned his life and her family their peace. She had freed Jaime Lannister in her desperation, losing Robb's most valuable hostage and that cost her firstborn his life. For Tywin Lannister would not have been so bold to allow the Freys and Boltons to ambush them if they still had his precious son. She killed her son and broke the others. The only thing that kept her going was the need to protect her remaining children and make up for the mistakes she had made.

Catelyn had been pondering over her errors in judgement when she noticed Petyr lurk through the godswoods towards herself and Sansa. She did not know what to think of her old childhood companion anymore. She could now see he was an entirely different person from their days in Riverrun. He had been the one to implicate Tyrion as the one who had sent the assassin against Bran but the Imp had maintained his innocence throughout his captivity with Catelyn, and Sansa had only good things to say about the Lannister. According to her daughter, Tyrion Lannister was one of the few who had shown her unconditional kindness in Kingslanding. Catelyn could find no reason why Petyr would possibly lie to her. He had saved her daughter and brought them the Vale.

Petyr smiled at the mother and daughter, "Cat. Sansa." Catelyn disliked the familiarity the man showed her daughter. It made her skin crawl. Sansa snapped out of whatever line of thought that had been going on her head to regard the Lord Protector of the Vale, her eyes narrowing at him for a fracture of a second.

Sansa inclined her head at Petyr, her face betraying no emotion. "Lord Baelish."

Catelyn followed suit, "Petyr." Littlefinger slowly sat on a rock across Sansa and Catelyn and turned to the latter.

"I never knew you to worship the Old gods, Cat."

"My children are of the North," Catelyn said, feeling annoyed. She had faced the same skepticism her entire time in her husband's home. She had always been treated as an outsider one way or another when she tried to adopt their culture. "We soon will ride North and I will reap whatever blessing possible."

Petyr shook his head, "Not soon, my Cat. The Tyrells inch closer and closer to these walls." That was something Catelyn had tried to avoid until she had to face it. She knew Jon was already drawing up plans of how to deal with the Tyrells but all she wanted to do was ride North and find her sons.

"We should be able to handle them with the Knights of the Vale you were so kind as to bring." Catelyn glanced at Sansa who watched their exchange with a blank face, her face betraying nothing of her feelings.

Petyr flashed a smile at Catelyn. "You married Lysa." She said out of nowhere. From what she had heard Lysa had always harboured stronger feelings for Petyr, something that Catelyn had been ignorant of. She had no idea that Petyr had returned any of those feelings. All Sansa had divulged is that they had married upon their arrival at the Vale. She had also informed her of her sister's death. Suicide apparently. Catelyn had found it unbelievable at first though after recalling her last encounter with Lysa she did not think it so unlikely. Catelyn had grieved for her sister, for the little girl she once was but her grief for her sister had been overshadowed by that she felt for the loss of her son. Nothing compared to what Robb's death had done to her.

Catelyn noticed how Petyr's eyes flinted uncomfortably between her and Sansa for a moment. Sansa watched emotionlessly. Catelyn for one would have thought Sansa would have been more welcoming to the man that saved her from the Lannisters. "Yes. By order of the Lannisters" He answered with a smile that Catelyn thought a tad sour. "Tywin Lannister had hoped I would secure the Vale for him."

"She died shortly after." Catelyn stated, trying to keep the accusation out of her voice. Had Petyr been the one to drive her to such drastic actions like suicide? Petyr shared a quick glance with Sansa who now regarded him with dark amusement. Catelyn felt as though she was privy to a dark secret the pair seemed to share.

"Lysa.. was troubled. I'm sure you might have observed so from your last visit to the Vale." Catelyn nodded in sad understanding. It was true.

"Her marriage to Jon Arryn changed her."

Silence fell upon them. Petyr took to studying Catelyn intently which made her squirm uncomfortably. She raised an eyebrow at him.

The corners of Petyr quirked up into a small smile. "Rest assured, Cat. The Vale fights for you and your children." Catelyn saw Sansa's eyes narrow at Petyr through the corners of her eyes and she felt her eyebrows furrow.

"And not the king?" She asked quietly.

Petyr peered at her curiously, "I had not thought you would warm up to him so quickly. Your dislike for Jon Snow is well known throughout the realm."

"My dislike for infidelity." Catelyn corrected.

"He is a Targaryen. You know what they say about them-"

"He is a Stark regardless of who his father was. His mother was of the North." Sansa spoke up for the first time. Her voice firm and full of steel."Just as much me and Arya and even mother are. He is one of the pack."

"He is a dragon all the same. His treatment before learning of his true identity could have left him bitter towards your family." Petyr pointed out. It was a fear that Catelyn silently harbored. It was small but it was there. "And dragons are not so forgiving."

Sansa held Petyr's gaze, her voice as cold as the ice that made up the Wall, "Neither are wolves."

* * *

Jon cursed under his breath as the Blackfish reported sightings of the Tyrell Army near High Heart. He and his army were just about ready to ride North and take Winterfell from the Boltons. An engagement with the Tyrell army would not only delay them, but a victory against them was not assured. He ran a hand through his hair and rounded his desk to the long table in the temporary solar they set up for him in Riverrun. He leaned over the map and thought hard.

"High Heart isn't far from here."

"No, your grace. A day or two march."

Jon exhaled as he straightened, "Send out more scouts. Try to get a hold of their numbers. Have the men prepared as well."

The Blackfish bowed before he walked out of Jon's solar. Jon returned to his seat and went through the piles of papers- letters and maps- that were strewn across his desk. His mind started to drift after reading through it all when he noticed the dragon brooch, that he had commissioned, on the table. He picked it up and carefully examined it. The dragon's mouth was wide open as if it was roaring or breathing fire. He wondered not for the first time what it would be like to ride a dragon. Years ago Jon would have thought it impossible to ever get a glimpse of a dragon, but his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen had hatched three of them. Three that were growing bigger and stronger by the day.

_Daenerys Targaryen. _One of the two last living relatives Jon had on his father's side. The sister of the father he never knew. He had heard stories about her. She had been on the run her whole life with her brother, Jon's uncle. She was then sold to a Dothraki horselord by said brother for an army. Her Dothraki husband proceeded to have Viserys Targaryen killed and she had become with child. Unfortunately, though she had a miscarriage shortly before her husband's death. Out of her husband's funeral pyre, she hatched three dragon eggs, the first person to do so in centuries. Following this, she got herself an army of Unsullied and was now queen of Mereen.

Jon knew nothing about her besides what he had heard from rumours. He was not sure if she was mad like Jon's grandfather and uncle. He was inclined not to think so from what he heard. Daenerys was said to be a just and kind woman who freed slaves and simply wanted a better life for her people.

Jon did intend to reach out to her. He had been hoping to invite her to Winterfell after he took it back. The only issue was that she claimed herself the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. He did not know how she would react when she found out that he had a bigger claim or would she acknowledge him at all. She would have to forsake her claim if she did. The only other options were war or marriage.

Jon did not particularly like thinking about those two. Obviously, he did not want to go to war, not only because his aunt had three dragons but also because she was family, regardless of their issues with each other. It was the more or less the same reason he did not want to marry her. Jon had embraced his Targaryen heritage but there were somethings he found difficult to stomach. He detested incest and even considered banning it- no exceptions. He wondered at times was it the reason for the madness that ran in his father's family and thus he did not wish to take any chances.

For now, though, Daenerys Targaryen was the least of his worries with the Tyrells marching towards him.

* * *

Two days later, the Tyrell army made no advances towards Riverrun. They sent two riders instead under a peace banner with a scroll requesting an audience with Jon at a neutral place of his choosing.

"The Tyrells want to negotiate." Sansa stated as she sat beside the fire in Jon's solar along with Jon, Arya, her mother and uncles and much to Jon's chagrin, Littlefinger. "It's only expected after Cersei sent away Margaery from the capital."

"They would be valuable allies, if we can sway them towards our cause." Edmure pointed out from his seat. Jon agreed all to well with Lord Tully. An alliance with the Tyrells would make Jon's victory all the more assured.

"But their support will come at a price." Littlefinger hinted. A silence fell upon the room as everyone absorbed the words of the former Master of Coin. Jon bristled every time the slippery man opened his mouth. Jon was aware of what the price may be, it would fall upon him to give the Tyrells what Cersei Lannister failed to. That is if he wanted their swords. He would mull over it when the time came. An image of a fierce woman with fiery red hair flashed before his mind.

"There is no harm in negotiating with them all the same." Jon answered, shaking off any thoughts of Ygritte. Was she even still alive? All eyes turned to him. "We can arrange a meeting midway to High Heart."

The Blackfish nodded his head in agreement, "That would be wise, your grace. I shall make the necessary arrangements." Jon returned a small smile of thanks to the legendary warrior. The Blackfish had distrusted Jon when he had first arrived at Riverrun, but now he proved to be one is his most trusted advisors. The man had a mind for strategy.

"That would be great, Blackfish. I would like you to accompany me to the meeting." He would need someone like the Blackfish to counter the Queen Of Thorns. Scouts had reported that she was among the Tyrell army.

Jon turned to the rest of the occupants in the room. Lady Catelyn was about to say something, most likely to request that she join them, but Jon beat her to it. "Sansa." Jon called out to his sister. Sansa looked up at him expectantly. "I would appreciate it if you did as well. You know the Tyrells well enough."

Sansa looked taken aback by the offer but she smiled softly at Jon, "I would be honoured to." Jon noticed that Catelyn's eyes narrowed at him slightly.

"I'll come too." Arya volunteered from near the door. She had stationed herself there as a Kingsguard would. She had not joined yet, for she would train for a little while before she did, but Arya acted as though she was a sworn in member of Jon's Kingsguard all the same.

Jon shook his head, "I will not have you and Sansa there together. You are Sansa's heir and as much as I believe that Tyrells won't try anything, I don't want to risk anything."

Arya scowled, "You will need someone to protect the both of you."

"The Hound." Sansa cut in, to Jon's surprise, "The Hound shall guard me and Jon." Arya looked suspiciously at her sister for she did not understand why Sansa would even want the unruly soldier by her side but she relented.

Jon waited for a moment to see if anybody had anything to add before he nodded, dismissing them, "It's settled then."

The Blackfish and Lord Tully stood up and walked out with a quick, "Your grace." Followed by Lord Baelish who had kept quiet throughout most the meeting and then Sansa and Arya left as well.

Jon was about to return to his desk to pen a reply to the Tyrells when Catelyn spoke up softly from the seat she had not moved from, "Don't you trust me?"

Jon sighed, he knew that Catelyn had most probably wanted to join him to meet the Tyrells but she was technically still under house arrest for freeing Jaime Lannister. He turned around to face his aunt, "Funnily enough, I do." Jon answered, "But the reason for which I picked Sansa to accompany has nothing to do with trust. We must give her the credit she deserves, it was Arya who made me realize it."

"She is no longer the naive girl that left Winterfell. She brought us the Vale. She learned the games the southerners play and would be most valuable when it comes to dealing with the Tyrells."

Catelyn studied him for a moment before nodding in agreement, "I understand." She got up to leave but turned around when her hand was on the handle of the door, "I assume you know what the Tyrells want. Don't make the same mistake as my son."

* * *

Jon could see the encampment that had been set up for his meeting with the Tyrells. There were five tents, a large one erected in the middle, for which the meeting would take place. Two other tents had been assigned to each party. Both had brought an agreed upon number of soldiers that were to be stationed around the encampment. Sansa and the Blackfish rode on either side of him. The Hound rode a step behind, keeping to himself the entire ride.

Once they reached their destination and had a few moments to rest from the journey, Jon found himself marching into the tent in which he would meet Tyrells, followed close behind by Sansa and the Blackfish. The tent was lavishly furnished, but Jon paid it no attention. His eyes fell to the round table, which had on his side three chairs for him and his companions. On the other side, there were five chairs for the Tyrells, who stood before them.

Jon studied them. The one who stood in the middle was a plump mustached man who Jon assumed to be Mace Tyrell. Standing to his right were two young handsome men, Lord Tyrell's sons most probably. While on his immediate left was an old woman who must have been the famed Olenna Tyrell. To the left of the matriarch of House Tyrell was a young brunette. Jon immediately understood why Margaery Tyrell was considered the most beautiful woman in the realm. In that green gown with an exceedingly low neckline, her long brown hair falling freely on her shoulders with a sly smile and doe-like eyes, she was a sight to behold.

Jon returned his attention to Mace Tyrell, "Lord Tyrell."

"Your grace." Lord Tyrell returned with a small bow. Jon fought the urge to raise an eyebrow, had they already accepted his claim to the Throne?

He turned to his companions, "My cousin, Lady Sansa of Winterfell." He introduced his sister first though he knew there was no need of it. "You've met before I believe." Jon noticed that Margaery flashed a smile in Sansa's direction who offered her own small smile. The other Tyrells nodded.

"Lady Stark." Lord Tyrell inclined his head. Sansa did the same.

Jon moved on to the Blackfish, "Ser Brynden Tully. The Blackfish." Lord Tyrell and the Tully knight exchanged pleasantries. The former then proceeded to introduce his companions.

"My sons, Ser Garlan and Ser Loras." He pointed to his right. Both of them inclined their head at Jon, "Your grace." Jon nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"My mother, Lady Olenna and my daughter, Lady Margaery." He indicated to his right. The former scrutinized Jon for a moment. "My king." She greeted. He refrained from squirming under her searching gaze.

Lady Margaery, on the other hand, flashed him a charming smile and curtsied before him. "Your grace." She eyed him in interest. There was a twinkle in the eye that told Jon that she liked what she saw.

"Lady Tyrell. Lady Margaery." Jon swallowed. He took a seat and was followed suit by the rest of the occupants in the room. He looked expectantly at the Tyrells. They had been the ones who called for negotiations and he would let them make the first move.

Lady Olenna agreed with him, "We are not here to exchange these pleasantries. We are here to negotiate." Her eyes fell on Jon, "As you must be aware, your grace."

Jon nodded and looked to Lord Tyrell expectantly. "What will our negotiations revolve around?"

Lord Tyrell puffed his chest as he opened his mouth to reply when his mother interrupted him. It was clear who really ran things in the Reach.

"You are a Targaryen. At first, I was skeptical, like I'm sure the rest of the realm was. It made sense though. So much sense. We will ask for no proof of your heritage. We come here with a proposition." Lady Olenna leaned forward, "We were sent by the Lannisters to finish you off but they insulted us by sending my granddaughter away."

"Do you know the strength of the Reach?"

"You are talking to a king, my lady." The Blackfish almost barked at Lady Olenna's lack of respect. Both Jon and Lady Olenna paid him no mind.

"100,000 swords. A well armed fleet."

"Correct. _Your grace." _Lady Olenna emphasized, "I will be plain and frank with you, my king. It shall all be yours. The Tyrells will bend the knee to House Targaryen once more if you take Margaery as your queen." Jon felt Sansa inhale sharply and the Blackfish stiffen beside him. She was blunt but it had been expected.

Jon raised an eyebrow at Lady Olenna's boldness, "She has been wed two times already." _To Joffrey, nonetheless._ Jon bit back.

"Both marriages were unconsummated." Loras Tyrell interrupted. "She is as innocent as the day she was born."

Jon's eyes turned to Margaery. She watched him curiously. She had remained quiet throughout the entire exchange. Sansa had warned him to not be fooled by Margaery's pretty appearance. She was a rose and roses had thorns.

"You supported Renly. Then Joffrey. How do I know you will not stab me in the back at the first sign of weakness?"

"With Margaery tied to you, we would not dare go against you, your grace." Garlan Tyrell assured, "And I see no reason of why we would. With us, you would command four kingdoms."

Jon sighed inwardly and Sansa placed a hand on his arm in assurance. He knew that Sansa supported an alliance between Margaery and Jon. He also knew that she was right to. The Tyrells has the second largest army in Westeros and were the second wealthiest as well. The Reach was home to much of the food cultivation and with Winter on the horizon, they would need the Reach on their side.

"If Jon were to take Margaery as his queen, he would have your full support?" Sansa asked.

Lord Tyrell nodded, "Without question."

"Lady Margaery has not said anything." The Blackfish pointed out, "Perhaps her heart remains in Kingslanding with Tommen Baratheon."

Margaery chuckled softly, "Oh no, Ser. Tommen is a mere child." She turned to Jon boldly, "I assure you, your grace. I will do my duty to you and the realm with utmost devotion. And as for my preferences, you are surely an improvement from Joffrey."

Jon knew it was compliment. A genuine one or one simply to appease him, he did not know. The uncertainty made him think of Ygritte who wore her heart on her sleeve and he did not need to second guess every word that came out her mouth. "And how would you be so sure of that, my lady?"

Margaery's smile did not falter, "Targaryen you may be, your grace. But the Starks have a certain reputation to boast of." Jon nodded at her. He could not argue with that for he was hoping on assuring the realm of his sanity with his Stark parentage.

Silence fell upon them as everyone watched Jon expectantly. He could not get the words and he could not think clearly. It was the right thing, he knew, to take Margaery as his wife but he could not imagine if he could go through with it. To have a wife that he would probably never know truly, a wife that hid behind false smiles and courtesies. To have a wife that was not Ygritte.

Sansa seemed to have sensed his tension for she spoke for him, "His grace would like some time to think." Jon stood up all too willingly and stalked out, feeling suffocated. "If you would give us a few moments." Jon could hear Sansa say diplomatically before rushing after him, followed closely by the Blackfish.

Once they arrived at his tent, Jon immediately went to pour himself a goblet of wine and down it.

"Jon." Sansa called cautiously. "Jon, I know it's hard." The Blackfish took to lingering at the entrance, observing the exchange.

"Do you, Sansa?" Jon whipped around, his voice rising, "Do you?"

Sansa's eyes harden, "I do. As you may have forgotten I was betrothed to _Joffrey_ and then married Tyrion Lannister. I know what it is like to have to marry one you do not love." Jon softened at that. He sometimes forgotten that Sansa had been through so much because she always stood so tall and strong.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Sansa shook her head,

"I know you love another, Jon." Jon looked up at her in shock. "Arya told me before we rode here. But you must know that it can never be. You are king now." And sometimes, most times, Jon wished he wasn't. It was at times like these that he craved more than anything to be the bastard of Winterfell once more.

Jon turned to look away but Sansa grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "You have to be smarter than father. You need to be smarter than Robb. I loved them and miss them." Sansa griped, "But they made stupid mistakes and they lost their heads for it."

"The Tyrells would make your conquest all the more easier. Margaery would make a good queen. A good wife. She is not evil and she is not cruel." Jon ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sansa speaks the truth, your grace." The Blackfish said quietly.

"How do I know the Tyrells will remain loyal?" Jon asked desperately.

"As long as Margaery is by your side, they will remain so." Sansa said sadly, "As long as you keep winning."

* * *

Jon's mind was whirling with voices as he walked into the tent to face the Tyrells once more. _I'm not a king who is blind to my vices. I married for love. _Robb had said before he died. _Don't make the same mistake as my son. _Catelyn had silently pleaded. _You are king now. _Sansa's voice echoed through his head, _Margaery would make a good queen. You must play their game, _his uncle words made their way through his mind, _love__ is the death of duty. _

As he raised the flap to the tent, he remembered Ygritte in the moments as he betrayed her. _I know I love you. I know you love me. _He had told her. He remembered what she had whispered to him not long before that, _You are mine and I am yours. _

His eyes swept over each one of the Tyrells before they fell on Lady Margaery as he stood tall infront of them. _And duty is the death of love. _Jon thought sadly as the young lady watched him expectantly as did the rest of her family. He could feel Sansa standing beside him tensed.

He spoke without preamble, not taking his eyes off Margaery, "I shall wed Lady Margaery, once _we_'ve taken back Winterfell."

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. This fanfiction is now officially a Jon/Margaery fanfic and I promise I took the decision after thinking long and hard. It was not an easy one but in the end I believe Margaery fit the vision I had for this story and I felt that she would make an interesting pair with Jon. **

**Though most of you wanted Dany to be paired with Jon. I found it hard to do. First and foremost, as we saw in Jon's thoughts in this chapter and were able to figure out from Season 8 and as Varys pointed out in show, Jon was brought up in Winterfell and regardless of his Targaryen heritage, he would not be very comfortable in marrying his own aunt and it was for this very reason why I did not pick Sansa as well. Also the show's depiction of Dany and Jon's romance left a bitter taste in my mouth and I thought it took away everything that was special about Jon. He went from _I don't need your permission, I am a king _to _she's my queen _throughout Season 8. I love Jon and Dany but I love them better separate from each other. I hated how they handled them both in Season 8. _But I would like to make it clear Dany will not become mad in this story nor will she an antagonist. _**

**So in the end I picked Margaery and I hope that those who had been against the pairing would give this fanfiction a chance nonetheless. Either way, thanks for your input and I hope you continue to follow me in this story. **

**_Until next time then! Subscribe and review in the mean while!_**


	19. The Pup's Plight

**A/N: _The Flames of Winter _has reached _one thousand _followers and I simply cannot tell you how overwhelmed I'm feeling right now. When I had started writing this fanfiction, I had not even dreamed that I would get such a positive reaction to it. Half of me expected myself to abandon it after a chapter or two. I had started it cause I'd had the plot in my head for a few weeks and just had to get it down. You guys are the ones who kept and are keeping me writing. _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! _**

**_Trigger warning: Thoughts on torture and abuse_**

* * *

If southern Westeros was ever a person, Arya could have bet Needle that it would have been Margaery Tyrell. Her brother's betrothed was every inch of what a perfect southern lady would be, even more so than Sansa if that was possible. Margaery was never lacking in charms or words. The woman always had just the right words to say and it annoyed Arya to no end. She did not trust the Tyrells, they had been allied to Joffrey and Cersei for a time. She thought rewarding their alliance with the Lannisters with a crown was in poor taste. Margaery did not deserve Jon after being married to_ Joffrey, _no matter how brief the marriage was. Arya understood that the marriage between Jon and Margaery was strictly political but that did not mean she had to like it.

So Arya spent her days for the last fortnight tailing Margaery Tyrell in Riverrun, much more than she did Jon. She watched from the shadows all of Margaery's interactions, from those with Sansa to that with her own handmaidens. Arya waited for Margaery's perfect act to slip but it was getting increasingly difficult to find cracks in the woman. However, that did not stop Arya from watching the future queen like a hawk.

She now observed Margaery Tyrell as Jon's War Council discussed marching North. The War Council consisted of Arya's family, the Tyrells, Lord Royce of the Vale and Petyr Baelish. They were all seated around a round table with Jon at its head and Margaery to his right and the Blackfish to his left. Arya and Brienne stood in the shadows behind Jon as befitted a Kingsguard. Arya preferred it to sitting at the table with everyone else. From where she was standing she could see everyone, _especially_ Margaery Tyrell.

"We should be able to begin marching in two days time." The Blackfish was saying.

"Good. Lord Tyrell had been able to assure the same." Jon inclined his head at Mace Tyrell, who nodded his head in agreement.

Arya thought Jon looked every bit a king. Jon might have been raised a bastard but he had the bearings of a king. She felt her chest swelled with pride. Arya always knew her brother had been meant for great things.

"The Riverland army and a portion of the Knights of the Vale will remain here to hold the Riverlands." Jon continued as he turned back to the Blackfish, "As will you, Ser."

The Blackfish bowed his head, "As your grace commands."

"Good. Retaking Winterfell should not be that difficult. It's very unlikely any of the other Northern houses will ally themselves with the Boltons."

Arya noticed that Margaery and the Tyrells look pleased at that. Most probably because that would mean Jon would wed Margaery all the sooner. Arya had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She did not dislike the rest of Tyrells as much as she did Margaery, but they were southerners and Arya distrusted southerners. The only one Tyrell Arya thought interesting enough was the Queen of Thorns. The old woman was not a typical lady. She spoke her mind whenever she felt the need, which Arya realized was often.

Jon drummed his fingers on the table and reached out for a raven on the table. "I received a raven from Castle Black." He said as he held it up. Jon's great uncle lived at the Wall, Arya recalled. He had been the one who gave Dark Sister to Jon and for that Arya would be forever grateful. Even if the legendary sword was not hers, holding and swinging it once in a while was straight out of a dream.

"It was from Maester Aemon. He writes that the Wildlings had taken Castle Black for a brief period of time. Stannis Baratheon has recaptured it though. He was not able to spare any further details."

Arya noticed that the Tyrells visibly tensed. Loras Tyrell's eyes were blazing. Arya remembered that Stannis had killed his brother, Loras' lover, with sorcery. Arya's mother had been witness to the act. It was good news that the Wildings no longer held the Wall but Stannis wanted the Iron Throne and thus he was another threat that had to be dealt with in the North. Briefly, Arya wondered if Jon's wildling love had survived the events that transpired at Castle Black.

"That accursed kinslayer deserves nothing less than death." Loras spat in anger.

"Stannis will be dealt with _after _we take back Winterfell." Jon reminded the knight, his voice firm.

"We did not suggest otherwise, your grace." Lady Olenna spoke up, shooting a look at Loras. The Knight of the Flowers looked as though he was about to suggest otherwise, but he held his tongue.

Jon nodded, "The raven contains nothing else." That part was directed towards Arya's family. Arya shuffled uncomfortably. They had assumed that Bran and Rickon had been hiding there. Arya's mother stiffened, clutching the edges of the table and Arya saw a flash of worry on Sansa's face before it returned to the emotionless mask her sister wore in public.

"If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." Jon slowly rose before being interrupted by Margaery's brother, Garlan.

"Your grace, we have news from Mereen."

Jon sat back down in his chair, gazing at Garlan Tyrell curiously, "News?"

Arya knew Daenerys Targaryen was in Mereen. Another one of Jon's relatives on his father's side. She ruled as queen in there. She was called the Mother of Dragons for having hatched three _dragons. _

"Tyrion Lannister has apparently entered the service of your aunt, Daenerys Targaryen." Garlan informed him, "If she hadn't known about you yet, she will know now."

Jon sighed, and Arya felt bad for her brother. He had only been king for a short period of time and it was already taking a toll on him. It was also a possibility that he might have to go to war with his own kin. To add on that he was being forced to marry a _proper _lady. Arya much preferred Jon's wildling lover, at least she would have been able to connect with her on some level.

"Better to treat with her sooner rather than later." Jon surmised, "I'd been hoping to invite her to Winterfell once we've taken it back. We'll send an envoy immediately instead."

"I'd like to volunteer myself, your grace." Littlefinger spoke up for the first time in the meeting. Arya did not like the man at all. He was overly fond of her mother and even of Sansa to some extent. Sansa had warned her to steer clear of the man.

Jon's eyes narrowed at the man for a moment and exchanged a glance with Sansa. Jon and Sansa seemed to not be the only ones who were displeased by the man's suggestion. The Blackfish and Lord Edmure were glaring daggers at the man and the Tyrells and Lord Royce were regarding him with scorn.

"It wouldn't do for you to go alone, Lord Baelish. And who would command the Vale in your absence?" Lady Olenna interrupted.

Lord Baelish shifted to regard the old lady. "I don't see why not, my lady. Sansa will take control of the Vale with Lord Royce acting as an advisor. I do have a flair for words which will be useful in dealing with the Dragon Queen. After all, I did broker the alliance between you and the Lannisters." Sansa looked taken aback for a moment at being given control of the Knights of the Vale. Arya's mother too looked surprised. Jon simply observed the man.

Lady Olenna sneered at the Lord of the Fingers. "Not something to brag about, Baelish." She shot back snidely. Arya had to hide an amused smile as Lord Baelish tried not to bristle under everyone's attention.

"I don't exactly mind company, my lady. Who'd you suggest then?" Lord Baelish asked, ignoring Lady Olenna's snark.

"Willas, my grandson." Lady Olenna answered, leaning forward "He is heir to Highgarden and will be the King's good brother."

"It would exhibit a certain amount of trust in Daenerys Targaryen." Edmure slowly agreed with Lady Olenna, from his place beside the Blackfish.

"My son would be honoured to broker peace between his grace and his aunt." Mace Tyrell added.

"Lord Willas has not left the Reach in years." Lord Baelish wondered out loud.

"Perhaps it is time he began to venture out then, Lord Baelish. He will be fine." Lady Olenna assured as she turned towards Jon. Jon did not speak, deep in thought for a few moments before he nodded his head in agreement.

"It is settled then. Lord Baelish and Lord Willas shall sail for Mereen." Jon shifted his gaze to Littlefinger, "I shall discuss the details with you later."

He rose from his seat and everyone followed suit. He nodded at the lords and ladies before he turned around on his heel, making his way out of the room. Arya's eyes narrowed as his with met briefly with Margaery's. While everyone filed out the room, Arya watched as Sansa followed Jon close behind, quickening her pace to catch up with her brother. Sansa began to urgently whisper into his ear. Arya considered following them but she decided against it as she saw Margaery exit the room along with Ser Loras. She would figure out what Jon and Sansa were discussing later. She did not trust Margaery out if her sight.

Arya subtly followed the brother and sister down the hallways. She shadowed them silently as they made a turn down the corridor to the wing that was housing the Tyrells. Arya was good at spying. Being swift and quiet had been an integral part of her training with Syrio.

Arya was able to hear snippets of the conversation going on between Margaery and Loras. "I'm glad Jon assigned the task to Willas." Margaery gushed. Arya wrinkled her nose as the lady used her brother's name so carelessly.

"Will is more than enough to keep Littlefinger in line as well." Loras concurred. The pair came at a stop in front of Margaery's chambers. Arya had to cease her following so that she would not be seen. Margaery smiled brightly at her brother before retiring into her rooms. Loras, on the other hand, continued down the path and entered his.

Arya waited for a moment before she proceeded to make her way to Margaery's room. She swiftly opened the door and entered, silently shutting it behind her. The room was spacious and well lit. It was furnished as would befit a future queen.

Margaery regarded Arya with surprise, upon noticing her arrival. She stood up from the chaise by the window she had been seated upon and stepped forward to greet her.

"Lady Arya." She blinked as she made her way towards her.

"I'm not a lady." Arya reminded her unkindly. She no longer even tried to look the part. Arya dressed in breeches and shirts if not in her armour that Jon had commissioned. Needle was almost always strapped at her waist nowadays.

"Well, can I offer you a glass of wine, Arya?" Margaery asked sweetly, never forgetting her courtesies. She headed for the table upon which the pitcher was placed, reached for it and was about to pour a glass of wine when Arya shook her head. Margaery's hand fell limp by her side. She observed Arya curiously, likely trying to decipher the reason for Arya's visit. They had not exchanged any words before and they did not share the same rapport that Margaery had with Sansa.

Arya took a step forward, placing her left hand on Needle's hilt. Margaery's eyes closely traced the movement and to Arya's satisfaction, she detected a flash of fear in her eyes. Arya decided to further gauge a reaction out of the seemingly perfect lady. She unsheathed Needle and held it out for Margaery to see. Arya studied her as she gazed at the blade curiously.

"Jon gave me this sword before he left for the Wall. My first kill was with this sword. I never wanted to be a lady, I wanted to be a knight. Everyone thought I would grow out of it. Not Jon though, he understood me like no one else and I, him." Arya held Needle in both of her hands, she could feel Margaery's cautious gaze on the thin blade. "I wanted to learn swordplay. I practiced with the butcher's boy."

Arya met Margaery's eyes as she continued, "Joffrey found me once doing so. At the Trident. He attacked the butcher's boy and it led to my direwolf, Nymeria biting him." Arya felt anger surge through her as she remembered the fate that met Lady and Nymeria. Margaery stayed quiet opting to silently study Arya.

"I was able to send Nymeria away. Cersei wanted justice so she had Sansa's direwolf killed instead. Joffrey killed Lady." Arya could feel the rage creeping into her voice, "He killed my father. The man who raised Jon."

"I'm sorry." Margaery said softly. It sounded genuine to Arya but she ignored her words and took Needle into her left hand once more. She sneered at Margaery condescendingly.

"You married him."

Margaery had the decency to look ashamed. "It was my duty."

"Duty." Arya scoffed, "You wanted to be queen. Just like Sansa did once." Arya took a step closer to Margaery. Needle's blade shone in the light entering the room through the window. "That's why you are marrying Jon and that is precisely why you don't deserve him."

Arya knew she was treading a fine line here. Threatening Margaery was not exactly wise, especially with Ser Loras down the corridor. But Arya could fight, she had been training tirelessly with both the Hound and Brienne. Nothing would stop her from protecting her pack.

"I can't stop you from marrying him." Arya growled, her voice low, however, she was sure Margaery could hear the threat. "But I swear my lady, betray my brother and I will kill you."

The future queen stared back at Arya defiantly. Arya was forced to give her credit for not wavering under the tip of her blade. Then again, when Arya thought about it, Margaery had weathered the likes of Cersei.

"I expect no less, Arya." Margaery replied boldly, "But rest assured, I would never dream of it. I rather like your brother."

Arya held Margaery's gaze for a moment longer before stepping back and sheathing Needle. She turned on her heel, exiting the room. She had made her point and it would do only good for Margaery if she listened.

* * *

He could feel that the hunt was coming to an end. As he padded through the snow closer and closer to his prey, he could almost taste the blood in his mouth. His prey trot obliviously in the moonlight through the clearing in the woods. A growl erupted from his throat, and he bared his teeth. He pushed his strong legs back and pranced tackling his meal to the ground. He immediately dug his sharp teeth into the deer, savoring the taste of blood and flesh.

Rickon woke up with a start, gasping desperately for air. He brought up his hand, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light, emitted from the torches, that intruded into his cell. He shut his eyes closed and tried to recollect himself, focusing on the sound of water dripping on to the stone floor. He'd been having these dreams for years but they never left him any less disconcerting. They had increased since his imprisonment in the dungeons beneath Winterfell. He had them almost every night now. His mind would wander into Shaggy Dog's while his body was fast asleep.

Rickon calculated that it had to be a fortnight since he had been captured at the Last Hearth and dragged back to Winterfell to be imprisoned and tortured in his own home. The Boltons wanted to know where Bran was and they, especially Ramsey Bolton, had been trying to force the information out of Rickon for weeks, by both physical and mental means.

The Boltons refrained from doing too much of the former. Whenever the Bolton bastard did get carried away, his father would shot him a cold glare, forcing him to cease his abuse. Rickon knew that the Boltons were capable of doing so much more for they had not even started flaying him. He would snarl and his screams would echo through the keep but it was nothing compared to what they did to him mentally. Roose Bolton had no reservations when it came to that.

They paraded the SmallJon's flayed corpse before him. The guilt gnawed at Rickon as he had stared at the body of the man who had taken him under his protection. But Rickon refused to budge even as he sat in his vomit. They tried to get to him by graphically describing Robb and his pregnant wife's death and of how they mounted his eldest brother's head on Grey Wind's body. Rickon did not sleep for nights after that and took to closing off his head when the Boltons entered the dungeons. He would plunge his mind into happier times with his family; playing with his siblings, his father telling him stories of Old and his mother singing softly to him.

Then, they brought Osha, pale and lifeless with a knife still in her heart. That almost shattered Rickon to pieces. Almost broke whatever resistance he had had left. Osha had been there for him since his family headed south and left him all alone. She had been like a mother to him. When her eyes stared at Rickon unseeing, Ramsey Bolton had had no idea of how close he was to finding out Bran's whereabouts. It had been on the tip of Rickon's tongue.

Rickon blinked several times, willing away the tears that started to fill his eyes. He had cried enough and he was surprised that he could anymore. He rested his head on the stone wall and stared at the stone wall in front of him. His mind was muddled with grief when he made out voices coming from somewhere in the dungeons.

"...An unforeseen change of events. My spies report that Jon Snow has begun marching North." Rickon recognized the cold voice as Roose Bolton's. "He has agreed to marry Margaery Tyrell. The Reach has bent the knee. The Vale has bent the knee. The Riverlands has bent the knee. Once he steps pass the Neck, the Northern houses will bend the knee."

Rickon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why were the kingdoms bending to Jon? He had last heard that Jon had taken command of what had been left of Robb's forces in the Riverlands and that Sansa had brought Vale but he had assumed it was because everyone thought he was the last male with Stark blood. The Tyrells were allied with the Lannisters, from what Rickon could recall. It took time for ravens to find their way to the Last Hearth.

"The Lannisters-" Rickon's blood boiled with sharp rage as Ramsey Bolton spoke. He clenched his fists to keep himself from alerting them he was awake.

"Our pact was with Tywin Lannister. His house is not what it once was without him. That is why I need Rickon Stark alive and _whole." _Rickon could almost tell that Ramsey was scowling at the suggestion.

_They're coming for me. _Rickon thought in awe. In his darker hours, Rickon sometimes doubted if his family ever would. He had often been overlooked as a young child and he had feared he would be once again. He worried though, would he last long enough for them to rescue him.

"Our only bargaining chip is the boy. Lucky for us, the Starks love their family. Perhaps, a tad too much for Catelyn Stark was willing to gamble away the Kingslayer for her daughters."

"I understand, father." Rickon heard Ramsey mumble. He could imagine the retort Ramsey was suppressing. "I will not disappoint you."

"That would suit us all. Your position is not as secure as you'd like, Ramsey." Lord Bolton warned his son. What followed was the sound of retreating steps.

"Give the Stark boy some water." He managed to hear Roose Bolton order from the far end of the dungeons. Rickon immediately straightened at the command. He loathed that he was so damn thirsty. He did not want anything the Boltons had to offer but he needed that water.

Theon came into view holding a water skin. He seemed to flinch when he noticed that Rickon was awake. He looked anywhere but Rickon, while he held out the container to him through the bars of his cell. Rickon considered flinging it at Theon's head but his thirst managed to overwhelm the urge. He harshly grabbed the skin out of Theon's grip and greedily downed its contents. The feeling of water washing down his throat tamed his thirst immediately. He then flung the container, through the iron bars, narrowly missing Theon's head.

His father's former ward met his eyes and Rickon was fuelled with hatred. The wolf blood in him started to sing with pure black rage. He remembered Ramsey's words. Roose Bolton had begun plotting against Robb when Theon had taken Winterfell. Theon had given him up to Ramsey Bolton and Osha was dead because of him.

Rickon stood up, his body aching while Theon turned around to pick up the flask.

"You killed Robb." Rickon growled, "You killed Osha." Theon glanced back at Rickon, shaking and refusing to meet his eyes once more.

"You killed them all!" Rickon bellowed as he slammed the cell bars with his palms, leaving his hands throbbing with pain. Theon's eyes widened and Rickon could make out tears forming in them.

Theon shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry." His voice, brittle. He clasped the flask shut and started walking away, his head hung low.

"Sorry won't bring them back." Rickon sobbed, collapsing once more on to the stone floor. For a moment, he considered calling Theon back and begging him to set him free but he thought better of it. He would not beg for help from the man who took away his home and family. Frankly, he did not wanted home anymore. All he wanted was to get out of here. The walls of his home no longer solely held memories of his childhood and laughter. They were now splattered with his blood and screams.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Rickon. :( ****Don't forget to subscribe and review!**


	20. Justice

**A_/_N: Some people were wondering if the Starks know about Baelish's betrayal. No, not exactly 'cause no one really knows what transpired in the Throne Room when Ned was arrested. But they do have the brains to not ****trust him.**

**Sorry for the late updates. But thanks for all the reviews and love again! We get a little Jon Marge this chapter!**

* * *

Plans began to be set in motion. Five days after the War Council Littlefinger left Riverrun for Seagard. He was to travel by ship to the Reach where he would be joined by Willas Tyrell. From there they would board a ship to Mereen and meet Jon's aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. Two days after Littlefinger's departure Jon and his army, consisting of Reachmen, Northerners and the Knights of the Vale, left Riverrun.

They travelled as fast as the snow showers and ensuing cold permitted. The Arryn and Tyrell men, especially the Tyrell men, unused to the biting cold that early Winter could bring, slowed them down. On the other hand, the Northerners thrived in the cold. The Southerners' respect for them increased so. After over a week of dealing with colds and fevers among his men, a brief wave of relief washed over Jon when the Twins finally came into view. He hoped a night or two behind the walls and the castle food would improve the condition of his men.

In the same breath, Jon felt his sword cry for justice. He did not forget for a moment what had conspired within the walls of the former seat of House Frey. The deaths of Robb and Talisa had been plotted behind them. The downfall of his mother's house. Jon was all too happy to avenge his brother's death. His king's death. He had embraced his father's heritage for this. Jon glanced at Arya, who rode by his side, to see her eyes focused and her hand hovering over needle. Sansa and Lady Catelyn travelled a little behind them along with the Tyrells. Both of them had been incredibly helpful in dealing with complains and problems with the Southerners.

Jon and his men were met by a party of crannogmen from the Twins. The crannogmen held the Crossing after Howland Reed stormed the castle while Jon had broken the Frey's siege of Riverrun. Jon, the Starks, the Tyrells and the rest of the lords were led into the castle while his men were housed within and without the walls. Howland Reed waited at the entrance of the Twins. Jon had only known the man for a short while but had already grown fond of him.

"Lord Reed."

"Your grace." Howland Reed bowed. His eyes were shining with pride at the sight of Jon in all his Targaryen glory. He was wearing his custom armour and had Darksister strapped around his waist.

"I pray that securing the Twins was not difficult."

"Not at all, my king." Lord Reed assured, the corners of his mouth twitching. "One would think Walder Frey would have been more precautious after turning on his king."

"And Walder Frey?"

"In the dungeons. Justice is yours to dispense, my king."

_Justice _

It sounded like music to Jon's ears. But as King, he would hold a trial. He did not want to remind people of his grandfather who had had little regard for such procedures.

Jon proceeded to introduce Lord Reed to the Tyrells, Lord Royce and Sansa. Lady Catelyn, Arya and Lord Edmure exchanged pleasantries with the lord of Greywater Watch. A crannogman came forward and offered to show them to their rooms. Jon lingered behind with Lord Reed and waited for everyone to be out of earshot. Arya did not leave with the others and stood guard. She looked away and pretended to be oblivious of their conversation.

"It seems you took my advice to heart, your grace."

Jon chuckled, "I wish I hadn't needed to."

"You wear the crown well though." Lord Reed pointed out quietly. "Your uncle would have been proud."

"Your parents would have been proud of you."

Jon smiled sadly. Sometimes he wasn't so sure of that. He had not been raised as a leader. He second-guessed every decision he took. He would agonize day and night, wondering if he took the right decision. Was it honourable or just or clever or cunning? He was in a constant dilemma and Jon had quickly understood why Robb had grown to slowly resent the burden the Northern men had placed on his shoulders. The unrelenting scrutiny from all sides did not help.

"I like to hope so, my lord." Jon replied, his voice low. "But thank you."

Lord Reed gestured to Jon to follow him and Jon fell in beside him. They walked down the halls of the Twins. He could feel Arya's shadowing presence behind them. Her footsteps light and quiet.

Lord Reed elaborated on the situation of the Twins and what he had heard from the North. The Snowstorms prevented many ravens from making their way south of the Neck and so his knowledge was limited. While Jon listened to Lord Reed, he absently observed the castle.

The castle was filled with a damp and stale smell, causing Jon to wrinkle his nose in distaste. The walls of the castle were bleak and plain. It reminded Jon of the poorly maintained Castle Black. The Twins seemed to be even worse in that regard. The interior of the castle reflected its former miserable lord.

When they finally arrived before a room, Lord Reed pushed the door open. "It was hard to find a room that would uphold a standard of a king. This was the best we could manage."

Jon waved Lord Reed's concerns away. The room was not bad. Jon had slept in far worse conditions. Far worse. The room was much like the rest of the keep. Plain and bleak. But the foul smell in the room had been overwhelmed by some perfume, much to Jon's relief. It had a fire lit and a warm bed, and Jon learned that was all he needed back in Castle Black.

"It's fine, my lord."

Jon dismissed Arya from her duties and entered the room. Lord Reed lingered at the door for a moment and waited to see if Jon would require anything more.

"That will be all, Lord Reed."

The crannogmen bowed and reached for the handle as he exited, "King Aegon."

Jon called out, "King Jon." Lord Reed paused at the door and glanced at him in question.

"I prefer Jon." Lord Reed smiled in understanding and made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jon truly did prefer the name his uncle bestowed upon him and it was a well-known preference. He was used to it and Aegon was a name that seemed so foreign to him. He only used it when he had to flaunt his heritage when it came into doubt. Plus, Aegon had been the name of his brother. It felt wrong to Jon to be called King Aegon VI when it should have been his title.

Jon, maybe not Snow anymore, was who he was.

* * *

The trial took place that very day at noon. Jon and the lords and ladies present gathered in the main hall of the Twins. Jon sat at the dais with the offended parties sitting to his left and right. Lord Edmure to his left for the Tullys and Sansa to his right for the Starks. Lord Reed too joined them at the high table as current custodian of the Twins. The rest of the lords and ladies, the Tyrells and Lady Catelyn included, sat in the hall reminiscent of the ways of court.

Jon could feel the anticipation in the hall. The men and women present wanted to see how their new king would dispense justice. Jon had a fine line to tread upon— to be merciful, not that he planned to be, would indicate weakness and he feared to be firm and unrelenting could give the wrong message to his subjects. His damned grandfather had been dead for two decades, yet he was still too fresh in the minds of the people of Westeros.

The doors to the hall screeched open and Lord Walder Frey entered, flanked by two Stark men. Jon had never met the snivelling lord before and could not say of how he had looked before his imprisonment by the Reeds. But now he was as frail as a leaf, and his long hair was in disarray. His bloodshot eyes travelled nervously around the room until they finally fell upon Jon who sat in the seat that had once been his. Murmurs filled the halls as he walked down the hall.

Jon struggled to conceal the pure black contempt and rage he had for the man, and he was failing. His sword hand itched for Longclaw or Darksister so that he could remove Walder Frey's head from his shoulders. Sansa gripped the arms of her chair in anger as she observed the man who plotted the death of her brother. Her eyes watched him with a strange dark glint. Arya, who stood at the bottom of the dais, ghosted her hand above Needle, ready to strike at the poor excuse of the man. Jon glanced at their mother and almost shivered at the cold look in her eyes. Cold as ice and calling for blood.

Lord Frey was led to the stand. The clanking of his manacles coming to an abrupt stop. Jon rose and the hall quieted down. He levelled his gaze at the former lord of the Twins as his voice rang through the hall.

"Lord Walder Frey, you stand accused of treason against your liege lord and king. You stand accused of the murder of your king. How do you plead?"

Lord Frey waited a moment before he answered. He, like Jon and everyone else in the room, knew that there was little escape from his fate.

"Not guilty." He croaked out, looking Jon defiantly in the eyes. Lord Edmure snorted.

Jon clenched his jaw. It was a pointless denial on Walder Frey's part. His army had helped take down Robb. It had surrounded Riverrun for weeks.

"No?" Jon raised an eyebrow skeptically. His gaze burning holes into the man. "You did not have your army attack that of King Robb in the Westerlands? Your army had no part in his death?"

Lord Frey raised his chin. "Robb Stark was no king of mine. He broke a vow to my house."

"A vow." Jon echoed darkly. "Remind me, Lord Frey, what that vow was?"

"He promised to marry a daughter of mine."

"In exchange for what?"

"To allow his army to use the Crossing."

Jon observed the lord who was unseemly smug for a man in his position, "Lady Catelyn was the one who bargained with you, am I right?"

The lord nodded as he leaned on the stand.

Jon smirked humorlessly at the man, "Lady Catelyn was the daughter of _your liege lord_. Robb Stark, the grandson of _your liege lord_, was taking his army past the Neck to defend Riverrun, the seat of _your liege lord_, from the Lannisters."

"Why should she or her son have to bargain with Lord Hoster Tully's bannerman?"

Walder Frey opened and closed his mouth, at loss for words. Jon continued, his blood bubbling with red rage. "You claim Robb Stark was no king of yours. House Frey has been sworn to House Tully for centuries, might I remind you. House Tully and in turn the Riverlands bent the knee to King Robb."

"You rose up against them because you wished to rule the Riverlands. You killed your king because the Lannisters promised that they would let you."

"My uncle taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord." Jon sounded out. His tone was taut. "And that is simply one of your many crimes."

Lord Frey shrunk at the accusation and the implications of his actions. The blood drained from his wrinkled face and his hands shook with fear. Jon paused for a few moments and waited if the old man would say anything in his defence, but even he realized that it would be futile.

"If you have nothing else to say, my lord. You have submitted yourself to the king's justice."

Jon glanced at Sansa and Lord Edmure, both of them nodded at him in approval. There was only one punishment for treason and for the magnitude of Lord Frey's offence, there was no argument of what his' would be.

Jon surveyed the crowd, that was watching him intently. The Tyrells, as well as Lord Royce, were studying him curiously and he could catch a hint of impress and approval in their gaze. The rest of the crowd watched him with a mix of respect and interest for their king. Finally, he turned back to Lord Frey who was shaking like a leaf.

"Your guilt is as plain as day, Lord Walder Frey." Jon judged, his low voice echoing against the wall. "Treason is the highest of crimes, and for that, you shall face the sword."

Jon raised his voice over the man's pleas of mercy, "Take Lord Frey outside." He then called out to his sister, without glancing down at her. He kept his eyes fixed on the traitor, "Arya, bring me my sword."

Arya bowed low before hurrying out the hall to retrieve Jon's sword. Jon watched as the guards in the room hauled a pleading Lord Frey out of the room followed by the rest of the spectators. Jon was the last to exit the room.

By the time Jon reached the courtyard, Lord Frey was already on his knees, his neck bent down above the executioner's block. Arya swiftly came to Jon's side and handed him Longclaw. Jon believed it was fitting to carry out the act with it. The offence had been against House Stark so he would execute the punishment with a Northern sword. He would carry it out the Northern way.

_The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword._

The crowd watched quietly as Jon went and stood above Lord Frey. He gripped Longclaw tight and he could feel his blood crying for justice. He lifted Longclaw, "Any last words, my lord?"

"Mercy, my king. Mercy, please." Lord Frey cried out. Jon paused for a moment before letting Longclaw fall. Blood spurted out of Lord Frey's neck where his head had once been. Jon looked up and exhaled. The blood through his veins still roaring.

* * *

Margaery climbed the northern battlements of the Twins. She pulled her woollen cloak tightly around her to prevail against the cold as she pondered over the events of the day.

Today Margaery and her family witnessed a whole new side of their melancholic King. He had swiftly and cleverly cornered Lord Frey and asserted his guilt before them all, and then proceeded to carry out justice himself. Margaery shivered as she remembered the hard face her betrothed wore as he had swung his greatsword. It made her admire him at the same time. He would make for a strong and just king. She was thrilled to become his queen.

However, the king remained a puzzle for her. One that was taking much longer than she liked to solve. Jon acted, more or less, indifferent towards Margaery. He did not outright ignore her and she doubted that he was _entirely _immune to her charms but he wasn't as enamoured with her as she would have hoped. They had not even held a proper conversation together yet.

His lack of effort in their relationship was maddening and Margaery had no idea how to provoke his interest. The sweet words she whispered in his ears while he escorted her to dinners in Riverrun hadn't had any significant effect on him. Jon would simply brush off her compliments with a small smile and a humble remark.

She truly wished it was otherwise as she quite liked him. He was as handsome as a husband any woman could ask for. He was kind and noble. A natural warrior and leader. He was _king, _a good one at that too. He was certainly an improvement from Joffrey and Tommen. He would make a better partner and king than Renly would have ever been capable of.

Frankly, she had not had a warm welcome from the Starks with the exception of Sansa. The king's favourite sibling threatened her and his aunt was wary of her. Starks were difficult people. That was the conclusion Margaery came up with after weeks of silent observation of the ancient Northern family. The Starks of Winterfell were a powerful family that was oblivious to the games the likes of Margaery played. Or maybe they simply refused to partake. It was hard to tell.

Her grandmother had had loads of advice when it came to integrating her with her betrothed's family.

_The Starks have remained a loaf from the rest of the kingdoms for centuries. The king may have dragon's blood flowing through his veins, but he is a wolf. A Northern in the heart. _

_They value honesty and perseverance. They respect strength and honour. _

_You won't win him over with pretty words and frilly dresses._

_ Show him glimpses of the true Margaery Tyrell. _

Margaery pushed open the door to the rampart and stepped out into the dark night. Cold fresh air washed over and she pulled her cloak impossibly tight over her slender body. She realized it was snowing lightly. The cold was already tormenting her and they were not even North yet.

She caught sight of Jon standing farther off, staring to the North. His eyes were glazed and unseeing. He had lit a small sizzling fire a few feet away from him. She slowly approached him, cautious not to startle him. She thought he looked magnificent starring in the distance with his billowing cloak and Longclaw strapped by his side.

Jon whipped his head around at the sound of her approaching footsteps. His eyes furrowed in confusion when he recognized her. He came forward to meet her.

"Lady Margaery." He breathed out. The air he breathed forming pale clouds of mist. "What are you doing here?"

"Your grace." Margaery curtsied, "You left supper early. Sansa thought I could see if you are alright."

Jon's eyes narrowed at her for a fraction of a second before shaking his head in light amusement. "Of course, Sansa would suggest you." He murmured under his breath. The corners of Margaery's mouth twitched.

He gestured to her to follow her. They walked down the battlements to the fire Jon had lit. The snowing was slowly starting to intensify.

"How do you like the snow?" Jon asked as raised his eyes to the clouds.

"It's breathtakingly beautiful."

Jon glanced at her shivering form and raised an amused eyebrow, "And freezing cold." He finished for her. Margaery smiled sheepishly at him. Jon led her to a crate that had been placed before the warm fire while he stepped around to leaned on the wall of battlement opposite to her. He grabbed a skin of wine from beside her crate in the process. He took a large swing before holding it out to her.

Margaery looked between the skin and Jon. She may look like a perfect lady but she had grown up with three elder brothers. Sometimes they would sit in the gardens of Highgarden and get drunk. She would occasionally join them, not liking to be left out. Her brothers had never minded and Margaery doubted Jon would judge her if she took a sip or two.

She reached out for it and imitated Jon, taking a deep swing of it. The wine warmed her insides and she took another one, dreading to lose the warmth.

"We should reach Winterfell in a week if we leave tomorrow." Jon's hoarse voice sounded out.

Margaery looked up, setting aside the skin. "I heard it's like a home to you, my king."

"It is _home_."

Margaery watched him carefully as crossed his arms. He had said those words with such passion and conviction that it made her wonder what Winterfell would be like. After all, she was getting married there.

"Tell me about it."

Jon looked taken aback at her request but obliged. She listened as he launched into description of the massive keep of Winterfell and how it was built above hot springs to keep it warm in the winter. He told her of the great hall and the high table upon which his uncle had listened to the petitions of his subjects. He described the towers that his brother had loved to climb and the sparring grounds where he learned to fight with a sword. He talked of the godswood with its heart tree and blood-crying face. It spoke of a pond before it, that was said to never freeze. Not even freeze in the coldest of Winters.

Margaery smiled softly at her betrothed. It was the first real conversation she had with him and the first time she had seen his eyes light up with such passion and anything but melancholy.

"What was your favourite spot, your grace?" Margaery asked curiously after he came to a stop. He looked embarrassed to have gone so far in describing his home, but Margaery did not mind.

He bit his lip as he thought. "It would be the godswoods." He finally said, "It's just.. It's just where I felt I belonged. Even at times at Winterfell when I felt out of place, I never felt like that in the godswood."

Margaery hummed in reply. "We could get married there." She suggested. She knew that the northerners married before a heart tree. She had heard though that they were planning to marry her and Jon in a little sept in Winterfell so that none in the south would question the legitimacy of their marriage. However, Margaery figured, they could marry once more before the Seven if it came to that. She knew Jon would appreciate being wed before his gods.

Jon looked up, "You don't worship the Old gods."

"You don't worship the New." Margaery countered, "I was married twice before the Seven and both those unions were anything but blessed, your grace."

Jon studied Margaery curiously. The dim light of the flames making his eyes almost seem violet. He smiled softly, "I'd like that. Thank you."

Margaery beamed at the progress she was making. "If that is what my king wishes." She inclined her head in deference. Jon chuckled at that.

They lapsed into silence and Jon took the time to observe Margaery. She found it hard not squirm under the scrutiny of his grey eyes. Slowly, the amusement on his handsome face faded to be replaced by sadness. Margaery shivered, and self consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her movement snapped the king out of his train of thought.

He kicked himself off the wall and approached Margaery. He offered his hand for her to help her up from the crate and she accepted.

"Your king wishes that his lady would not freeze to death." He broke the silence, gesturing to Margaery's quivering figure. His voice containing only a tint of his former amusement.

"Go back inside, Lady Margaery. It'll only get colder."

Margaery fought the disappointment that she felt. She was confused by the sudden change in his demeanour. But she knew not to push it. She smiled at him, "Goodnight, my king."

"Goodnight, my lady."

He let go of her hand and Margaery slowly made her way back inside. She was glad of the progress she had been able to make, however, confused as to why Jon closed off. As she opened the door to the warmth inside the castle, her hand continued to tingle. Was it from the bitter cold or her betrothed's warm touch, she could not tell.

* * *

**A/N: Subscribe and Review!**


	21. Protective

**A/N: _I'm Back! _Thanks for all the feedback and love! I'll slow down the pace of the story. This is my first story and I'm in the process of getting the hang of developing it. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school. We've been piled with homework and exams. And I've been lacking inspiration lately after I had a few bad reviews. When I mean bad, I don't mean the ones which give me good input which help me improve. I mean the ones that are utterly destructive and have nothing useful to suggest. (I'm still learning how to deal with them).I felt bad about not updating for so long though. So here's the next chapter! It's small and is a bit of a filler featuring the Stark sisters.**

* * *

Arya trudged to the training grounds of the Twins. The light had begun to peek through the dust-covered glass windows. The atmosphere was cool and kept most of the occupants of the castle in bed. Arya had ice in her veins and, did not mind the cold. She thrived in it.

The training grounds were empty as Arya had expected. She preferred to practice in solitude before she had her sessions with Brienne or the Hound. Arya stopped before a bench and pulled her woollen cloak off, and basked in the cold air for a moment. She unbuckled the scabbard around her waist and unsheathed Needle. She discarded the covering and made her way to the center of the clearing.

She began her routine. She liked to start with what little Syrio had taught her. Both Brienne and the Hound were not fans of water dancing and saw no point in the Braavosi form of combat. Arya strongly disagreed, she did not have the advantage of muscle or a bulky body. She was small and swift, and what little she knew of water dancing enhanced those abilities considerably.

"Braavosi water dancing? That's not something I've seen often in Westeros."

Startled out of the fluidity of her movements. Arya whirled around and pointed the tip of her blade at the source of the voice. Loras Tyrell stood before her, with a smirk written upon his handsome face and a sword in his hands. The sight of Jon's soon-to-be good brother did not lessen the tension in Arya.

"Good morning, Ser Loras." Arya greeted cautiously. She found it hard to fight the suspicion in her voice. Loras' smirk grew as he momentarily eyed the blade pointed at his chest.

"Lady Arya." Loras inclined his head in greeting. A moment stretched between them before Loras realized that Arya had no intention of backing down. He raised an infuriating eyebrow as he guided the blade slowly away with his finger. Arya did not protest and stepped back, for she knew she had no choice. It would not be wise to start a fight with Loras Tyrell. He was the son of one of Jon's most important allies.

Apparently, Loras had other plans though.

"I've seen you training a lot lately, my lady." He commented as Arya tried to get out of his way. Arya put a halt to her efforts as she figured that Loras was not done with her.

"I have been, Ser." She answered in a clipped voice. She had no idea why Loras had sought her out. She, for the most part, kept avoiding the Tyrells. Arya vaguely wondered if Margaery had told her brother that she had threatened her. Her grip on her sword tightened.

"Yes. You are to join the Kingsguard after all." Loras carelessly twirled his sword as he spoke. He studied her intently, sizing her up. Arya cautiously glanced around the training grounds. Men had started to trudge lazily inside to spar.

"Lady Brienne trains you." Loras stated as he started to slowly step back. "I'm forced to admit she is quite good with a sword. For a woman I mean."

Arya clenched her jaw in annoyance. "She beat you." Her tone mocking.

Loras brushed a lock of brown hair away from his face and shrugged dismissively. But Arya could see by the way his eyes narrowed slightly, that she had struck a chord with the man's pride.

The smirk slowly reappeared on his face as he clutched his sword in his hand. "I admit she is good. But I would like to see if you are." He raised his sword in invitation. Encouraging her to strike him. Arya hesitated. It was foolish to even consider going against the Knight of Flowers. Though she would be more than glad to throw the man into the dirt and wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, she wasn't sure if she could beat him. She opened her mouth to decline before he struck a chord with her.

"Or is it only because you are the King's favourite cousin that you are allowed to join the Kingsguard."

The instant those words left Ser Loras' lips, Arya's blood was set ablaze with rage and insult. She knew what people whispered behind her back. That she was given the honour solely because she was Jon's sister. Yes, perhaps Jon was instrumental in her appointment but, she was not a helpless woman. She could fight. She could kill. She had killed and was not afraid to do it again, especially for her family. She worked hard, twice as hard as any man would have had to in her position. She strived to prove herself worthy of the position Jon would soon officially bestow upon her.

She bared her teeth in the resemblance of a growl and lunged at the Knight of the Flowers. Her wolf-blood howling in anger. Loras easily parried the blow and the hard ones that followed successively. He almost seemed bored as he raised his blade to block yet another of Arya's strikes. He had not moved to attack and Arya knew she was slowly wearing herself out. She tried to focus, to detach herself from the raw emotion the Southern Knight had provoked in her, but she found it hard to calm herself down.

Syrio had always warned her to keep her emotions in check when she had her sword in hand. She ceased her attacks for a fraction of a second to recollect herself. Ser Loras spotted the opening the moment it appeared and Arya braced herself. He seemed to have tired of being on the defensive. He threw blow after blow. She melded herself with the rhythm. Blocking and dodging. Striking when she saw an opening.

She knew that the spar should have long been over. After all, Ser Loras was way too experienced a knight for Arya to hold him off for so long. He was pulling his punches, toying with her. He was enjoying it, given the mocking smirk on his face. It took everything for Arya not to allow her anger to take over once again. Syrio had taught her better than that. Though the Hound would most surely disagree.

The fight was wearing her thin and her blocks turned sloppy and Ser Loras drove her back. She was beginning to lose her balance as he did. With what energy she could muster she lunged forward in between Ser Loras' thrusts. She aimed for his chest but the Tyrell Knight easily parried the blow. He threw a kick at Arya's chest and she fell backwards, pounding her head on the ground. She momentarily closed her eyes, trying to push down the pain ringing in her head. She opened her eyes with the intent of scrambling back up, to find Ser Loras' steel blade pointed at her throat. The man was standing above her, his eyes regarding her coolly.

Fear flashed in her Arya's eyes. She momentarily wondered if he would kill her. After all, she had threatened his precious sister. The fear left as quickly as it had come as she dismissed the notion. Ser Loras was not that much of fool to kill her.

"Dead." He stated. Arya scowled, though she made no movement under his blade. Ser Loras grinned at her as he took her silence as her acceptance of her defeat. He withdrew his sword and step back, letting his sword hand fall at his side.

Arya got up slowly, carefully to hide the pain and exhaustion she felt. She glanced around her to find the training grounds crowded and filled with people staring at their exchange. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks in humiliation as she realized that all these men-northern and southern alike- had seen her defeat against Loras Tyrell. She saw Brienne and Podrick off at the side watching curiously. Brienne's lips were pursed together as she did. Arya felt a rush of shame wash through her. She knew her victories and defeats would reflect upon Brienne's teaching. The last thing she wanted was the men to give her any more trouble.

Arya turned back to Loras. The anger she had suppressed during the duel returned in full force. He had embarrassed Arya amongst her peers and he stood there smiling.

"Not as bad as I thought you were, Lady Arya." Arya was taken aback by the compliment. Or insult. She couldn't tell with that smirk forever resting upon the Tyrell's face. "Maybe, one day, the King and my _sister_-" So he did know about Arya's confrontation judging by his tone, "-will be blessed to have you protecting them."

Arya did not know if she should take that as praise or if Ser Loras was simply mocking her as he did in their spar. She felt a surge of anger as she recalled the defeat. She should have focused, bided her time, but as always she let her emotions take control.

Loras watched Arya with a look that felt all too familiar to her. It did not take long for her to decipher it. The Knight was trying to determine if Arya was a threat. A threat to his sister. Like she had done with Margaery when it came to Jon

Loras' looked to have grown bored of playing with Arya and decided to take his leave and made a show of bowing mockingly to her, "Good day, my lady." Arya gritted her teeth in annoyance at the use of the title.

Loras gave her a knowing look before he made his way out of the yard- one of, surprisingly, both understanding and threatening. Arya simply raised her chin in defiance. She meant Margaery no harm as long as she did not mean any in return. She would seek vengeance if the Tyrells dared betray Jon.

Loras, maybe an arrogant knight, and Arya, rebellious highborn lady, but she knew that they both would go to great lengths for their families. They had that in common.

* * *

Sansa glanced around her room in the Twins distastefully. It was not just that they were poorly kept, it was a painful reminder of what had been planned within the walls of the castle. Walder Frey had planned Robb's death within these walls. Her goodsister's death. Her unborn niece or nephew. Nothing had ever felt more satisfying as she had watched Jon remove his head from his shoulders. Her former self, the girl who had believed in songs and 'happily ever after' would likely have been traumatized at the thought of enjoying the death of a man.

Sansa toyed with the handle of a cup filled with tea in her hand and turned her attention to her companion on the other side of the table. Margaery sat there, looking every bit the perfect lady she was.

"My father has reassured me that the food supplies are being transported as we speak." Margaery was saying.

Sansa inclined her head in gratitude, "Thank you. The North is in debt to you."

Margaery waved Sansa's words away, "They are to be my people soon, Sansa."

Sansa smiled, "The North is lucky to have to you then."

"And they are lucky to have you." Margaery commented as she took a sip from her cup. "You are a natural at this."

Sansa shrugged, trying not to act as pleased as she felt at those words. She was new to leading and she was still trying to get a hang of it.

"You're not the same girl you were in Kingslanding."

"I don't have Cersei or Joffrey breathing down my neck anymore."

Margaery chuckled knowingly, "Horrible people. But what Lannister isn't?"

"Tyrion wasn't bad." Sansa muttered as she looked into her cup of tea.

Margaery hm' ed in response, "Yes. I suppose he was better than the rest." Sansa looked up to find Margaery regarding her curiously. She blushed slightly. She meant what she had said, Tyrion had been nothing but kind to her when she was wedded to him.

"I recall that you dreaded your marriage to Tyrion Lannister." Margaery commented.

"He wasn't so bad." Sansa repeated, sipping her tea. Margaery looked at her funny.

"Did you two ever.."

Sansa's eyes widened and shook her head frantically, "That's not what I meant." She answered quickly, "He said he would not force me."

Margaery laughed lightly at Sansa's embarrassment. She glanced into her teacup, "I was not lying though, Sansa. You have grown. You took my advice."

Sansa shrugged, "It was good advice." It really had been. It has helped her to learn to take advantage of whatever situation she was in. She had manipulated Robin into sending the Vale by acting demure and weak. To be honest, Margaery's advice had helped to get a long way, both within and without Kingslanding.

"I know it was." The future Queen smirked, "A proclaimed traitor's daughter now commands the North and the Vale."

Sansa blushed. It was necessarily true, with Littlefinger leaving her as Lady Protector of the Vale. She had felt powerless for so long and now she had unimaginable power, especially for a woman. She would be lying if she said she was not at least a little bit drunk from it. She was listened to on Jon's council and he actually heeded her advice, even if it was from time to time.

Margaery and Sansa lapsed into silence as they finished their tea. The Lady of Winterfell looked up suddenly, recalling that she had intended to ask Margaery something.

"Any luck with Jon?" Sansa had so desperately wanted things to work out for her friend and brother. Her father's and mother's marriage had been out of convenience, yet they had learned to love one another. She knew Jon loved another, but that did not mean his marriage had to miserable and counted as a burden. Though Sansa knew even if it was, there was nothing that could be done about it.

Margaery smiled, "I like to think that I am progressing." Sansa found herself doubting that. Stark men - and Targaryen men, when she thought about it - were not ones to give up on love so quickly. It was what often got them killed. She contemplated telling her friend about Jon's wildling love but decided against it. Both Jon and Arya would not appreciate it and either way the woman was hardly a threat when they did not even know if she is still alive or not.

"Perhaps spend some time with Arya. Jon is most fond of her." Sansa hoped that that would somehow melt the ice that existed between her little sister and the Tyrells. The last thing Jon needed was a conflict between his beloved sister and his betrothed. Arya was eventually to serve Margaery as well.

Margaery looked uncertain, "Well she is most certainly not fond of me, to be honest."

Sansa's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, Sansa."

"Tell me." What had Arya done? Was she so stupid as to make her dislike of the Tyrells so plain? Jon needed the Tyrells if he wished to take Westeros. Arya could not deal with every problem by slitting everyone's throat.

Margaery hesitated and Sansa had a sneaking suspicion, "Does this have something to do with Ser Loras challenging Arya in the training grounds?"

Margaery grinned sheepishly, "Unfortunately, yes. Loras was being a bit overbearing." Sansa did not like the sound of that. What had Arya possibly have done that the Knight of Flowers felt the need to duel her? "Your sister might have threatened to kill me if I ever betrayed the king."

Sansa sighed. That was so very _Arya. _Always so protective of her pack. Sansa liked to think that she did so in her own covert way.

"I apologize, Margaery. She's very possessive when it comes to Jon."

"I understand. I have three brothers as well."

Sansa smiled in gratitude. Silently, she hoped that Arya would do nothing more to jeopardize their alliance with Margaery's family. Somehow she found that extremely unlikely with Ser Loras humiliating her earlier in the courtyard.

After assuring Margaery that Arya would eventually come around, Margaery decided to go and have her lunch with her grandmother. As she exited the room as graceful as any lady could possibly dream of, Sansa called out to her softly,

"But if in the event that you and your family did betray Jon, there is nothing short of death itself that could keep Arya from vengeance."Sansa's tone was light and her demeanour nonchalant, but there was iron underneath it. If it did come to that Sansa would expect Arya to do nothing less. Sansa liked the Tyrells and Margaery, but she had made the mistake of placing her family second once and Sansa swore on her father's grave that it would never happen again. The pack stuck together, that was how things were done in the North.

Margaery stared at Sansa for a few moments. She looked anything but threatened to Sansa. Truthfully, she looked proud of Sansa that she finally taking a stand. In all seriousness though, Margaery nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't dream of betraying of my king."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! This was something I whipped up rather quickly. Review and subscribe!**


	22. Meereen: Part I

**A/N: So wow, seems like a lot of you would like to see these collection of shots. I've decided to do them, beginning with Daenerys meeting Baelish and Willas in Meereen. **

**I won't update that often (not that I did before) 'cause I'm kinda busy these days. College Apps, Finals etc. _BTW, my readers have any advice when it comes to writing college essays? (why you picked your program and university). I'd love to hear some. DM me or drop a tip in the reviews. Sometimes I wish colleges would take the 'Your university is highly ranked and I want to make a lot of money' answer. It's make life so much easier. _But whatever, here's the chapter. **

**(Barristan did not die and Dany has already dealt with the Slave Masters. She's now preparing to sail west.) **

Barristan clutched the hilt of his sword as he watched the scene before him. Littlefinger and Willas Tyrell bowed for Daenerys, while she observed them coolly. Her less than warm welcome of the Westerosi lords was more than understandable. It was not hard to know the intentions of their visit. Tyrion had already brought news of Aegon VI. Of Rhaegar's son with Lyanna, who had been in disguise as Ned Stark's bastard. Barristan could still not believe that it all had escaped his notice. It made sense, filled in the gaps in history that Barristan and many others had found hard to fill.

It explained Dayne and Hightower's absence at the Battle of the Trident. Barristan had always wondered why they chose standing guard for a woman rather than fighting beside their prince on the battlefield. It explained so much of Rhaegar's behaviour. Barristan had watched the prince grow up before his eyes, had a hand in raising him. He never believed that the prince was capable of abducting a woman and raping her so brutally. Rhaegar's marriage had been loveless and it seemed he found what had been lacking in his relationship with Elia in Lyanna Stark. Barristan disapproved of Rhaegar's infidelity, nonetheless. Rhaella has raised him better. It explained Ned Stark's reluctance to speak of Jon Snow's mother. It simply explained so much, that according to Tyrion, not many in Westeros questioned the claim's legitimacy.

Understandably, Daenerys was not happy with the series of revelations.

"Lord Willas, Lord Baelish." Her strong voice rang from her place on the throne, "What brings you to Meereen?"

"Do the Reach and the Vale wish to the bend the knee?"

Tyrion, who stood to the Queen's right, glanced at her. All those present in the room were aware of the reason of men's visit. Lord Willas smiled politely as he limped forward, Daenerys had offered no seating, but if the standing was bothering him he did not show it. His walking stick supported much of his weight.

"Not quite, your grace." He held up a parchment, "Lord Baelish and I are here on behalf of your nephew, King Aegon."

Daenerys raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Jon Snow?"

"Formerly known as Jon Snow, yes." Willas corrected. Baelish stood a step behind the Tyrell, watching the exchange with faint amusement. Barristan did not understand his presence here, nor in Jon Snow's court. The man had betrayed Ned Stark, all but starting the War of the Five Kings.

Daenerys' regarded Willas too with amusement, cold amusement. "What proof do you have that he is no longer.. Jon Snow? I've heard the rumors, my lord, brought by my Hand from across the Narrow Sea. What possibly could make them more than that? Last time I checked I was the last of my blood."

Willas did not wither under the queen's gaze, "There are witnesses to his birth by Lady Lyanna Stark."

"Witnesses?"

"Lord Howland Reed, my Queen." Tyrion supplied, speaking up for the first time, "Bannerman to House Stark." The only other survivor from the failed rescue of Lady Lyanna.

Daenerys inclined her head in acknowledgment to Tyrion's words, "Does that not make his testimony biased?"

"He is not the only one who testifies so." Willas argued, "Your own blood, Maester Aemon, formerly of House Targaryen, vouches for his grace. He even gifted the King with the ancestral sword, Dark Sister."

Barristan was taken aback about that. The sword had supposedly been lost for a century. For Jon Snow to be in its possession, gifted by Aemon, would only reinforce his claim. Daenerys must have realised this for Barristan saw a crack in her emotionless mask. It was minuscule, but he was able to catch it.

"If he is the supposed child of my brother and his _mistress, _he would be no king. He would remain a bastard, just a Sand instead." The Queen turned to Tyrion questioningly, "If I'm correct?"

Tyrion nodded slowly, "He would remain illegitimate." But, he wasn't. Barristan knew that, so did Tyrion. The boy had proof of his parents' union.

Baelish apparently had that proof in his hand. He stepped forward, brandishing a parchment. "Lady Lyanna was not the Dragon Prince's mistress, your grace. They were married in secret." Stepping past Willas, he began to climb the stairs to the throne only to be stopped by the unsullied stationed there. Baelish held up his hands, and his gaze fell on Barristan.

"You are an honorable man, Ser Barristan." Baelish held out the parchment, "And was once close to the Prince. This is his marriage certificate."

Barristan let go of his hilt, and glanced at Daenerys for permission to receive it. She gave him a slight nod and he stepped forward and took the scroll from Littlefinger. The situation reminded Barristan far too much of what had transpired in the Throne Room of the Red Keep when Ned Stark was arrested. He glanced at Willas, who was watching from the bottom of the stair before he unrolled the scroll and read it.

It was indeed a marriage certificate, documenting the marriage of Rhaegar and Lyanna. The High Septon at the time had bore witness to the union. All three of their signatures were present at the bottom. Barristan's gaze lingered on Rhaegar's, it was his. He would recognize the prince's penmanship anywhere, for he had oversaw as Rhaegar's education. Barristan ran his thumb over it, Rhaegar had been like a son to him. He had been there for the Prince when Aerys never had been.

"Ser Barristan?" His queen interrupted his thoughts. She was regarding him expectantly as was Tyrion.

"It states here that Prince Rhaegar did indeed wed Lady Lyanna. The High Septon witnessed it and the three have signed it."

Daenerys' nostrils flared in anger, she beckoned Barristan to hand over the scroll. Barristan reluctantly gave it up to her, this was all too like that day in the Red Keep. He had to remind himself that Daenerys was nothing like Cersei.

Daenerys skimmed through the words written, her face giving away no emotion. Her eyes lingered on Rhaegar's signature for a moment before she looked up. She handed the scroll back to Baelish, who returned to his spot beside Willas. Barristan let out a breath he had been unaware that he was holding.

"If this is true if Jon Snow really is the son of my late brother, that make my claim illegitimate." Daenerys stated coldly, "Simply because he was born a man."

"Do you see this, my lords?" She gestured around the throne room, "Did you see my army of unsullied and Dothraki? I have three dragons. I built this all from the ash. I will not yield my claim for a man who has had everything handed to him on a silver platter." Her expression was fierce and unyielding, though the Westerosi lords did not look dissuaded.

"With all due respect, your grace, Jon Snow would have been the rightful heir had he been born a woman as well." Willas pointed out, "He is in the direct line of succession. Rhaegar was your father's heir, Jon Snow now his." Barristan shifted uncomfortably, for it was true. The Westerosi would see Jon as the Targaryen heir if Daenerys dared stake her claim she would be seen as nothing more than a usurper.

Tyrion cleared his throat, perhaps thinking the same as Barristan. The argument was going nowhere, Willas Tyrell had come prepared and ready to face the queen's skepticism. He was near cornering Daenerys into a spot where she would have no choice but to accept that Jon had the bigger claim.

"Lord Tyrell," He took a step forward, "Did Jon Snow send you and Lord Baelish to parade his claim before her grace? Why are you _here?" _

Willas inclined his head slightly, "Of course not. His grace sent us with an invitation." He pulled out a scroll from his palm that held a tight grip on his walking stick. Tyrion retrieved it and handed it over to Daenerys.

"The king invites your grace to Winterfell as his guest. He wishes to meet with you in person and negotiate a solution to your predicament."

"King Jon wants no quarrel with you, my Queen." Lord Baelish added. Daenerys looked through the scroll before handing it Tyrion.

"That could be arranged, as long as he bends the knee." Daenerys answered.

"That is a decision for the king." Willas diplomatically replied. Barristan was quite sure that that was not a decision the king would take. Daenerys knew that as well, judging by the way her eyes narrowed at him.

She turned to Tyrion, and they silently communicated. Whatever argument they were having, Tyrion seemed to be winning. Daenerys huffed slightly in frustration as she turned her attention once more to Willas and Littlefinger.

"I shall mull over... my _nephew's _offer tonight, for I too desire no quarrel." Daenerys rose from her throne, "You shall have my answer by dawn."

"I advise, my lords, that you do not hope for much."

* * *

Daenerys could hardly believe the audacity of it all as she looked on at the city of Meereen from her balcony. This Jon Snow comes out of nowhere to take her throne. To take all that she had fought for since Drogo's death. It was outrageous. He had it too easy, an army given to him for who his mother was. Daenerys had to struggle for hers. It gritted on her nerves of how much support Snow got readily from the Lords of Westeros, when not one had raised a finger to help her and her brother. If one looked from a certain point of view, he was a product of the war that caused so much devastation to the Seven Kingdoms. If Lyanna Stark had went willingly, the war had been started on false grounds. His parents were the reason Daenerys had grown up on the run. The fact that her uncle, Aemon, has given him his blessing and gifted him their family sword sent a pang of jealously through her.

Daenerys had always idealized her brother, Rhaegar. Viserys would tell her stories of him and Barristan held a high opinion of him, but now Daenerys could not help but resent him. His son was robbing her everything. Her purpose. She was the true Targaryen heir, why could the people not see it? She hatched dragons, the first to do so in centuries. She had the Targaryen looks, Tyrion had said that Snow favored his mother's side. The throne was hers, dammit. She would not bow down to her supposed nephew, not after everything.

If she had gotten her way, she would have downright refused Willas Tyrell's offer, but Tyrion insisted that she not make a rash decision. He had insisted that she mull over it, give it thought. Not the thought of bending the knee, but rather to meet Jon Snow in person.

She went back into her chambers, nodding at Barristan and Darrio who were stationed at the door. They appeared to have been in deep in conversation, for her presence seemed to startle them. She was about to inquire as to what they were talking about when Missandei entered with Lord Petyr Baelish.

"Your grace, Lord Baelish would like a private audience."

Daenerys' eyes flickered to Baelish who waited patiently beside her advisor. She noticed Barristan move forward in an attempt to prevent him from getting what he wanted, but Daenerys was curious. Baelish was a mysterious man, one that Tyrion, Varys and Barristan strongly distrusted. She wanted to know what he had to say to her, particularly while they were without company. Some would say it was unwise, she wanted to get a measure of the man. He had stayed mostly silent during their meeting in the throne room.

She held up a hand to stop Barristan from interfering, "Leave us." Barristan and Darrio hesitated, exchanging a glance, loathing to let her be alone in such a man's company. But Daenerys was having none of it, she shot them a look. Reluctantly, they bowed at her and left the room, followed by Missandei. Barristan sent a warning glance in Baelish's direction. Once they were out, Daenerys motioned Baelish to join her as she took a seat on a chaise.

"Lord Baelish, I must be frank I'm not quite familiar with your house."

Baelish smiled, "You wouldn't be, your grace. I am from a humble household on the coast of the Vale."

Daenerys reclined on her seat, "And yet you are now Lord Protector the Vale, and before that Master of Coin to Baratheon"

Baelish chuckled modestly, "It was no easy feat to get here. We are much alike like that, my queen." He waved between them, his billowing sleeves ruffling in the wind, "I worked my way through this world. I was without the right name, looked down my whole life. I had many opportunities though, made as many allies in the just-right places. Of course, my achievements are nothing compared to yours"

Daenerys studied the man before her, she couldn't help but feel a certain kinship with him. "Don't be so modest, my lord." He inclined his head respectively, and she leaned forward, "What is that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Baelish straightened, "I'm sure your grace is inclined to refuse King Jon's offer."

Daenerys felt a flash of irritation, but she tried her best to bury it. Of course, she would refuse. "I am leaning towards that decision, yes."

Baelish shook his head, and looked at Daenerys disappointingly as though she was child who did not know better. Daenerys was impressed of how fast this man could go from being comforting to irritating.

"If you did so, you would be throwing away an opportunity that may never present itself again."

Daenerys' eyes narrowed at him, "The opportunity to give up my crown."

"The opportunity to ensure that you do not." Baelish rectified, "Winterfell will soon be teeming with potential powerful allies. You would be forgoing such a chance." Daenerys regarded him with a mix of curiousity and suspicion.

"The king has made no official demands of you, your grace. Turn the tables around on him."

Daenerys raised an elegant eyebrow, "I'm sure that your king did not send you to plant such thoughts in my head, my lord." That did not mean she did not see the truth in his words. He was right, she was seeing this all wrong. This was an opportunity in itself.

Baelish shrugged carelessly, "I seek to avoid conflict. Jon Snow is an amenable man, between the two of you I believe he will be the first to break."

"Is this a ploy to endear yourself to me, Lord Baelish?" She was surprised of how easily gave up his king. He had only recently joined him, after forsaking the Lannisters. She understood now why Tyrion and Barristan distrusted him. He was a slippery snake. "I have no use for turncloaks."

Baelish refrained from directly commenting on the blatant treason he was committing to his king, "With all due respect, my Queen. Most your court are turncloaks."

Daenerys opened her mouth to address his _disrespect_ to her court and to herself but he leaned in forward intently.

"Heed my words, Queen Daenerys." He emphasised with great care, "Come to Westeros otherwise, you will be unwelcomed. On the other hand, come back with us to Winterfell, you will only be accepting a welcome invitation."

**A/N: I didn't get time to edit out grammatical errors, so bear with me please! End of part I of this chapter. There will another part, I just really wanted to get something out there. Tell me what you thought. _Review and Subscribe!_**


	23. Meereen:PartII

**A/N: Meereen Part II. One of my favorite characters makes a comeback in this chapter! Enjoy!!**

Varys was on edge. Littlefinger was in Meereen, conversing with the Queen at the very moment. He could only imagine what the former Master of Coin was telling her. Twisting her already increasingly paranoid mind. Littlefinger's presence in Meereen made him question Jon Snow's intelligence, but that was when he realized that Willas Tyrell was here to keep the slippery lord in check.

The issue was Lord Willas did not seem to be doing a good job of that. He sat before him on the chaise, sipping his Dornish wine, while Littlefinger was turning Daenerys' mind against Jon. And he didn't seem to be concerned in the least. Varys had thought the future Lord of the Reach to be more astute. According to the rumors, he was the one who took after his ruthless grandmother the most.

Tyrion appeared to be having the same line of thoughts for he glanced uneasily at Varys as he regarded the Westerosi lord as they talked of nothing of importance. Varys shot back Tyrion a meaningful look, urging the lord to do something. He was Hand to Daenerys after all, the Queen had been less than welcoming to Varys. That did not bother him too much as long as she did not throw him in dragon flame. He was not here to ensure her victory in the Seven Kingdoms. He was only here to make the path to peace smoother.

Tyrion downed his goblet of wine, filled it up once more and turned to Willas. He cleared his throat, capturing the young man's attention.

"You are aware, at the moment Littlefinger is digging his claws in the Queen, are you not?"

Willas shrugged, seemingly not concerned in the least, "I am aware, my lord."

Tyrion shot a look of disbelief at him, and Varys started to wonder if his little birds in the Reach were not as efficient as he thought.

Willas must have caught the disbelief on their faces. He chuckled, and elaborated, "I am no fool to trust Littlefinger, but he is playing his part beautifully." His eyes twinkled as he divulged. "His manipulations will result in the Dragon Queen accepting King Jon's invitation. I am counting on it."

"He will subtly turn her against your king."

Willas sipped his cup and shrugged, "He will do no more damage, Lord Tyrion. Your queen has no trust for us, not much more he can do at the moment."

Varys glanced at the young man, impressed. It was true. Littlefinger revelled in the chaos. Profited from it. If he were to convince Daenerys to go to Winterfell, there was every chance that chaos may erupt, particularly of Baelish played behind the curtain.

"What makes you so sure if she comes to Winterfell, that she will bend the knee? Queen Daenerys has no intention to do so, might I remind you Lord Willas." Tyrion regarded the man sternly. It surprised Varys how loyal to Daenerys, Tyrion sometimes was. He preferred sometimes if it weren't so.

"Perhaps it would be better for Jon Snow if she stayed here."

Willas smiled sardonically, "It would. As long as she remains on this side of the sea." Willas shifted so he was angled at Tyrion, "She may have a massive army, Lord Tyrion. She cannot take Westeros without any allies from within. Not without setting the realm aflame. That would remind people of her father, would it not? Does she not say she is different?"

Tyrion's eyes narrowed at Willas. Varys spoke up for the first time, "Dorne is a possible ally to the Queen." Whispers of the Sand Snakes organizing a rebellion within Sunspear had reached him. Tired were the Dornish of Doran's neutrality. Outraged were they of wedding their future lord to the granddaughter of Elia's murderers.

"Dorne will not join her if victory is not assured. Doran* is too cautious a man to do so. Regardless of that, Dorne cannot stand against the Vale, the North, the Riverlands _and _the Reach."

Tyrion smiled. "The Reach as an ally is not an impossibility." He began suggestively. Varys held his breath. He had suspected the coming offer since he heard that Willas would be traveling to Meereen, "An alliance mirroring that Jon Snow offered you."

"The Queen would be willing to accept a marriage between herself and House Tyrell, if she was promised their arms." Tyrion leaned forward, "A marriage between yourself and Daenerys, Lord Willas."

Willas not look phased by the offer. He must of anticipated it. "Consider this, my lords." Willas placed his goblet on a table and folded his hands in his lap, "I accept Queen Daenerys' hand in marriage. The Reach joins her. Dorne emboldened by her numbers do so as well. It is possible Littlefinger might do the same with Vale, to keep himself on the winning side."

"We defeat Lannisters. We defeat the weakened Northerners and Riverlanders. We win the Iron Throne. Queen Daenerys begins her reign. As usurper and kinslayer no less, but that maybe overlooked. After all, history will be written by us." Varys regarded Willas carefully. Not sure where the man went with this. House Tyrell would likely win with Jon Snow or Daenerys. He feared what he meant by all this. "Daenerys reigns with I as King Consort. But tell me, Lords Tyrion and Varys, what happens later? Who will succeed the throne after us?"

Tyrion went wide eyed and Varys shifted nervously. So news travelled across the sea.

"Daenerys is barren. She will have no heirs of her blood. Perhaps you could promise that a Tyrell, Margaery or Garlan's child may be granted the title." Varys watched as Tyrion ran his head through the possibilities. He knew the matter of succession was a matter of contention between the Queen and the Hand. Willas continued, "We would find ourselves where we are now. Civil war would prevail once more. The Northerners would declare independence, we betrayed them after all. Dorne likely would too, they will not bow to us. We would not be able hold the throne. Not mention, with no Targaryen, her dragons would be free to wreck havoc."

Tyrion wisely kept quiet and Varys saw the wisdom in Willas' words. Daenerys would only be able to temporary peace to the Seven Kingdoms. "On the other hand, with Margaery as King Jon's queen, the line of succession is secure. House Tyrell stands with King Jon, and him alone."

Varys opened his mouth to find some flaw in his logic, but failed. In the long run, that was the better option. Tyrion downed his wine once more, buying himself a few more minutes.

"Urge your Queen to come to Winterfell, Lord Tyrion. King Jon respects women of strength. He will not sideline her. It is the wisest course of action for us all"

Tyrion walked down the corridors to Daenerys' Council chambers, trying to find some sort of logical error in Willas' words. He failed miserably and he blamed the wine he had drank. Maybe in the morning when his thoughts were clearer he would find something.

One thing was clear to him though, Daenerys would have to go to Winterfell. Even with the dragons, they could not hope to fight a war on two fronts. Victory could not be ruled out, but it would come at a steep price.

Inside Daenerys' chambers stood Barristan Selmy, who was regarding the queen thoughtfully as she seemed to be studying Jon Snow's invitation. She looked up upon Tyrion's entry, and gestured for him to join her. Tyrion obeyed her as did Barristan on her insistence.

Daenerys carefully put the scroll she had in hand down and glanced at them.

"Do you believe that Jon Snow," she gestured to the parchment, "is truly my nephew? My brother, Rhaegar's son?"

Barristan was the one who first spoke up, "I do, my Queen." Daenerys stiffened but didn't interrupt him, "Jon Snow's birth explains what many could not. Dayne and Hightower's absence at the Trident. Ned Stark's secrecy surrounding his sister's death."

"Aemon Targaryen would not support a fraud."

Daenerys sighed, "And the marriage certificate? Is it forgery?"

"No," Barristan said as he shook his head regretfully, "I know Rhaegar's penmanship all too well. Jon Snow is a Targaryen."

_And he is the true heir by the laws of Westeros. _Tyrion thought. But of course that was left unsaid.

Daenerys turned to Tyrion, prompting his own answer, "I suspect the same as Barristan." He wished it weren't true. He respected Jon. Was even fond of the boy. But Daenerys had worked so hard to get here.

"Where do we stand on that then?" She watched Barristan, "You bent the knee for you believed me to be the last of my family line?"

Barristan's gaze did not waver under Daenerys' scrutiny, "I serve you, my Queen. I will not go against my vows, not solely for it would not honorable. I am proud to be in the service of such a gracious ruler. I stand by you."

Daenerys smiled gratefully, "And you, my lord hand?"

"I serve you not for who your father was, my Queen. I serve you because I believe in you."

Satisfied with their answers she got up and poured them all glasses of wine, placing one before them each. Tyrion was tempted to take his, but refrained from doing so. He needed a coherent mind for this meeting.

"You are my most trusted advisors. What would you advise me to do?"

Tyrion leaned forward and took a deep breath before he began, "Accept Jon Snow's invitation. It is the wisest course of action." Barristan nodded his head in agreement.

"I've met Jon Snow. He is an honorable man. He will respect you. He calls for negotiations. We go negotiate, not to surrender our forces, nor your crown, my Queen."

Daenerys mulled over her words before she nodded. "You speak wisely, Lord Tyrion." He was shocked that she agreed so easily, it worried Tyrion really. What had Baelish convinced her of?

"We go to Winterfell."

**A/N: Review and Subscribe!**


	24. The End

**Read the Author's Note!**

**So I don't know if I'll ever finish this story, I just don't have the time and I've sort of moved on from the Game of Thrones fandom. I still love it, don't get me wrong but I'm not obsessed with it as I once was. Season 8 just left a too bitter taste in my mouth. But, like you I'm a avid fanfiction reader and I hate when writers leave their stories incomplete. So I'm not going to do that to you. I'm going to give you a lay out of what I had planned for this story to give you all a sense of closure. Perhaps, I'll try to finish it properly one day, though it is extremely unlikely. I haven't got all the details straightened out and there might be loopholes but this is how more or less it was supposed to go.**

Willas and Littlefinger make their way to Mereen and treat with Dany, who has dealt with the Slave Masters. She is skeptical and unyielding to Jon's claim and insists he bend the knee to her. On the urgings of both Tyrion and Barristan (who is not dead), she accepts Jon's invitation to negotiate with him personally at Winterfell. Littlefinger wriggles his way into Dany's confidence - much to the displeasure of Tyrion and Barristan- and does what he does best, subtly manipulating her into not trusting Jon.

Meanwhile, Roose Bolton seeing the futility of trying to fend off Jon, decides to yield and return Rickon as long as his son by Walda is allowed to live and inherit the Dreadfort. Ramsey, of course, disagrees and kills Roose, Walda and their son. He continues his torture of Rickon and dangles his tortured form before Jon and the others when Jon attempts to treat with him. Jon prepares to lay siege to Winterfell and secretly sends Arya, Brienne and the Hound through the tunnels beneath Winterfell to free Rickon. At the same time, Theon overcome with guilt, frees Rickon and they escape together through the same tunnels. They meet up with Arya and the rest and Brienne leads the two back, while Arya and the Hound continue into Winterfell and open the gates allowing Jon to attack and take Winterfell.

Ramsey is put in the dungeons and is left to Rickon's mercy. Upon recovery, Rickon let's Shaggy Dog (who returned) finish him off. Rickon is also dubbed Lord of Winterfell. Theon returns to the Iron Islands. Restoration of Winterfell begins and Robb is given a damn statue in the crypts of Winterfell like he _deserved _(I don't care if they didn't have his remains).

Jon and Margaery marry in the godswood of Winterfell. They are given a coronation of sorts as well. Arya, Brienne and Loras are named to the Kingsguard. Jon and Margaery consummate their marriage (mostly out of duty).

Stannis, in command of Castle Black, sends Melisandre and Davos to sneak into Winterfell to release that shadow baby thingy on Jon. Cat, having been in the same room as Jon at the time, recognizes the shadow and takes the blow. She dies, but not before she makes Jon promise to protect her children. Melisandre escapes but Davos is captured. The Stark children are enraged and Jon begins preparations to march to Castle Black.

He is forced to put his plans off for a bit, when Dany arrives at Winterfell. Dany acts a bit like she did when Jon met her in the show. She does warm up to him slowly as she begins to realize he is nothing like Viserys but she still refuses to bend the knee. Littlefinger having returned begins to whisper in Sansa's ears as well, making her distrust Dany. Barristan and Tyrion take an immediate liking to Jon but decide to go with whatever Dany decides.

Unable to put off facing Stannis any longer, Jon leaves for Castle Black with his army and kingsguard. Margaery accompanies him, having learned of his previous relation with Ygritte from Sansa. Dany swears on her honor to not try anything in his absence. The Starks stay behind at Winterfell, yet they do not have the best relationship with Dany due to Littlefinger's meddling.

Jon defeats Stannis and retakes Castle Black. During the recapturing, Ygritte and few other wildlings, who were under imprisonment, try to escape. They get caught in the crossfire and Ygritte is killed by Olly in the chaos. She dies in Jon's arms. He buries her north of the wall as he does in the show. Margaery grows jealous but decides that a dead wildling can pose no threat to her. Not long after, Aemon dies but not before witnessing Jon in all his glory. Margaery comforts Jon in his grief bringing them closer.

Baelish convinces Dany to take Winterfell in Jon's absence. She rounds up all the occupants of Winterfell in the courtyard under the pretense of giving them the ultimatum of bending the knee or dying. But like in the show with Arya and Sansa, it was a ruse. Sansa and Dany had made an alliance for Jon's sake and Baelish is put on trial for his murder of Lysa and betrayal of Ned (Barristan and the Hound serve as witnesses). Rickon as Lord of Winterfell sentences Baelish to death and personally executes him.

Jon sends Sam to the Citedal, where he meets Jorah and heals him. Thorne, who is lord commander, harbors his dislike for Jon but grudgingly respects him for his Targaryen heritage. Jon strikes a deal with Tormund to bring the wildlings south of the wall. He asks for Dany's aid in rescuing the wildlings and she agrees to come with her dragons. Along with his army, Jon and Dany go to Hardhome. Their rescue mission is interrupted by the Night King, who takes down Viserys as in the show. Jon's army also suffers many losses before they are able to escape.

Melisandre having stayed hidden within the walls of Castle Black makes her escape. Before she does so, she meets Margaery briefly (who does not recognize her) and prophesies that a lilac-eyed woman will take her place on the throne. Margaery worries that Dany may dethrone her, and actively tries to win Jon's affections when he returns from Hardhome. She oversees the settlement of the wildling refugees and learns humility in the process.

Bran returns from North of the Wall. He, along with Jon and the rest, return to Winterfell. Dany talks to Tyrion and is convinced to bend the knee. She has witnessed the threat of the white walkers and knows Jon will make a good king. Also, Jon is capable of continuing the Targaryen dynasty. She yields her claim and Jon promises that she will remain his heir until he has a child and that Dragonstone will be hers and any descendants if she ever were to have any. She is also promised a seat on the Small Council. Barristan and Jorah (who returned) join the Kingsguard and Tyrion is named Jon's hand with Dany's leave.

Jon begins his conquest south. He sends Dany to treat with the Dornish. The Dornish are reluctant to kneel to Jon for obvious reasons. They insist that they would rather do so for Dany, leading her to struggle internally with her loyalties. Eventually, she persuades Doran to join Jon. Myrcella and Trystane's engagement is put on a hold and Myrcella is sent to Casterly Rock.

Margaery learns that she is pregnant. Jon and the Lannisters have a few skirmishes until he reaches Kingslanding. Varys has the gates open for him (using his vast influence) and Jon begins taking the city. Tommen, much to Cersei displeasure, decides to fight with his army. The Hound and the Mountain fight, with the former emerging victorious but not before he is dealt with a fatal blow. Tommen is killed on the field. Arya sneaks into the throne room of the Red Keep with the intention of finishing off Cersei. She is about to kill her when the castle blows up, killing them both. Cersei having been driven mad by Tommen's death had the wildfire barrels beneath the Red Keep ignited.

The Lannisters led by Jaime surrender upon seeing what Cersei has done. The city is taken but Jon struggles to not fall into depression after Arya's death. Jon confronts Jaime on Tyrion's insistence. They speak of Rhaegar and Jon learns of the circumstances surrounding Aerys' death. Jaime is put on trial and is sentenced to take the black as Bran refuses to press charges for his fall. The decision is not popular among Jon's supporters, especially with Dany and the northerners.

Jon returns North as the army of the dead advance. He leaves Tyrion in charge of restoring Kingslanding. Margaery gives birth to a baby girl at Winterfell. She and Jon name her Aishwarya, in honour of Arya. She is born with the Targaryen lilac-eyes, black Stark hair and Margaery's features. Jon bides Margaery farewell before he leaves for the Wall. They confess their love for each other and Jon leaves Ghost with her.

Jon gifts Barristan Dark Sister to be used during the War, while he wields Longclaw. Jon and his allies face the Night King's forces multiple times with the aid of Dragonglass and fire.

During one such fight, Jon rides Rhaegal. He tries to buy time for his forces to retreat when they are overwhelmed, resulting in the Night King slaying Rhaegal. Everyone believes Jon to be dead. In their grief, Sansa and Rickon decide to use wildfire to combat the white walkers.

Jon actually survives the crash. He's tied to a tree and is subjected to a piece of dragonglass to the heart, turning him into a white walker that does not depend on the Night King himself for survival. It was meant to be the ultimate defeat for the living, as he was considered the Prince who was Promised.

The army of the Living and the army of the Dead face each other one last time. Jaime accompanied by Benjen, who is possessed by Bran, breaks through the Night King's ranks. Jaime duels the Night King while Benjen takes hold of WhiteWalker!Jon forcing him to relive his memories as a human and allows him to hold a conversation with Ned, Lyanna and Rhaegar. Benjen (a sort of wight himself) is killed by another White Walker.

Briefly brought back to his senses, Jon prevents the Night King from killing Jaime and stabs him in the back with Longclaw. The dead are destroyed with the exception of Jon. Jaime puts an end to Jon's life, knowing that the king would rather die than live as a white walker.

Theon, Jorah and Melisandre among others die in the battle. Theon died a good man, protecting Bran. While Jorah died protecting Dany. Melisandre's is the same as the show.

Jaime recounts what happened on the field to Barristan and Margaery. He returns Oathkeeper to Rickon and goes into self-imposed exile. All those who died are honored. Jon too is given a statue in the crypts of Winterfell with Longclaw buried beneath it.

Aishwarya is Jon's undisputed heir and Margaery takes up the regency. Dany goes to Dragonstone but continues her mission of freeing the oppressed outside Westeros. Tyrion remains Hand to the Queen and Lord of Casterly Rock. He names Myrcella his heir. Rickon rules the North with Sansa as his closest advisor. Bran disappears beyond the Wall.

Westeros is ushered into a new age. Jon's brief rule had been able to achieve what no other King had ever been able to: he united the Seven Kingdoms.

**_Ending note: _**

**_I know I made many questionable plot choices, but this is how I envisioned the ending from the moment I started writing the story. Yes, killing off Arya and Jon was tragic. It was something I saw genuinely happening to them. Arya was a victim of her own thirst for revenge. It consumed her. Jon was always too self-sacrificing and reckless. We can see that in the episode where he captured the wight. _**

**_Onto the other characters, Jaime, in the end, did leave Westeros like he always wanted, but without Cersei and as a broken man. He killed another king, a king he actually was proud to serve. Again, he did not do it for himself. I loved the arc I had envisioned for Dany. She starts to consider Jon as family and eventually bends the knee. She's a conqueror, not a ruler. She continues her mission after Westeros is secure. I can see the Starks warming up to her too. Arya always loved the Targaryen queens and Sansa and Dany went through a lot of similar things. I like to think she became an honorary member of the pack. Margaery was always the one best suited to be queen in the show. She was ambitious, yes, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. She had morals and was kind. She knew politics like the back of her hand. Her time with Jon, taught her humility and love. I liked the way Catelyn's died, she did so protecting Jon. She took a dagger for a boy she had despised, partly because of selfish reasons. She knew that Jon was the only one who could have a chance at protecting her children. Cersei's death was something I looked forward to writing actually because she died on her terms. That's just so Cersei. She died proud, inconsolably grieved and mad. _**

**_Rickon was someone I had to interpret on my own since he is an unknown. He was reckless and wild from what we know. So I painted him such. He's a grey character in my opinion. Rickon feeds Ramsey to Shaggy Dog. He and Sansa decide to use wildfire as a last resort. He personally beheads Baelish. He's kind of ruthless after all the trauma he's been through. _**

**_From my point of view, I like to think I did all the characters justice (but I guess that's up to you). I saw their fates fulfilling in there in own ways. This story was always going to have a bittersweet ending. _**

**I didn't edit it that well. I'm so sorry that this how things will end. Hope you liked it and tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. Thank you so much for your love and support as I wrote this story. I apologize for letting you all down by not completing it properly. This is the best I can do for the time being. Maybe one day, I'll return. To this fic or maybe to start a new one. Who knows? **

**Until then, Thank you. **

**Review! **


End file.
